Come what may
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Lily&James verbringen eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zusammen, entscheiden aber sie vor ihren Freunden zu verschweigen. Beginnt in Hogwarts und geht weiter bis zu Harry.
1. 1 The Pool Party

Hi! Das ist eine Story von **_lilyfan06 _**die ich nur ins Deutsche übersetze. Der englische Titel ist derselbe wie der Deutsche. Wollte einfach mal eine längere Story übersetzen und diese ist WIRKLICH lang! Ich werde mich bemühen möglichst schnell weiterzuarbeiten! lg APWBDumbledore

Lily Evans wurde an einem Morgen im August unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da ein schriller Schrei die Stiegen herauf hallte.

Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, wer diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, da nur eine Person so schreien konnte – ihre Schwester Petunia.

Lily rannte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche um zu sehen, weswegen sich Petunia so aufregte.

Sie musste fast laut auflachen, als sie sah, was ihre Schwester so erschreckt hatte: Petunia rannte schreiend um den Küchentisch, auf dem so ruhig es nur möglich war eine braune Eule hockte.

Als Petunia Lily entdeckte, begann sie schon wieder zu schreien:

"Du! Wegen diesem verdammten Vogel hätte ich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Dann rannte sie aus der Tür (wobei sie Lily "unabsichtlich" anrempelte), rannte die Treppe hoch und knallte ihre Zimmertüre hinter sich zu.

Lily ging zu der Eule und nahm ihr den Brief ab, der wie sie erwartet hatte, aus Hogwarts kam.

Bald würde Lily ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnen, gemeinsam mit ihren Schlafsaalkolleginnen Alice Hart, Elizabeth Parr, and Dorcas Meadows.

Natürlich auch mit den berühmten Maraudern. Lily schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was für Streiche sie jetzt erst spielen würden, wo sie die letzten Chancen dazu hatten.

Aber Lily´s Meinung über die Marauder hatte sich in den letzten Jahren dramatisch geändert.

Am Ende des fünften Jahres hatte Lily James Potter, einem der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, noch erzählt, dass sie lieber mit der Riesenkrake ausgehen würde, als mit ihm.

Aber letztes Jahr hatte sich vieles verändert. James war erwachsen geworden.

Er war es auch gewesen, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihr damaliger Freund Will Logan sie betrog. James hatte sie auch getröstet, wenn sie wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte total fertig war.

Um es kurz zu machen – im letzten Jahr waren die Beiden Freunde geworden.

Natürlich kann man nicht über James Potter sprechen, ohne auch an Sirius Black zu denken. Die zwei waren die besten Freunde und Anführer der Marauder.

Sirius stand James näher als seinem richtigen Bruder, Regulus, der im September sein sechstes Jahr in Slytherin beginnen würde.

Es gingen auch Gerüchte um, dass Sirius sogar zu James Familie gezogen war, um dort seine Sommerferien zu verbringen. Und das weil seine eigene Familie ihn wie den letzten Dreck behandelte, nur weil er in Gryffindor war.

Dann war da noch Remus Lupin, der vernünftigste der Gruppe. In ihrem fünften Jahr war er gemeinsam mit Lily Vertrauensschüler gewesen.

Lily wusste auch, dass er ein Werwolf war. Nicht weil Remus es ihr erzählt hatte, sondern weil sie es alleine herausgefunden hatte. Sie hatte Remus nie davon erzählt. Sie wollte lieber, dass er es ihr von sich aus erzählte.

Und um das Quartett komplett zu machen der vierte Marauder: Peter Pettigrew. Lily hatte noch nie so wirklich verstehen können, warum die Anderen immer mit ihm zusammen waren. Er schien nicht wirklich dazu zu passen.

James, Sirius und Remus waren gutaussehen (so sehr Lily auch hasste, das zuzugeben), groß und sehr intelligent. Peter war klein, hässlich und hätte wohl noch kein einziges Schuljahr geschafft, hätten die anderen ihm nicht geholfen.

Lily öffnete den Brief und sofort flog ihr ein silbernes Abzeichen entgegen auf dem "Schulsprecherin" stand.

"JAA!", rief sie aus und sprang vor Freude in die Luft.

Den ganzen Sommer über hatte sie schon gehofft, dass sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt würde. Lily´s Mutter, Sarah Evans, kam aus dem Wohnzimmer um zu sehen, warum jetzt auch noch ihre zweite Tochter so herumschrie.

Lily sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte ihre grünen Augen, die ovale Gesichtskontur und dicke dunkelrote Locken.

Petunia sah mehr aus wie ihr Vater, Harold Evans. Dieser hatte hellblaue Augen, blondes Haar und ein sehr schmales, längliches Gesicht. Während dieses Aussehen an Mr. Evans hübsch aussahen, dachte Lily öfter, dass Petunia dagegen eher aussah wie ein Pferd.

"Was ist los?", fragte Mrs. Evans.

"Ich bin Schulsprecherin!", jubelte Lily und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Gratuliere, Schatz!", freute sich Sarah und umarmte ihre Tochter.

"Warum freut ihr euch alle so?", fragte Mr. Evans als er in die Küche kam.

"Naja, Petunia zeterte über eine harmlose Eule ... und ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

"Wie wunderbar!", grinste Mr. Evans und umarmte Lily ebenfalls.

In diesem Moment läutete jemand an der Haustüre. Lily ging um die Türe zu öffnen, ziemlich genau wissend, wer es war. Als sie die Türe öffnete erwies sich, dass ihr Verdacht richtig gewesen war: Vor ihr stand Alice Hart, ihre beste Freundin. Alice, mit ihrem langen, hellbraunen Haaren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, trug ein Paar ausgewaschener Jeans und ein riesiges XXL-Sweatshirt und einen Ausdruck von Aufregung auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Hast du es geschafft?", fragte sie, ohne ihre Zeit mit einleitenden Worten zu verschwenden.

Lily wusste, dass sie darüber sprach, ob sie Schulsprecherin geworden war oder nicht.

"Ja!" Und zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen wurde Lily stürmisch umarmt.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander löseten fragte Alice: "Also, was hast du heute noch so vor?"

"Also ich muss dringen etwas mit dir besprechen … eigentlich sogar verdammt dringend …"

"Was ist los?"

"Ich will es dir nicht hier sagen, aber warte kurz, ich ziehe mich schnell an und dann können wir spazieren gehen."

Circa fünf Minuten später war Lily in ihren Lieblingsjeans und einem grünen Shirt wieder da. Die zwei Mädchen verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür und gingen in den Wald der zum Besitz der Evans´ dazu gehörte.

Lily lächelte glücklich als sie den Trampelpfad betrachtete, den sie in den letzten Jahren geschaffen hatte. Hier ging sie immer, wenn sie ihren Kopf freikriegen musste.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang die Stille genossen hatten sagte Alice: "Okay Lil, raus damit … was ist los?"

"Es hört sich sicher total lächerlich an …"

"Aber ...", setzte Alice den Satz fort.

Lily seufzte. "Petunia und Vernon werden heiraten."

Alice sah Lily verwirrt an. "Lils ... sie sind jetzt schon über ein Jahr verlobt ..."

"Ich weiß,", sagte Lily ungeduldig, "aber ... so komisch das auch klingen mag ... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie _jetzt_ heiraten würden ... Ich meine, I habe irgendwie immer gehofft, dass sie sich noch trennen würden und sie jemanden finden würde, der nicht so … so … so sehr wie sie sein würde.

"Du meinst jemanden, der dich nicht hassen würde, weil du eine Hexe bist?"

Lily sah jetzt traurig aus. "Jaah ... Du weist, es klingt seltsam ... Ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie mit diesem Lahm-Arsch Dursley Schluss machen würde und einen Mann heiraten würde, der nicht so engstirnig ist wie er."

"Wie lange weiß er jetzt schon, dass du eine Hexe bist?"

"Hmm, also der Tag nachdem sie ihn uns vorgestellt hat, haben meine Mom und ich darüber gesprochen und beschlossen, dass er es wissen sollte. Also haben wir es ihm an diesem Abend erzählt. Dabei ist ziemlich deutlich herausgekommen, dass er in diesem Punkt exakt die gleichen Ansichten hat wie Petunia."

"Kümmere dich nicht um die zwei ... du bist ohne sie viel besser dran. Also wann ist der große Tag?"

"Am 8. April, so dass ich den großen Event ja nicht verpasse, weil wir da Osterferien haben. So wie sie darüber spricht, könnte man meinen es wäre eine Königshochzeit."

"Aber die guten Neuigkeiten sind, dass wir in zweieinhalb Wochen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!", grinste Alice und streckte ihre Arme triumphierend in die Luft.

Lily lächelte dankbar. "Gott sei Dank, vor allem weil ich nur noch kurz davor bin, meine Schwester eigenhändig umzubringen!"

Wieder gingen sie schweigend, immer weiter in den Wald hinein.

Plötzlich sagte Alice: "Oh Lily! Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, was ich dir sagen wollte. James und Sirius geben eine Poolparty während James Eltern nicht zu Hause sind. Er lädt fast jeden aus Hogwarts ein, der mindestens in die Fünfte geht.

"Also hat er dich gefragt, ob du mich einladen kannst, damit es nich sooo auffällig ist, dass er mich mag und mich im Bikini sehen will?"

"Das ist genau das, was ich mir auch gedacht habe.", lachte Alice. "Aber wie auch immer … gehen wir hin?"

Lily sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen und dachte nach. Es würde großartig sein alle aus der Schule wieder mal zu treffen. Und außerdem, wer konnte es wissen, vielleicht hatte James sie auch ganz ohne Hintergedanken eingeladen und seine "Ich-will-mit-Lily-Evans-ausgehen-Phase" schon längst wieder hinter sich.

"Wann steigt die Party?", fragte sie.

"Freitag."

"Gut!", grinste Lily, "Gehn wir hin!"

"Also Jungs, benehmt euch während wir nicht da sind. Wann kommen die anderen Jungs rüber?", fragte Mrs. Potter James und Sirius. Es war Freitag Morgen und Mr. und Mrs. Potter waren gerade dabei zu ihrem verdienten verlängerten Wochenende auf die Kanarischen Inseln aufzubrechen.

"Remus und Peter werden in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein.", sagte James unschuldig.

"Sprengt bloß nicht das Haus in die Luft, okay?", meinte Mr. Potter. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er es ernst meinte oder einen Scherz machen wollte.

"Ach, das haben wir doch bis jetzt noch nie.", sagte Sirius und grinste verschmitzt.

"Habt Spaß.", sagte Mrs. Potter und umarmte die zwei noch ein letztes Mal.

"Das gilt auch für euch.", antwortete James.

Kaum waren James Eltern disappariert, begannen James und Sirius sofort alles für die Party vorzubereiten. Eine halbe Stunde später kam Remus, kurz darauf auch Peter. Am Abend folgten die Gäste.

"Lily! Alice ist da!", rief Mrs. Evans.

Lily beeilte sich die Treppe hinunter, eine große Tasche über die Schulter geworfen, in der sie ihre Schwimmsachen verstaut hatte. Nachdem sie sich von Lilys Eltern verabschiedet hatten apparierten sie zu James Haus.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", sagte Lily als sie das Haus erblickte. "Dieses Haus ist RIESIG!"

Alice lachte und zog die staunende Lily die Einfahrt hoch. "Ich denke das muss es auch sein, damit man es Manor nennen kann." Desto näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto lauter konnten sie Stimmen hören.

Kurz nachdem sie an der Tür geklingelt hatten öffnete James nur mit einer dunkelblauen Badehose bekleidet. "Wenn das nicht meine zwei Lieblingsdamen sind!", sagte er, sein charmantestes Lächeln im Gesicht. Selbst Lily kam nicht umhin, seinen leicht gebräunten Wahnsinns Oberkörper zu bemerken.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten Small Talk geführt hatte fragte Lily: "Wo können wir uns umziehen?"

"Die Stiege hoch, die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite."

"Danke.", sagte sie beide und gingen hoch um ihre Bikinis anzuziehen.

Als sie den Raum betraten, konnte Alice sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Lily.

"Das ist James Zimmer Lily ... findest du es nicht ein _bisschen_ komisch, dass er will, dass du dich hier umziehst?"

"Nicht wirklich, nein."

Alice begann lauter zu lachen. "Aber jetzt kann er sagen, dass du nackt in seinem Zimmer warst!"

Lily warf mit ihrem Shirt nach Alice und wurde leicht rot.

Als die das Haus verließen und den großen Garten betraten musste Lily grinsen. _Nur_ die Marauder konnten so etwas wie das hier aufziehen!

Es waren an die siebzig Leute in dem riesigen Pool oder daneben liegend und die Nachmittagssonne genießend.

Die Mädchen entdeckten Frank Longbottom und gingen zu ihm um mit ihm zu reden. Frank und Alice waren schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen. Frank hatte Hogwarts bereits abgeschlossen und machte jetzt seine Auroren Ausbildung.

In der Sekunde in der Lily das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte James sie schon entdeckt. Sie war mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen das er jeh gesehen hatte. Mit ihrem langen, dunkelrotem Haar, ihren verblüffend grünen Augen und ihren sinnlichen Kurven an den richtigen Stellen … und nicht zu vergessen der schwarze Bikini den sie trug, war Lily absolut unwiderstehlich.

Er folgte ihr mit den Augen, als sie und Alice sich zu Frank gesellten. _Was ist nur los mit mir?_, fragte sich James. _Hier sind mindestens 30 andere Mädchen in Bikinis und ich kann nur an eine denken._

"Bist du okay James?", fragte Remus.

"Yeah,", antwortete er, seine Augen noch immer auf Lily gerichtet.

Remus folgte seinem Blick und seufzte leicht grinsend. "Du bist komplett hoffnungslos, Prongs."

James schlug ihn auf die Schulter. "Lass stecken Moony!"

"Warum vergisst du sie nicht einfach, Prongs?", fragte Sirius, sich unvermittelt in das Gespräch einkinkend.

"Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach, Padfoot,", antwortete James in einer ungewöhnlich ernsten Stimme.

"James beobachtet dich.", sagte Alice. Sie und Lily lagen auf ihren Handtüchern in der Sonne.

"Ich hab´s bemerkt.", antwortete Lily ohne aufzusehen.

"Lils, ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich verspreche dir ein für alle Mal zu glauben, was du sagst."

"Was?", sagte Lily langsam.

"Magst du James?"

"Nur als Freund", unter Alices skeptischem Blick fuhr Lily aber fort: "Okay, ich will nicht leugnen, dass er extrem gut aussieht und einen tollen Körper hat, aber das selbe war mit Will. Ich ging nur nach dem Äußeren und bin total eingefahren."

"Wenn du Angst hast, dass James dich betrügen könnte, dass fürchtest du dich umsonst."

Und als Lily noch immer unentschlossen dreinsah, fuhr Alice fort: "und es ist ja nicht so, als ob du und Will Sex hattet oder so."

"Es geht mir ums Prinzip und er macht rum mit-"

"-dieser Schlampe Rita Skeeter," schloss Alice.

"Genau."

Als Lily nach Hause ging, war es schon fast Mitternacht. Als die Sonne untergegangen war und nur noch die Siebtklässler und Frank übergeblieben waren, hatten sie ein Lagerfeuer gemacht um das sie drei Stunden lang gesessen und Marshmallows gebraten hatten.

Aber die meiste Zeit des Abends hatte Lily gegrübelt. _Mochte_ sie James? _Nein,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst zum hundertsten Mal, _er ist nur mein Freund und das ist alles. _


	2. 2 The new Headboy and Girl

Hi alle zusammen! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews – macht weiter so! 

So und hier koooooommt das zweite Kapitel!

P.S.: Für alle die es nicht wissen: Rita Skeeter ist der englische Name von Rita Kimmkorn, den ich beibehalten habe, weil er mir einfach besser gefällt.

**The New Head Boy and Girl**

Lily betrat den Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen mit ihrer Schwester auf dem kleinen Rücksitz eines Autos verbracht. Die meiste Zeit der Fahrt hatten sie schweigend verbracht.

Normalerweise wäre Petunia ja gar nicht erst mitgekommen, aber sie und die Eltern würden, wenn sie schon in London waren auch gleich ein paar Besorgungen für die Hochzeit erledigen. (Lily wollte nicht einmal wissen was sie besorgen wollten.)

Lily suchte in der Menge der ankommenden Schüler nach einer ihrer Freundinnen. Sie spürte wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Als sie herumwirbelte sah sie, dass es Elizabeth Parr war, eine von Lilys Freundinnen aus Gryffindor. Sie hatte blondes Haar, blaue Augen und war ein bisschen kleiner als Lily. Sofort umarmten sich die Beiden jubelnd.

Dann fragte Lily: "Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

"Ich bin gerade erst gekommen,", sagte Elizabeth, "und ich habe dich natürlich sofort gesehen – mit deinen roten Haaren."

Keuchend schleppten sie ihr Gepäck in ein leeres Abteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges.

"Also Fräulein Lily, es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin bist ... Gratuliere!", grinste Elizabeth.

"Danke ... Hey, du weist nicht zufällig wer Schulsprecher ist, oder?"

Elizabeth sah Lily kurz verwirrt an, dann erschien ein kleines verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Du meinst du weist es noch nicht?"

"Nein ... Wer ist es?"

"Wer ist was?", fragte Alice, die soeben das Abteil betrat.

"Lily weiß nicht, wer der neue Schulsprecher ist.", sagte Elizabeth zu Alice.

Als diese das hörte erschien auch auf ihrem Gesicht das selbe Grinsen.

"Du weist es _wirklich_ noch nicht?", fragte sie Lily.

"Nein, um Himmels Willen ... wer ist es jetzt?"

"Das können wir dir nicht sagen, Lils", sagte Elizabeth.

"Sie hat recht, wir können es dir nicht sagen ... aber ist soo perfekt."

Lily wollte gerade protestieren, als Dorcas Meadows, mit ihrem oliven Teint und die größte von ihnen in das Abteil kam.

"Was ist perfekt?", fragte Dorcas unschuldig.

"Lily hat noch nicht gehört, wer heuer Schulsprecher ist.", wiederholte Alice mit sanfter Stimme.

"Oh..." und jetzt fing auch noch Dorcas an zu grinsen.

"Ihr spinnt doch alle!", sagte Lily und versuchte nicht allzu verärgert zu werden.

"Na gut ... wir geben dir einen Tipp ... denk an die aller-aller-_aller_letzte Person von der du denken würdest, dass sie Schulsprecher werden könnte ...und du bist nah dran.", sagte Elizabeth.

Lily dachte still nach. Wen würde sie am Wenigsten erwarten? Aber bevor sie sich länger mit dieser Frage beschäftigen konnte, hörte sie die Pfeife der Lokomotive und ihr fiel ein, dass sie sich ja mit dem Schulsprecher-wer auch immer er war- treffen musste.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen und kaum war sie aus der Tür, konnte sie schon hören wie sie alle in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrachen und durch den ganzen Lärm hörte sie Dorcas sagen: "Lily stirbt, wenn sie sieht, wer er ist!"

Lily ging den Gang entlang zum vorderen Ende des Zugs während dieser sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und bemühte sich nicht allzu verärgert über ihre „Freundinnen" zu sein. _Wer ist bloß dieser Typ_, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich so gefreut Schulsprecherin zu sein, dass sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wer der Schulsprecher sein könnte.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler und lächelt die bekannten Gesichter freundlich an. Dieses Abteil war das größte im Zug mit einem langen Tisch in der Mitte, an dem die Vertrauensschüler ihre Instruktionen von dem Schulsprecherpaar erhalten konnten.

Sie wandte sich nach links und betrat ein kleineres Abteil wo die Schulsprecher ihre Anweisungen von Dumbledore bekamen.

Lily starrte den Jungen an, der gerade einen Brief, vermutlich von Dumbledore, las. James Potter drehte sich um um zu sehen, wer das Abteil betrat.

Als er Lily erblickte lächelte er und sagte: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es sein wirst."

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, James, aber ich habe dich nicht einen Moment lange hier erwartet.", sagte Lily und erholte sich langsam wieder von ihrem Schock.

„Ich hätte es auch nicht erwartet. Ich dachte Remus würde es sein."

„Ist der von Dumbledore?", fragte Lily und zeigte auf den Brief in James Hand.

"Ja ... er sagt wir sollen uns den Vertrauensschülern vorstellen, sie willkommen heißen, ihnen ihre Pflichten erklären und die Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern pflegen.", endete er mit einem leicht zweifelnden Blick.

"Du glaubst nicht, dass der letzte Punkt funktionieren wird, oder?"

"Nicht mit den Slytherin, das wird sicher nicht gehen.", seufzte er.

"Vermutlich hast du Recht, aber wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen."

"Wir müssen auch entscheiden, wann die Hogsmeade Wochenenden sind, planen, wie die Große Halle zu Weihnachten geschmückt werden soll und unser Abschlussfest am Schuljahresende organisieren und wir sollen ihn nach dem Fest treffen."

"Das wird ein anstrengendes Jahr werden.", sagte Lily lächelnd und setzte sich neben James.

"Allerdings.", stimmte James ihr zu.

Lily holte tief Luft und sagt: "So, gehen wir zu den Vertrauensschülern?"

"Klar.", antwortete er.

Zusammen betraten sie das Vertrauensschülerabteil. Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Ex-Freund Will Logan und Rita Skeeter, beide Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw, saßen Händchen haltend nebeneinander. _Sie sind noch immer zusammen_, dachte Lily, _wieso sind sie noch immer zusammen?_

Lily fühlte plötzlich das Verlangen entweder Will oder Rita ins Gesicht zu schlagen, beides schien eine gute Idee zu sein.

Sie zwang sich selbst woanders hinzusehen. Sie entdeckte Remus Lupin, der ihnen beiden ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.

"Hallo ihr alle, mein Name ist Lily Evans und das ist James Potter ..."

Lily sprach die nächsten Minuten weiter und erläuterte die Pflichten der Vertrauensschüler und alles weitere.

"Habt ihr noch irgendwelche fragen?" Als keiner etwas sagte, fuhr sie fort. "Gut, dann geht bitte die nächste Viertelstunde die Gänge entlang und schaut nach dem Rechten. Danach könnt ihr zurück in eure Abteile gehen."

Jeder stand auf nur Rita und Will lehnten sich zurück um sich vor Lily zu küssen. Lily ging wütend auf sie zu, um ihre Gedanken von vorhin in die Tat umzusetzen, als sie jemand am Ellbogen festhielt.

"Willst du das wirklich tun?", wisperte ihr James ins Ohr.

Sie sah ihm in seine haselnussbraune Augen und seltsamerweise fühlte sie, wie sie sich wieder beruhigte. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte „Danke."

"Kein Problem.", lächelte er.

_Sein Lächeln ist wunderschön, _dachte Lily. _Nein! Denk so etwas nicht! Dass ist James! Er ist nur ein Freund und nicht mehr._

Die restliche Fahrt nach Hogwarts diskutierten sie über Hogsmeade Wochenenden, Dekorationen und ihre Abschlussfeier. Als der Zug schließlich im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhr, stiegen sie aus und halfen dabei die Schüler in Kutschen zu verfrachten und den ängstlich dreinschauenden Erstklässler den Weg zu zeigen.

"Folgt einfach diesem riesengroßen Mann mit der Laterne dort hinunter.", erklärte Lily einem Erstklässler und wiederholte diesen Satz zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend, wie es ihr vorkam.

Endlich konnten auch sie in eine der Kutschen klettern und zum Schloss hochfahren. Lily sah traurig aus dem Fenster. Es war so schwer zu begreifen, dass das das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie von hier aus das erste Mal das Schloss erblickte.

James und Lily trafen ihre Freunde in der Eingangshalle und gingen alle gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Gryffindor Tisch.

Lily fragte alle, was sie im Sommer gemacht hatten. Dorcas und ihre Familie waren in Italien gewesen um ihre Onkel und ihre Tante zu besuchen, während Elizabeth´s Familie nach New York geflogen waren (auf Muggelart) um ihre Großeltern zu besuchen.

In dem Moment in dem Lily langsam wirklich hungrig wurde, führte McGonagall die entsetzt aussehenden Erstklässler in die Halle. Lily konnte sich noch erinnern, wie nervös sie vor ihrer Auswahl in die Häuser gewesen war.

Die Auswahl schien ewig zu dauern bis es endlich aufhörte. Sofort füllten sich die Tische mit den besten Speisen.

Während die Mädels über ihr Lieblingsthema (Jungs) sprachen, beugte sich Sirius zu James.

"Also Prongs", sagte Sirius leise, so dass die Mädchen ihn nicht hören konnten. "Ist das das Jahr in dem du Lily endlich bekommst oder das in dem du sie aufgibst?"

James sah hinüber zu Lily. "Ich weiß nicht ... Ich denke ich werde einfach einmal abwarten."

"Naja, du weist, dass das Schulsprecherpaar viel Zeit miteinander verbringen muss ...", sagte Remus.

"Jaah..."

James blieb es erspart zu antworten, da sich Dumbledore gerade erhoben hatte. James wusste nicht wie Dumbledore es machte, dass die ganze Halles still wurde, wenn er seine Rede halten wollte.

"Willkommen!", begann Dumbledore, "Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich muss euch warnen, dass der Verbotene Wald für alle verboten ist, auch wenn manche der älteren Schüler das leicht vergessen,", seine Augen ruhten kurz auf den Maraudern, bevor er fortfuhr, "Und jetzt noch eine persönlichere Bemerkung: Ich kann immer Schüler brauchen, die mit etwas aufwarten und etwas tun, eine kleine Vorliebe von mir: I möchte, dass ihr alle Spaß habt, während ihr in dieser Schule seid. Die Zaubererwelt ist in großen Schwierigkeiten wegen Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern." Viele Schüler und Lehrer zuckten beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen, aber Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Ich weiß, dass viele von euch schon unter seiner Hand gelitten haben. Die Zeit, die ihr hinter diesen schützenden Mauern verbringt mögen die letzten fröhlichen Tage sein, die ihr habt. Also genießt sie so gut ihr könnt.

Jetzt lasst uns uns in unsere gemütlichen Himmelbetten werfen und schlafen um morgen fit für den ersten Schultag zu sein."

Als sich alle erhoben um zu ihren Schlafsälen zu gehen, bahnten sich Lily und James ihren weg zum Lehrertisch um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.

"Hallo!", begrüßte sie dieser. "Ich will es kurz machen. Durch euer Amt, ist es euch erlaubt spezielle Schlafsäle für Schulsprecher zu haben. Sie befinden sich hinter dem Portrait einer Prinzessin, gegenüber der Statue der einäugigen Hexe. Das Passwort ist Chimära. Hat noch jemand eine Frage?"

James und Lily schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie wünschten Dumbledore eine gute Nacht und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren neuen Schlafräumen.

"Wie war dien Sommer so, Lily?", fragte James und bemühte sich ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Er war okay. Aber nichts aufregendes. Und deiner?"

"Seit Sirius bei mir wohnt ist kein Tag mehr so wie der Andere."

Lily lachte und James Herz machte einen Sprung. _Wie macht sie das, _dachte er, _Sie lacht und ich bin zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. _

Bald darauf erreichten sie das Gemälde von der Prinzessin, die ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid trug. James sagte das Passwort und sie wurdne eingelassen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war cirka ein Viertel des Gemeinschaftsraumes im Gryffindor Turm, für zwei Personen war er allerdings noch immer riesig. Eine große, bequem aussehende Couch und vier Polstersessel standen rund um einen kleinen Tisch nahe am Feuer auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. Auf der linken Seite standen zwei Schreibtische. Gegenüber des Eingangs befanden sich zwei Türen. Die Tür zur linken hatte ein Messingschild mit der Aufschrift „Schulsprecher" während auf der Rechten das Wort „Schulsprecherin" stand.

"Es war ein langer Tag ... Ich gehe dann mal schlafen.", sagte Lily.

"Gute Nacht, Lil."

"Gute Nacht, James."

Jeder ging in sein Schlafzimmer, so dass keiner ahnen konnte, dass sie beide mit dem Gedanken an den jeweils anderen schlafen gingen.


	3. 3 The Point of no Return

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich verspreche euch in diesem Chapter passiert jetzt endlich was zwischen den Beiden. Lest selbst: (und reviewt)

The Point of No Return

Die nächsten zwei Monate vergingen für die Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor sehr rasch. Der anstregende Schulunterricht in Vorbereitung auf ihre N.E.W.T.s (Utze), Hausübungen und Vertrauensschüler- bzw. Schulsprecheraktivitäten. Nicht zu vergessen der Vollmond.

Der Berg an Arbeit war so groß, dass angeblich sogar Sirius mit einem Buch in der Hand gesehen wurde.

James hatte von allen am Meisten zu tun, da er schon das zweite Jahr in Folge Kaptiän der Quidditchmannschaft war. Gryffindors Mannschaft hatte nicht mehr verloren, seit James in seinem zweiten Jahr als Jäger in die Mannschaft gekommen war und er wollte mit diesem Phänomen eigentlich nicht wirklich aufhören. Lily wunderte sich oft, wie James überhaupt Zeit zum Schlafen fand.

Sie befanden sich gerade alle in einer Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei (der langweiligsten Klasse überhaupt). Es waren die letzten Stunden vor dem großen Halloween Fest.

James, Sirius, Peter, Elizabeth und Dorcas waren schnell eingeschlafen, während Remus sich bemühte ein paar Notizen zu machen, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte. Lily und Alice hielten sich gegenseitig wach, indem sie sich Briefchen schrieben.

L: Wirst du dich morgen in Hogsmeade mit Frank treffen?

A: Nein, er kriegt von diesem Scheiß-Training nicht frei.

L: Schade. Weist du, wann er fertig sein wird?

A: Ich glaube Mitte Juli oder so.

L: Also sehe ich das richtig, dass du mit Elizabeth und mir einkaufen gehst?

A: Ja ich denke schon. Müssen du und James heute Nacht Kontrollgänge machen?

L: Ja. Gleich nach dem Fest.

Alice blinzelte verstohlen zu Lily hinüber, die leicht lächelte, bevor sie zurückschrieb:

A: Es scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu stören.

L: Er macht sich besser, als ich dachte. Am Anfang dachte ich ja, er würde mich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen, aber hilft echt mit.

A: Das ist, weil er in dich verliebt ist. Und versuche nicht dich selbst anzulügen! Du bist auch in ihn verknallt!

Zu Lilys Glück läutete in diesem Moment die Klingel zum Stundenende und ersparte ihr eine Antwort. Jeder schnappte so schnell er konnte seine Sachen und rannte aus dem Raum um noch schnell alles in den Turm bringen zu können, bevor das Fest beginnen würde. James holte Lily ein, die wie er in Richtung Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum hastete um ihre Bücher dort abzuladen.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Binns macht, aber ich kann in seinen Stunden einfach nicht anders, als zu schlafen.", jammerte James.

"Das geht nicht nur dir so.", beruhigte ihn Lily. "Der einzige Weg, dass Alice und ich munter bleiben, ist die ganze Zeit Briefchen zu schreiben."

Als sie schließlich die Große Halle betraten, sahen sie, dass all ihre Freunde beisammen saßen. Lily musste innerlich grinsen, als sie sah, dass die freigehaltenen Plätze für sie und James ganz zufällig nebeneinander waren. James und Lilys Freunde versuchten sie jetzt schon seit Januar letzten Jahres zu verkuppeln. Lily sah Alice strafend an, aber diese lächelte nur unschuldig.

Nachdem das Fest schon fast zur Hälfte vorüber war, wandte sich Dorcas zu Sirius: "Du weist, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Jungs heuer keinen Halloweenstreich geplant habt!"

"Und genau das ist es, was alle erwarten.", sagte Sirius, "Deshalb haben wir alles auf heute Nacht verschoben und wenn ihr heute Nacht bei dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in den Kerkern vorbeigehen würdet, würde sich euch ein tolles Bild zeigen."

Die Mädels lachten. "Komm schon! Sag uns was ihr plant!", bettelte Elizabeth James an.

"Ich bin bei diesem nicht beteiligt.", antwortete er.

"Erzähl keinen Blödsinn!", grinste Sirius an James gewandt, "_Du, _Mr. Potter, der die Idee dazu hatte, auch wenn du nicht aktiv dabei bist."

Als wieder alle lachen mussten fragte James Sirius leise: "Du hast den Umhang gekriegt oder?"

"Er ist in meinem Koffer, wie abgemacht.", antwortete dieser mit gesenkter Stimme.

"Weist du schon, was du nach der Schule tun willst?", fragte James Lily als sie eine der vielen Treppen von Hogwarts erklommen. Sie machten jetzt schon seit über zwei Stunden Kontrollgänge. Die letzte Zeit meistens schweigend.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.", antwortete Lily langsam, "Ich würde gerne etwas machen, womit ich gegen Voldemort arbeiten kann, aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, ein Auror zu werden … Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich vielleicht Heiler werden möchte."

James schenkte Lily ein Lächeln, bei dem wohl alle Mädchen weiche Knie bekommen hätten. "Du wärst sicher eine gute Heilerin; schließlich bist du eine leidenschaftliche und fürsorgliche Person."

"Danke.", sagte sie und wurde ein kleines bisschen rot. "Und was willst du werden?"

"Ich werde vermutlich ins Auroren Training gehen."

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, begann die Stiege sich plötzlich zu drehen. Lily verlor das Gleichgewicht, aber bevor sie auf den Steinstufen aufschlug, gelang es James sie aufzufangen. Er hielt sie an der Hüfte fest und sie schlang ihm eher Reflex-artig ihre Arme um den Hals. Sie blieben sie, bis die Stiege aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

Lily sah tief in James haselnussbraune Augen, die sich fest in ihre smaragdgrünen bohrten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte Lily mit zitternder Stimme: "Um ... danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast .…", und machte sich vorsichtig von ihm los.

"Kein Problem.", antwortete er und bemühte sich seine Stimme so wie immer klingen zu lassen, als er sie schweren Herzens los ließ.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily durchquerte den Raum, schnappte sich den Tagespropheten und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

James setzte sich neben sie und fragte: "Irgendetwas außer Mord und Zerstörung?"

Lily lachte leise. "Das ist alles, das sie in diesem Drecksblatt noch bringen. Ich fühle mich so hilflos, einfach nur hier herumzusitzen und zuzuschauen ... nicht zu vergessen, die schreckliche Angst angegriffen zu werden, wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin."

"Alles was wir tun können, ist unser Leben voll auszunützen, solange wir noch können.", sagte James und schien plötzlich sehr viel reifer und erwachsener zu sein als sonst.

Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, ertappte sich Lily als sie in seine großartigen Augen starrend. Sie zwang sich dazu wegzublicken und ihren Blick wieder auf die Zeitung zu richten, aber sie konnte kein einziges Wort, das sie las, verstehen.

_Was ist nur los mit mir?_, fragte sie sich. _Vor einem Jahr konnte ich ihn nicht ausstehen und jetzt versinke ich fast in seinen Augen! Nein ... Ich werde mich nicht in ihn verlieben! Er ist nur ein arroganter, nervender ... süßer, fürsorglicher Junge der in mich verliebt ist und ...Nein! Ich muss einfach nur zu Bett gehen und an etwas anderes denken._

Die wünschte James eine gute Nacht und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

James entschied sich innerhalb von Sekunden ... er musste das jetzt einfach tun.

"Lily,", sagte er, als er Lily vor seiner Schlafzimmertür einholte. Sie drehte sich widerwillig um und sah ihn an. "Weist du noch was ich vorhin gesagt habe? Von wegen, sein Leben auskosten."

"Ja.", sagte sie und fragte sich wohin das führen würde.

"Also da ist etwas, das ich einfach tun muss, denn wenn ich es nicht tue, dann werde ich es mein ganzen Leben lang bereuen."

"Was-", aber bevor sie ihre Frage, was er meinte, stellen konnte, packte James sie an der Hüfte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Am Anfang war Lily komplett geschockt, aber dann konnte sie sich nicht helfen, ihre Knie wurden weich wie Butter und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Also küsste sie ihn zurück und warf (schon wieder) ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. James steuerte sie in sein Schlafzimmer und sie ließ es zu. Sie fühlte in ihrem Herzen, dass sie das richtige tat.

Das Paar fiel auf James Bett, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde aufzuhören herum zu knutschen. James küsste Lily´s Wangenknochen, dann ihre Stirn. Bevor einer von ihnen stopen oder darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie da eigentlich taten, bedeckten sie schon den Fußboden mit ihren Kleidern.

"Warte.", sagte Lily sanft. Sie waren beide nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet. James hörte auf sie zu küssen und sah sie an. "Hast du schon mal-"

"Nein.", antwortete James, bevor sie ihre Frage beendet hatte.

"Ich auch nicht.", antwortete sie heiser. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Lily, willst du das eigentlich tun?", fragte James ernsthaft.

Plötzlich fochten zwei Stimmen in Lily´s Kopf einen kleinen Kampf aus.

_Bist du verrückt?_, sagte die eine, _du kannst ihn nicht einmal sooo gut leiden und jetzt willst du Sex mit ihm?_

_Du weist, dass du es willst_, unterbrach die Andere, _du willst das genauso wie er es will._

"Ich bin mir sicher." Sie küsste ihn bevor sie unter die Decke kletterte. James nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Verhütungszauber bevor er ebenfalls in sein Bett stieg.

Kurze Zeit später zog er ihr ihren BH aus, warf ihn auf den Boden und plazierte Küsse auf ihrer Brust während sie ihre Hände über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er ihr ihre Unterhose aus und sie entfernte seine Boxershorts. Jetzt war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen.

Er spreizte ihre Beine mit seinem Knie. Lily fühlte einen aufwallenden Schmerz, als er ihr Jungferhäutchen durchstieß.

Langsam verschwand der Schmerz und wich einem Gefühl von Genuss, das sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sie wölbte ihren Rücken und stöhnte seinen Namen. Ihr Atem ging schwer und unregelmäßig wie James´. Er drang tiefer in sie ein und sie bewegte sich mit seinem Rhythmus. James´ Bett krachte immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand.

Nachdem sie sich beide einem Orgasmus hingegeben hatten rollte sich James von Lily und legte sich neben sie. Sie keuchten beide und Lily fühlte sich erregt und erschöpft. Sie drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und James schlang ihr von hinten seinen Arm um die Hüft. Sie verwoben ihre Finger ineinander und schliefen beide erschöpft ein.


	4. 4 The Next Day

The Next Day

"Wach auf, Moony!", schrie Sirius während er die Vorhänge von Remus´ Himmelbett schwungvoll aufriss.

Remus starrte Sirius an. "Padfoot, warum um Himmels Willen, bist du um -", er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch, "sechs Uhr morgens schon munter? Außerdem ist _Samstag_!"

Erstens will ich unbedingt die neuen Kleiderschränke der Slytherins sehen und zweitens, also eigentlich erstens, weil wir das noch vorher machen müssen, will ich unserem süßen kleinen Schulsprecher einen kleinen Streich spielen."

Remus lächelte leicht. "Was hast du dir da ungefähr vorgestellt?"

"Eine eiskalte Dusche.", sagte Sirius trocken, aber man konnte sein berühmtes Grinsen sehen, dass er immer bei der Vorstellung von Streichen aufsetzte.

"Hast du noch immer den Tarnumhang?"

"Yup"

"Hast du schon versucht Wormtail aufzuwecken?"

"Jaah, aber ich will einfach nicht mitgehen."

Fünfzehn Minuten später waren Sirius und Remus unter James' Tarnumhang auf dem Weg zu James. Mit sich trugen sie einen Eimer mit eisig kaltem Wasser. Leise schlichen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher (James hatte ihnen am ersten Tag nach der Ankunft in Hogwarts das Passwort verraten).

Sirius und Remus schlichen in die Richtung von James Zimmer. Remus versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, sie war aber verschlossen. Aber Sirius, der wie die meisten Jungs nicht verstand, dass man eine Tür verschloss, dass niemand hereinkam, nahm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise: „Alohomora".

Sie schoben die Tür langsam auf ...

Das Erste, was den Beiden auffiel, war, dass auf dem Boden Klamotten herum lagen. Darunter auch ein BH, der eindeutig nicht James gehörte ... Und das war nicht das einzige Seltsame ...

Neben James lag ein bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen, das ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam. Beide wirkten irgendwie nackt, bis auf die Decke, die glücklicherweise die wichtigsten Dinge verdeckte.

Zuerst dachte Sirius, dass er halluzinierte. _Das kann **unmöglich **Lily sein, das geht einfach nicht, _dachte er verwirrt, aber es gab nicht zu rütteln, das Mädchen, das da seelenruhig neben James lag, war eindeutig Lily Evans.

Sirius schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, doch James wurde trotzdem wach.

"Hast du das gehört?", fragte er Lily und starrte auf die Tür.

"Nein.", antwortete sie schlaftrunken.

Aber James wandte den Blick nicht von der Tür. Lily drehte sich auf die rechte Seite um James besser sehen zu können und zeigte den zwei unsichtbaren Maraudern ihren jetzt abgedeckten Rücken. Für ein paar Minuten sahen sie sich nur in die Augen.

"Ich hasse diesen Satz, aber ich muss es einfach sage: Ich glaube wir müssen über letzte Nacht reden.", sagte James.

"Ja ... du hast Recht ... Also was willst du machen?", antwortete Lily.

"Ich will nicht, dass das nur ein One Night Stand war ... Ich empfinde mehr für dich ... aber es jedem zu erzählen wird schwer werden."

Sirius musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut zu schnauben. Wenn Sirius es nicht eben mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, dann hätte er James wohl nie im Leben geglaubt, dass er und Lily zusammen waren.

"Vielleicht ... vielleicht sollten wir etwas warten bevor wir es jedem erzählen.", sagte Lily ihre Worte sorgfältig abwägend. "Ich meine, wir hatten beide schon ziemlich öffentlich ausgeführte Beziehungen und die sind gescheitert. Wir könnten ein Geheimnis sein."

Als James nichts sagte, fügte Lily hinzu: "Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach sein unseren Freunden nichts zu erzählen, aber wir können es ihnen ja erzählen, wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass es etwas ernstes ist."

James nickte. "Okay", antwortete er und gab Lily einen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand energisch an die Türe. Alle vier sprangen vor Schreck.

"Potter, sind sie da drinnen?", hörten sie die Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

"Ich komme sofort.", sagte James überrascht.

"Was will sie hier!", wisperte Lily mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Wichtiger ist jetzt – was tun wir?", erwiderte James sarkastisch.

Lily blickte sich panisch im Raum um. "Zieh dir was an, gib mir meine Klamotten und zieh die Vorhänge zu."

James tat schnell, was Lily vorgeschlagen hatte; er zog sich so schnell es ging sein Gewand an, warf Lily ihres zu und schloss die schweren Vorhänge des Himmelbettes. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sah Professor McGonagall an.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er sie und bemühte sich nicht genervt oder aufgeregt zu wirken.

"Ich will mit Ihnen und Miss Evans in meinem Büro sprechen. Wissen Sie wo sie ist?"

James bemühte sich unschuldig auszusehen. "Vielleicht in der Bibliothek?"

"Wie schon gesagt, ich möchte Sie beide sprechen. Finden Sie Miss Evans und kommen Sie in etwa einer Stunde zu mir!"

"Sicher."

Professor McGonagall nickte James zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hielt vor Spannung die Luft an und hoffte, dass sie jetzt wirklich verschwinden würde. Glücklicherweise ging sie ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

James schloss die Tür und ging zurück zu seinem Bett, noch immer ohne die leiseste Ahnung, dass zwei seiner besten Freunde unter seinem Tarnumhang nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt standen. Er zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und erblickte eine vollständig angezogene Lily, die mit erleichterter Miene auf seinem Bett saß. Sie rutschte vom Bett und legte ihre Hände um seine Hüfte.

"Ich gehe mich duschen und komme dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", wisperte Lily in James' Ohr.

"Okay." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sanft ihre weichen Lippen. Sirius konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was da vor sich ging.

Als Lily James' Zimmer verließ folgten Sirius und Remus ihr leise. Kaum war sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verschwunden, krochen Sirius und Remus aus dem Portraitloch hinter dem Bildnis der Prinzessin und Remus ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Wasser verschwinden.

Sie zogen den Tarnumhang aus und stapften ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung des Raumes der Wünsche.

Die Marauder hatten diesen Raum in ihrem vierten Jahr entdeckt, als sie des Nachts wieder einmal das Schloss unsicher gemacht hatten. Und da sie wussten, dass ihn außer ihnen niemand, vermutlich nicht einmal Dumbledore, kannte, hatten sie ihn für ihre heimlichen Animagi-Verwandlungsstunden genützt.

Remus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sah einen ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickenden Sirius ratlos an.

"Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Ich meine, wir alle wissen, dass James Lily toll findet, wann hat er das auch nicht getan, aber was verdammt noch mal hat Lily geraucht, dass sie mit James ins Bett steigt?"

Wenn Remus nicht selbst so verwirrt gewesen wäre, hätte er Sirus verzweifelten Ausbruch lustig finden können.

Ich weiß ... ich kann es selber kaum glauben. Aber wir könne auch nichts zu ihm sagen.", sagte Remus vernünftig.

"Glaubst du es war sein Ernst, es niemandem zu erzählen ... nicht einmal uns?", fragte Sirius.

"Naja, James hält immer sein Wort ..."

Für ein paar Minuten dachten sie beide nach.

"Also was sollen wir tun?", fragte Sirius mit verzweifelter Stimme.

"Da gibt's nichts was wir tun können. James und Lily sollten besser nicht wissen, dass wir sie eben beobachtet haben ... Wenn sie es uns erzählen sollten, müssen wir so tun, als ob wir von nichts wüssten."

Lily und James betraten unterdessen Professor McGonagall's Büro, wo sie die Professorin hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend vorfanden.

"Setzen Sie sich. Das wird nicht lange dauern – Ich weiß, dass Sie vermutlich möglichst schnell nach Hogsmeade gehen möchten." Sie lächelte die Beiden an, die sich setzten.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass ich Sie Beide frage, ob Sie bereit wären, einen Ball für die Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang zu organisieren. Er würde in der letzten Nacht dieses Semesters stattfinden. Einen Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Wären Sie einverstanden? Die Vertrauensschüler würden Ihnen natürlich zur Seite stehen."

"Warum fragt uns Professor Dumbledore nicht persönlich?", fragte James neugierig.

Professor McGonagall wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. "Er wird heute im Zaubereiministerium gebraucht."

James ahnte, dass er keine genauere Auskunft bekommen würde und wandte sich nun an Lily. "Was denkst du?"

"Ein Ball würde die Freundschaften unter den Häusern pflegen, was uns bis jetzt nicht wirklich gelungen ist. Ich würde sagen, machen wir es. ", sagte Lily ohne zu zögern.

"Einverstanden."

Die nächsten Minuten erklärte ihnen Professor McGonagall die Dingen die sie unbedingt organisieren mussten. Professor Dumbledore würde sich um den groben Aufbau kümmern, aber es sah so aus, als ob sie den Rest selbst gestalten durften.

Lily und James stießen in der Großen Halle auf ihre Freund um zu Frühstücken. Gerade lachten alle über etwas, das Sirius gesagt hatte.

"Was ist los?", fragte James Sirius. Irgendetwas an seinem Lächeln mit dem er James bedachte, war seltsam.

"Die verdammte Slytherins haben ihre Umhänge wieder gerichtet, bevor wir es sehen konnten.", fand dieser schnell einen Vorwand, wieso er so komisch schaute.

"Was habt ihr mit ihren Umhängen gemacht?", fragte Lily.

"Wir haben sie neon pink eingefärbt.", antwortet Sirius. Sofort mussten wieder alle lachen.

Nachdem James und Lily zu essen begonnen hatten, versuchte Sirius ihnen ihr süßes Geheimnis zu entlocken.

"Warum kommt ihr heute erst so spät runter?"

James dachte schnell nach, was er jetzt sagen könnte, aber Lily schaltete zuerst: "McGonagall wollte mit uns sprechen."

"Worüber denn?", bohrte Sirius weiter.

"Wir werden einen Ball für die Nacht vor den Weihnachtsferien organisieren.", antwortete Lily cool.

James warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Wir sollten besser mal nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Sie standen auf und gingen alle gemeinsam ins Dorf. Als sie es erreichte, gingen die Jungs zielstrebig in Richtung Zonko, während die Mädels einkaufen gingen.

Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth redeten und lachten miteinander (wie immer), aber Lily hörte nicht einmal zu. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war die letzte Nacht. Sie konnte den Gedanken an James zarte Küsse nicht aus ihrem Kopf kriegen. Natürlich wunderten sich die Anderen bald, warum Lily so still war.

"Bist du okay, Lils? Du sagst ja gar nichts.", sagte Elizabeth, ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

"Oh," sagte Lily, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, "Mir geht es gut ... ich habe letzte Nacht nur nicht allzu viel geschlafen." _Na bitte_, dachte sie, _das war keine **komplette** lüge._

"Na James, ist gestern Abend noch irgendwas interessantes passiert?" Sirius hätte Peter für diese Frage küssen können.

Remus und Sirius hatten sich entschlossen Peter nichts davon zu erzählen, was sie heute Morgen gesehen hatten.

"Nicht wirklich ... unser Kontrollgang war echt langweilig.", erwiderte James, auch wenn er seinen Freunden gerne die Wahrheit erzählt hätte.

"Und danach?", bedrängte Sirius und fing einen warnenden Blick von Remus auf.

"Nichts. Wir sind zu Bett gegangen."

Zu Mittag trafen sich die zwei Gruppen wieder in den Drei Besen. Sie lachten und quatschten. Vom nächsten Quidditchspiel (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) angefangen, bis zu dem Schrecken, den Lord Voldemort im Land verbreitete. Mehr als einmal trafen sich Lilys und James´ Augen zu einem verliebten Blick.

Aber sie mussten vorsichtig sein ... Noch wollten sie die Katze ja nicht aus dem Sack lassen ...


	5. 5 The Yule Ball

Hi! Hier kommt das nächste Chapter. Ganz schön lang zum Übersetzen, das könnt ihr mir glauben!

Ich hoffe meine Mühe hat sich gelohnt und ich bekomme viele Reviews!

P.S.: Habe die Festumhänge der Mädels in Kleider umgewandelt, weil es mir so besser gefällt. Deshalb sind die Kleider nicht wirklich beschrieben, bis auf die Farbe.

lg APWBDumbledore

The Yule Ball

Während der November langsam seinem Ende zuging, entwickelte sich Lilys und James' lockere Sexbekanntschaft zu einer richtigen Beziehung. Wenn sie nicht gerade mit ihren Freunden im Gryffindor Turm waren, waren sie meistens alleine im Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum, kuschelten Stunden lang oder beschäftigten sich mit „anderen Sachen".

Außer Sirius und Remus waren ihre Freunde noch immer völlig ahnungslos. Remus konnte wirklich gut den Unwissenden spielen, während Sirius Lily und James gegenüber oft Anspielungen machte, wenn Lily und James sagten, dass sie „Kontrollgänge" machen musste.

Das zehrte oft an Lilys Nerven. _Was ist, wenn Sirius etwas weiß?_, fragte sie sich mehr als einmal. Aber da die Zwei immer sehr aufpassten, was sie sagten, wie sie miteinander umgingen und wo sie die Fassade fallen ließen, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, wie Sirius von ihrer Beziehung wissen konnte: James musste es ihm gesagt haben. _Wenn James es Sirius gesagt hat – aber Sirius hätte dann sicher etwas zu mir gesagt und uns genervt -natürlich._

Es war ein Montag im Dezember, kurz nach dem Frühstück und Lily war gerade auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst. Ihr Blick zeigte jedem, an dem sie vorbeikam, dass man sie besser nicht ansprechen sollte. Alice, Elizabeth, und Dorcas sahen sie fragend an, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie wussten, dass Lily irgendetwas gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. Sie würde es zweifellos von selbst erzählen, wenn sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte.

Aber über diese Thema konnte sie nicht mit ihren Freundinnen sprechen: James.

Letzte Nacht hatten sie über den Weihnachtsball diskutiert, der wie immer kurz vor den Ferien stattfinden würde. Nachdem sie nach Stunden noch kein Stück weitergekommen waren, hatten sie endlich beschlossen, dass sie nicht zusammen hingehen konnten. Alles was sie beide wollten, war einfach zusammen dort hinzugehen, aber irgendwie wollten sie auch nicht so auffällig auf einer großen Schulveranstaltung damit herausplatzen, dass sie zusammen waren. Und überhaupt wollten sie es auch noch gar nicht sagen.

Lily wäre mit der Nachricht, dass sie nicht mit der Person zum Ball gehen konnte, mit der sie am allerliebsten hingegangen wäre, noch klar gekommen. Aber was sie wirklich aufregte, war, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie James eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Und zwar ausgerechnet Simone Lyn. Die meisten Jungs würden daran jetzt nichts komisches entdecken, aber für Lily und ihre Freunde war Simone absolute Tabu-Zone. Lily und Simone hatten sich am Beginn von ihrer Hogwartszeit recht gut verstanden ... das war bevor Simone in der Fünften begonnen hatte mit einem Slytherin auszugehen, der Lily ständig als Schlammblut beschimpfte.

Die meisten Mädchen wären vermutlich für ihre Freundinnen aufgestanden und hätten ihnen beigestanden, aber Simone hielt zu ihrem Freund.

Es fielen viele unfreundliche Worte zwischen den Beiden und seitdem hassten sie sich wie die Pest. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Simone auch noch die beste Freundin von Rita Skeeter war. Lily´s Feindin Nummer Eins.

Lily konnte sich nicht helfen – die Eifersucht loderte in ihr hoch, als sie ganz „unabsichtlich" mitangehört hatte, wie James Simone zum Ball einlud. Simone war eines dieser Mädchen, das alle Jungs lieben und alle Mädels hassen.

Sie hatte blondes Haar, das immer top gestylt war, große blaue Augen, eine tolle Figur und war in Sachen Oberweite ziemlich von der Natur verwöhnt. Aber es erfüllte Lily mit Genugtuung, dass sie wenigstens in dieser Sache besser als Simone war.

Jetzt versuchte Lily zwar vor ihren Freundinnen zu verbergen wie aufgebracht sie war, aber bei Alice waren solche Tricks umsonst.

Normalerweise beantwortete Lily jede von Professor Flitwicks Fragen, da Zauberkunst ihr Lieblingsfach war, aber heute saß sie nur still da und sprach kein Wort.

Als die Stunde circa um die Hälfte um war, teilte der Professor die Schüler in Paare ein um jetzt den praktischen Teil des neuen Zaubers zu üben. Wie immer arbeiteten Lily und Alice miteinander, so dass Alice ohne Unterbrechung mit Lily reden konnte.

"Bist du okay, Lil? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.", sprach Alice sie an, als der Lärmpegel im Klassenraum bereits so gestiegen war, dass keiner sie belauschen konnte.

Lily sah sie traurig an. Sie wollte Alice so gerne alles erzählen, was sie belastete.

"Es ist nichts, wirklich ...", antwortete sie vorsichtig und suchte verzweifelt nach einer guten Ausrede. „Es ist nur – der Ball ist schon bald und ich habe noch immer kein Date."

Alice musterte Lily kritisch. So ganz glaubte sie ihr nicht, dass das der Grund für ihre Niedergeschlagenheit war. "Ich würde mir da nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, es fragt dich sicher noch irgendjemand."

"Entschuldigt mich, aber ich habe gehört über was ihr redet.", mischte sich plötzlich Brandon Rhodes, ein sehr hübscher Ravenclaw, der am Nachbartisch saß, ein.

"Lily, würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Lily, dass James die Szene beobachtete. "Sicher, hört sich toll an.", lächelte Lily.

Der Dezember verging wie im Flug und die Aufgaben der Schulsprecher begannen sich zu häufen. Der Schulball kam immer näher und es musste noch viel organisiert werden. Natürlich zusätzlich zu ihren restlichen Pflichten. Die Vertrauensschüler waren ihnen eine große Hilfe und vor allem James liebte es, wenn er Snape, der ja Vertrauenschüler war, herumkommandieren konnte.

Desto näher der Ball kam, desto weniger konnten die Mädchen über andere Themen sprechen. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde jedes Mädchen nur noch über Ballkleider sprechen. Manche Jungs versuchten noch im letzten Abdrücker ein passables Date zu finden.

Lily hätten Ballkleider nicht weniger interessieren können. Es beschäftigte sie mehr, dass ihr (geheimer) Freund mit der wohl größten Schlampe von Hogwarts zum Ball gehen würde.

Die Siebtklässler waren vor lauter Freude auf den Ball in Geschichte der Zauberei noch unkonzentrierter (falls das geht) als sonst. Die meisten Schüler würden am kommenden Dienstag nach Hause fahren. Nach einigen Minuten schaffte es Binns dann aber doch noch alle in den Schlaf zu lullen.

Lily und James saßen in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes, vor Alice und Elizabeth. James sah sich um. Remus, Sirius und Peter, die alle vor ihnen saßen, schliefen tief und fest. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sie waren vorletzte Nacht noch im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, da Vollmond war. Hinter ihnen lächelte Elizabeth seelig im Schlaf, währed Alice weggenickt war und ihren Kopf auf den Arm gestützt hatte.

James und Lily verbrachten die Stunde mit leisen Gesprächen bis die Stunde endlich aus war. Lily warf ihre Schulsachen erleichtert in ihre Tasche, als James sich zu ihr herüberlehnte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich will jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen und mit dir schlafen so wie noch kein anderer Mann mit einer Frau geschlafen hat."

Lily wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, so schmolz sie dahin. Aber sie war nicht die Einzige, die gehört hatte, was James gesagt hatte ...

Alice war gerade aufgewacht und hatte James flüstern deutlich gehört. Zuerst dachte Alice, dass er einen Scherz machte ... das war bevor sie bemerkte, dass Lily nicht lachte. Ihre Augen glitzerten voll Feuer und leidenschaft, wie es Alice noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Du weist,", grinste Lily verführerisch, "es wird deine Schuld sein, wenn wir auffliegen."

"Wäre das wirklich so schlimm?", fragte James.

Bevor Lily antworten konnte, entließ sie Professor Binns schon und alle stürmten aus der Klasse. Alice war geschockt. _Wie kann das sein, _dachte sie. Während sie alle zusammen zu Abend aßen, entwickelte sie einen Plan.

"Hey, Lil, was machst du heute Abend?"

"Nichts, wieso?"

"Naja, wir haben heuer noch gar keinen Mädels-Abend gemacht. Du könntest heute Nacht bei uns im Schlafsaal übernachten und wir können alles aufholen."

Lily betrat etwas nach neun Uhr den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Gleichzeitig machten sich die Marauder auf den Weg zu James.

Lily ging in ihren alten Schlafsaal, wo Alice, Elizabeth und Dorcas schon mit ernsten Mienen auf sie warteten. Lily setzte sich auf Elizabeth´s Bett und musterte ihre Freundinnen.

"Was ist los mit euch?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Lily, wir müssen etwas besprechen ...", stammelte Dorcas, nach den richtigen Wörtern suchend und sah Hilfe suchend zu Alice.

"Da wir wissen, dass du eine ehrliche Person bist, werden wir dir deine Antwort sofort glauben ...", sagte Alice. "Sind du und James mehr als nur Freunde?"

Lily hatte schon länger befürchtet, dass ihre Freunde sie das eines Tages fragen würden, schließlich waren sie ja nicht dumm. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ja."

Die Anderen sahen sie geschockt an.

"Was? Habt ihr geglaubt, dass ich leugnen würde?"

"Ich schon.", gab Dorcas zu.

"Ich auch irgendwie.", sagte Elizabeth.

Nachdem Alice ihre Fassung wieder einigermaßen gefunden hatte fragte sie: "Wie ist das passiert?"

Lily brauchte eine Stunde um zu erzählen, wie sie begonnen hatte James letzten Sommer anziehend zu finden, von der Halloween Nacht und allem was später passiert war. Dann wollten die Mädchen Details wissen ... und dass dauerte noch die restliche Nacht.

Kaum hatten Sirius, Remus und Peter den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum gestürmt, sagte Sirius ohne Umschweife: "Sieh mal, wir wissen, dass du und Lily seit Halloween Sex habt, also leugne nicht, sondern fang langsam mal an zu erzählen." Sirius und Remus hatten schlußendlich beschlossen Peter zu erzählen, was sie wussten und James damit zu konfrontieren.

James sah sie geschockt an. "Woher wisst ihr das?"

"Wir haben euch zusammen gesehen.", sagte Remus, als ob es das Alltäglichste wäre.

"Wie lange schon?"

"Remus und ich wissen es schon, seit ihr zusammen seid und Peter seit ein paar Stunden."

James begann zu lachen. "Ich weiß ja, dass Remus ein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann, aber wie hast du das geschafft ohne zu platzen, Sirius?"

Sirius sah James an. "Sehr lustig, du Arschkriecher." Dann musste auch er lachen.

Am nächsten Tag machten es Lily und James noch einmal mit allen Freunden zusammen offiziell, obwohl sie es schon wussten. Beide waren erleichtert, dass es ihre Freunde jetzt endlich wussten. Aber es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie erklärt hatten, wieso trotzdem nicht gemeinsam zum Ball gehen konnten, da sie noch immer nicht wollten, dass die ganze Schule über sie Bescheid wusste.

Am Tag des Balles wurde Lily schon leicht depressiv, dass sie nicht mit ihrem Schatz dort hingehen konnte, vor allem, da es ihre Freunde jetzt ja schon wussten. Aber abgesehen, dass sich Lily dann wie auf dem Präsentierteller vorgekommen wäre, konnten sie ihren jeweiligen Dates schlecht am Balltag absagen. Lily hatte beschlossen sich gemeinsam mit Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth für den Ball fertig zu machen.

Sie wusste genau, dass James und sie, wenn sie sich in ihren Einzelschlafzimmern vorbereiten würden, halb nackt und nur durch eine Wand getrennt, es wohl nie zum Ball schaffen würden.

Lily trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, dass ihre Augen noch faszinierender aussehen ließ. Alice trug Lavender, Elizabeth Rosé und Dorcas Hellblau.

Da fast alle Gryffindors aus anderen Häusern hatten, gingen sie alle gemeinsam in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Während Lily Brandon suchte, beobachtete sie James und Simone, welche James gerade zur Begrüßung umarmte. Lily starrte die Beiden an und bemerkte es erst, als Brandon ihr auf die Schulter tippte.

Dann betraten alle die Große Halle und suchten sich Sitzplätze. Als alle saßen, bemerkte Lily, dass an dem Tisch, an dem sie und ihre Freunde sich mit ihren Dates niedergelassen hatten, noch zwei extra Sessel waren. Gerade in diesem Moment sagte Simone an James gewandt: "James, es stört dich doch nicht, dass Will und Rita auch bei uns am Tisch sitzen?"

James warf Lily einen kurzen Blick zu. Ihre Augen waren rund wie Galleonen. „Natürlich nicht, Simone."

Simone winkte Rita und Will zu sich herüber. Die Beiden waren für Lilys Geschmack etwas zu schnell zur Stelle und schienen nicht die Spur überrascht zu sein. _Diese Nacht kann gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden,_ dachte Lily, die betete, dass Will und Rita bald tanzen gehen würden, wenn die Musik beginnen würde. Simone musste das irgendwie geplant haben um Lily eine reinzuwürgen. Als das Fest endlich begann, sprach Lily nicht mehr viel. Ihre Stimmung bewegte sich rasch in Richtung Nullpunkt.

Dann verschwanden die Speisen endlich wieder vom Tisch. Lily hoffte gerade, dass Brandon sie zum Tanzen auffordern würde, als sich Dumbledore erhob.

"Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, würde ich gerne das Schulsprecherpaar bitten, diesen Ball mit einem Tanz zu eröffnen. Wemm die Vertrauensschüler bitte ab der Hälfte des Stückes mittanzen."

Plötzlich fühlte Lily aller Augen auf sich gerichtet. James stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum auf sie zu.

„Darf ich Sie zum Tanz auffordern, Miss Evans?"

Lily starrte James fassungslos an. "Sicher.", sagte sie, als sie sich von dieser Überraschung wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

James führte sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Lily wurde von einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchströmt, als sie sah, wie angepisst Simone schaute.

James erwieß sich überraschenderweise als guter Tänzer.

"Kann es sein, dass du diesen Tanz irgendwie eingefädelt hast?", fragte Lily lächelnd. Mittlerweile waren auch die Vertrauensschüler auf die Tanzfläche gekommen.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich den Abend überstehen würde, ohne wenigstens ein Mal mit der Frau, die ich liebe, zu tanzen?"

Lily sah ihn überrascht an. "Du _liebst _mich?"

"Ich denke jetzt schon eine Zeit lang darüber nach und ja ... Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans."

Lily hätte beinahe zu Heulen begonnen. "Ich liebe dich auch, James."

Den restlichen Tanz lang grinsten sie sich nur noch an. Eigentlich hatten sie beschlossen, sich so früh wie möglich davon zu schleichen, aber James wurde Simone nicht los. Sie wollte keinen einzigen Tanz auslassen und klebte immer an James Seite.

Jeder saß am Tisch außer James, Simone, Will und Rite, die alle tanzten. Brandon holte sich gerade noch etwas zu trinken. Das war die Chance auf die Alice gewartet hatte.

"Wie hältst du das nur aus, Lils?", fragte sie voller Mitgefühl.

"Mir geht es super, dafür, dass ich den ganzen Abend schon zusehen muss, wie Simone an James´ und rita an Wills Hals hängt.", antwortete Lily lächelnd.

"Ich versteh´s nicht,", sagte Sirius. "Warum bist du so glücklich?"

Lilys Lächeln wurde breiter. "James hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

"Was hast du geantwortet?", fragte Elizabeth gespannt.

"Die Wahrheit. Dass ich ihn auch liebe."

Ein lautes "ahhhhh" von den Mädels folte. Sirius, Remus und Peter lächelten Lily an.

Aber Lilys Glück bestand nicht lange.

Plötzlich starrten all ihre Freunde mit offenem Mund auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Es war derselbe Blick, wie der als Lily ihren Freundinnen von James erzählt hatte.

Lily wirbelte herum und sah etwas, was sie fast aufschreien ließ: James küsste Simone.

Dieser Anblick brannte sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils in Lilys Gehirn ein. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden, sprang sie auf und lief so schnell sie konnte aus der Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Es war ihr egal, dass jemand ihren Namen rief.

_Warum?_, dachte Lily, während Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten. _Ich habe gedacht, er hätte sich geändert, aber das war falsch. Wie konnte diesr Wichser mir sagen, dass er mich liebt und dann zehn Minuten später diese totale Schlampe Simone küssen?_

In der kurzen Pause in der sie stehen blieb um der fetten Dame das Passwort zu nennen, bemerkte sie, dass James hinter ihr her rannte und sie schon fast erreicht hatte. Lily warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und lief dann weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James, der ihren Namen rief, dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Es war noch immer recht früh, erst kurz nach zehn Uhr. Also saßen noch viele Schüler die nicht zum Ball gehen konnten oder wollten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily bemerkte sie kaum. Kurz bevor sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen erreicht hatte, gelang es James sie am Handgelenk zu packen.

"Lily, lass es mich doch erklären."

Aber Lily gab ihm keine Chance. Sie wirbelte herum und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte ins Gesicht. Er wankte leicht zurück. Die Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum wohnten der Szene fassungslos bei. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Elizabeth und Dorcas rannten gerade in dem Moment in den Raum um noch zu sehen, wie Lily James schlug.

Lily wollte ihn anschreien und beschimpfen so laut sie konnte, aber ihre Stimme versagte, so dass sie kein Wort herausbringen konnte. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal anschauen, wie er einfach nur dastand. Also rannte sie die Treppe hoch und schlug die Tür des Schalfsaales hinter sich zu.

Sie schaffte es nicht einmal zu einem der Betten. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und sank langsam auf den Boden. Sie schluchzte so sehr, dass sie kaum noch Atmen konnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stand James noch immer wie angenagelt in einer Art Schockzustand. Remus führte ihn am Ellbogen zu einem Stuhl und schubste ihn hinein.

Sirius sah die sensationslüsterne Menge an. "Was glotzt ihr so?", blaffte er sie an. Sofort taten alle furchtbar beschäftigt.

"Wir sehen, dass wir den Schaden begrenzen können.", meinte Elizabeth und sie, Alice und Dorcas stiegen schweigend zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Sirius, Remus und Peter waren sprachlos. Sie fühlten mit James, da sie ja wussten, dass Lily nur die halbe Wahrheit gesehen hatte.

James brach die Stille als Erster. "Ich habe Simone nicht geküsst.", flüsterte er tonlos.

"Wissen wir.", sagte Remus beruhigend.

"Sie hat einfach mich geküsst."

"Wissen wir auch.", sagte Sirius.

"Ich liebe Lily ... und sie hält mich jetzt wahrscheinlich gemeinsam mit diesem verdammten Will Logan für das größte Arschloch der Welt." James verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

"Kommt, gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Dort sind wir ungestörter.", sagte Peter.

Schweigend standen sie auf und kletterten durch das Portraitloch. Als sie den Schulsprecherraum erreichten sagte James überraschend: "Ich nehme an, ihr wollt mich noch aufmuntern, aber ich will nur noch ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in sein Zimmer und versuchte tatsächlich zu schlafen.

"Denkt ihr wir sollten noch ein bisschen hier warten, falls er es sich anders überlegt?", fragte Sirius.

"Ganz genau.", sagte Remus.

Alice, Elizabeth und Dorcas fanden Lily auf dem Boden, wo sie sich die Augen ausweinte. Sie saß mitten im Raum und hatte die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen.

Sie ließen sich neben ihr nieder und versuchten sie mit Worten zu beruhigen, während sie ihr den Rücken streichelten. Aber es half nichts. Die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen.

"Eines solltest du wissen, Lily.", sagte Alice vorsichtig. "James hat Simone nicht geküsst."

"Oh, ihre Lippen haben sich ganz zufällig berührt?", schluchzte Lily, noch immer einen Rest von Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme und das trotz der elenden Situation.

"Lily, die Wahrheit ist, dass Simone James geküsst hat und nicht anders herum.", sagte Dorcas während Elizabeth und Alice bestätigend nickten.

Lily sah ihre Freunde ungläubig an. "Ist das euer Ernst?"

Erneut nickten die Drei.

Lily stand ungeschickt auf. "Ich muss mit ihm reden.", und rannte davon.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie allerdings weder James noch einen der anderen Marauder vor. _Die könnten überall sein. Wenn sie es nicht wollten, könnte ich sie nie finden. _Trotzdem wollte sie noch in den Schlsprecherräumen nachsehen.

Lily betrat langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie sich mit James teilte. Überraschenderweise saßen dort Sirius, Remus und Peter. Sie unterhielten sich so leise, als hielten sie Totenwache. Lily trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis die drei sie bemerkten.

„Ist James in seinem Zimmer?", fragte sie nur.

"Ja.", antworteten sie überrascht.

Lily holte noch einmal tief Atem und betrat dann James Raum. James saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu jucken, dass gerade jemand sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

Lily schloss die Tür obwohl die Marauder empört riefen, sie solle offen lassen.

Diese Rufe schienen James aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu haben. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, wo Lily jetzt plötzlich herkam. Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe.", begann Lily. "Ich weiß jetzt, dass du Simone nie küssen würdest und dass du mich liebst." Tränen rannen erneut über ihr Gesicht.

"Mir tut´s auch Leid, Lils."

"Was denn?"

"Dass ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe." Er küsste sie so sanft wie nie zuvor und Lily wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Lilys Hände fuhren zärtlich über James´ Oberkörper, bevor sie den Verschluss seines Umhangs öffneten.

"Gut Jungs,", grinste Sirius die zwei anderen an. "Ich bin mir sicher, die werden jetzt eine Zeit lang beschäftigt sein. Gehen wir schlafen."


	6. 6 The Car Crash

Ich weiß es hat etwas länger gedauert – aber ich sage es euch – diese Kapitel sind ganz schön lange!

Bitte reviewt wenigstens fleißig.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(Alle Personen gehören natürlich entweder der berühmten J.K. Rowling und Stephanie, die diese Story ins Leben gerufen hat.)

**The "Car Crash"**

Lily, James und Sirius spazierten an ihrem ersten Ferientag zu Mittag nach Hogsmeade. Eigentlich hatten sie mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren wollen, aber sie hatten verschlafen (wobei Lily und James aus anderen Gründen nicht aus dem Bett gekommen waren als Sirius).

Also hatten sie beschlossen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und von dort nach Hause zu apparieren. Lily und James wollten sich auch während den Ferien öfter treffen.

Lily disapparierte mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand von Hogsmeade in die Auffahrt ihres Elternhauses. Dort angekommen bemerkte sie, dass ein fremdes Auto in der Einfahrt stand. _Oh Scheiße, _dachte sie entsetzt, _bitte, bitte, lass das nicht Vernon sein! _

Lily zerrte mit Mühe ihren Koffer durch die Haustür.

"Mum! Dad!", rief sie, während sie das Vorzimmer betrat.

Da kam auch schon ihr Vater, Harold Evans, strahlend aus dem Wohnzimmer und umarmte seine jüngste Tochter.

"Wo kommst du schon her, Lily? Wir hatten dich erst in ein paar Stunden erwartet."

"Oh, ...", stammelte Lily und lief leicht rosa an – sie konnte es ihrem Vater jetzt noch nicht sagen. "Ich habe heute morgen irgendwie verschlafen und bin deshalb appariert."

"Hör mal Lily, ich muss dich warnen, bevor du dort hinein gehst.", wisperte ihr Vater und deutete auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

"Vernon ist hier, oder?", seufzte Lily. Lily und ihr Vater hegten dieselben Gefühle für Vernon – sie konnten ihn nicht ausstehen. Aber während Lily es kaum länger als zwei Minuten mit diesem Arsch in einem Raum aushielt, hatte Mr. Evans irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, ihn halbwegs zu tolerieren.

"Nicht nur das.", meinte ihr Vater, noch immer wispernd. "Er hat seine Schwester, Marge, mitgebracht."

"Danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast.", sagte Lily sarkastisch.

"Komm! Bringen wir erst einmal gaaanz langsam deinen Koffer nach oben.", sagte Mr. Evans und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

Sie gingen so langsam sie konnten die Stiegen hoch, in Lilys Zimmer und wieder runter. Dann atmete Lily tief durch und betrat hinter ihrem Vater das Wohnzimmer.

Wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, starrten Petunia und Vernon Lily nur wütend an, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. Daher wandte Lily ihre Aufmerksamkeit gleich Vernons Schwester zu. Sie war eine große, fleischige Frau und hatte ebenso wenig Hals wie ihr Bruder. Daher sah sie ihm auch sehr ähnlich.

Mrs. Evans stand auf und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Ich bin so froh dich wieder mal zu Hause zu haben, Schätzchen." Mrs. Evans wandte sich an Marge. "Marge, das ist meine jüngste Tochter Lily."

Schon nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Lily, wie ähnlich sich Marge und Vernon wirklich waren. Beide hatten den selben eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck, der allen Menschen zeigen sollte, wer der Beste war.

Lily verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit sich abfällige Blicke und Bemerkungen von Petunia einzufangen und zu hören wie _wunderbar_ Vernon und Marge waren.

Vernon hatte einen neuen Job bekommen. Bei einer Firma, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte und Marge erzählte die ganze Zeit von ihren wundervollen Bulldoggen, die sie züchtete.

Lily dachte verzweifelt darüber nach, wie sie sich am Besten verdrücken konnte. Vielleicht würde James ihr noch eine Eule schicken und sie zu sich einladen. Bei jedem Gedanken an James erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht, was Marge bald veranlasste Lily misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Lilys Vater schien die Unterhaltung ebenfalls sehr zu langweilen. So wandte er sich an Lily und fragte: "Also Lily, wie läuft es so in der Schule?"

Lily ärgerte sich, da sie schon wieder rot wurde. "Naja ... Ich habe einen neuen Freund."

"Wirklich? Erzähl!", sagte Mrs. Evans und klang erfreut.

"Er heißt James Potter, er ist klug, lustig und sieht gut aus.", sagte Lily grinsend.

"Ist das nicht der schreckliche Typ von dem du uns immer die Ohren zugejammert hast?", sagte Petunia schnippisch.

Lily wurde noch röter und sah Petunia wütend an. Die sollte sich nur um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern.

"Weist du Petunia, _manche_ Leute bessern sich.", belehrte Lily sie.

Mr. Evans, der wusste, dass dieses Gespräch damit enden würde, dass seine Töchter sich anschrien (und Lily vielleicht auch noch Petunia einen Fluch aufhalste) wandte sich hastig wieder Marge zu.

"Wo sagtest du, wohnst du genau?"

Der restliche Tag verlief für Lily grausam langsam. Das große Thema des Tages war die Hochzeit von Petunia und Vernon.

Lily folgte der Unterhaltung meist nicht, aber zwischendurch schnappte sie doch Dinge auf. Zum Beispiel, dass Petunia alles in Pink haben wollte, angefangen bei den Kleidern der Brautjungfern bis zu den Blumen und der Torte.

Lily war jetzt noch erleichterter, dass sie nicht Brautjungfer für ihre Schwester spielen musste. Ihre roten Haare und ein rosa Kleid?

Ihrer Mutter war es zum Glück nicht gelungen, Petunia dazu zu zwingen, dass Lily Brautjungfer sein „durfte".

Heute war die bis jetzt längste Zeit, die Lily mit Petunia und Vernon verbracht hatte und sie verstand diese Beziehung noch immer nicht.

Sie saßen nur immer lächelnd nebeneinander. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal einen Gute Nacht Kuss gegeben. _Vielleicht_, dachte Lily sich, _wollen sie sich neben Mom und Dad nur nicht irgendwie körperlich nahe kommen, aber sie führen sich auf wie ein altes Ehepaar_.

Die Zwei schienen überhaupt keine Leidenschaft in ihrer Beziehung zu haben. Im Gegenteil zu Lily und James. Lily verstand Petunia nicht. Selbst wenn sie nur so im Gemeinschaftsraum herumhingen wollte Lily James doch möglichst nahe sein.

Endlich konnte sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen, da Marge und Vernon gegangen waren. Total fertig ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und überlegte gerade, ob sie James schreiben sollte, als eine Eule gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Es war eine große Schneeeule, die sie sofort als James erkannte. Sie sprang zum Fenster und nahm dem Tier seine Botschaft ab.

_Lily, _

_Was machst du am Weihnachtsabend? Ich habe meine Eltern gefragt ob es okay wäre, wenn du zu uns kommst und sie haben gesagt, sie würden sich freuen, wenn du kommst. Ah ja – ich soll dir auch von Sirius sagen, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn du kommen würdest._

_Lass es mich wissen, ob du kommst,_

_James _

Lily rannte schnell die Treppe runter um ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Sie fand sie in der Küche, wo sie gerade Tee tranken.

"Mum, kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Sicher, meine Liebe."

"Kann ich am Weihnachtsabend zu James gehen?"

"Was denkst du, Harold?", fragte Mrs. Evans ihren Mann.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sarah. Ich meine, wir haben diesen Jungen noch nicht mal gesehen."

"Bitte! Ich musste auch einen ganzen Tag mit Vernon und seiner Schwester aushalten. Ich habe nicht einmal mit Petunia gestritten! Kann ich nicht eine Belohnung für gute Führung oder so bekommen?", bettelte Lily.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans sahen sich skeptisch an.

"Von mir aus kann sie gehen, aber nur, wenn dein Vater nicht dagegen ist.", sagte Mrs. Evans.

"Bitte, Daddy!", jammerte Lily.

"Einverstanden.", murmelte er. Lily drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stürmte zurück in ihr Zimmer um James eine Antwort zu schreiben.

"Aber du bleibst nicht über Nacht!", rief Mr. Evans ihr noch nach, was Mrs. Evans nur ein Augenrollen entlockte.

Lily wachte am Weihnachtstag früh auf. Sie war extrem aufgeregt. Sie hatte zwar von allen Seiten nur Gutes über James Eltern gehört, aber das beruhigte ihre Nerven auch nicht.

Petunia, Mr. und Mrs. Evans wollten sich in Edinburgh mit Vernon treffen um sich gemeinsam nach einem Haus umzusehen. Gegen Mittag apparierte Lily zum Haus der Potters, das ihr noch größer vorkam als letzten Sommer.

Lily atmete tief ein bevor sie an die Tür klopfte. Gleich darauf öffnete ein grinsender James die Tür.

"Hey", sagte er, und ließ Lily hinein. Nach einem kurzen Willkommenskuss fragte James: "Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?"

"Mal sehen: Schon an meinem ersten Tag musste ich ewig lange mit meiner Schwester, meinem zukünftigem Schwager und dessen Schwester darüber sprechen wie toll sie alle sind. Und ich musste mit alle Details über diese verdammte Hochzeit anhören. Also – meine Ferien waren bis jetzt ein einziges Fest.", endete sie sarkastisch.

James lachte; er hatte schon viel über die berüchtigte Petunia und ihren Freund gehört. James führte Lily in die Küche, wo Sirius, Mr. und Mrs. Potter saßen. Sie erhoben sich jetzt alle um Lily zu begrüßen.

"Du musst Lily sein.", stellte Mrs. Potter mit einem herzlichen Lächeln fest. Lilys Nerven beruhigten sich etwas und sie lächelte ebenfalls.

"Ja.", sagte Mr. Potter ebenso freundlich wie seine Frau. "James hat uns so viel von dir erzählt."

Es war schon fast unheimlich wir sehr James und sein Vater sich glichen. Sie hatten das selbe schmale Gesicht, den gleichen Mund und die gleichen Augenbrauen.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug, vor allem mit James und Sirius, die über alles und jeden Witze rissen. Sie saßen gerade alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, als im Kamin plötzlich die Flammen grün aufloderten.

Etwas drehte sich sehr schnell auf der Feuerstelle, dann erschien der Kopf eines Mannes im Feuer, der ohne Einleitung begann mit Mr. Potter zu sprechen.

"Daniel, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich an deinem freien Tag stören muss, aber da war ein großer Todesserangriff bei Edinburgh und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

"Kein Problem, Moody. Wo kann ich apparieren?"

Der Mann namens Moody gab Mr. Potter eine Adresse in Edinburgh und verschwand dann mit einem leisen „Plopp". Mr. Potter wandte sich an seine Frau: "Ich denke du brauchst heute Abend nicht auf mich warten, Marie."

"Pass auf dich auf, Daniel." Sie gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann sagte er zu Lily:

"Es war wunderbar dich zu treffen, Lily. Ich hoffe ich habe bald wieder das Vergnügen."

Nachdem er sich von allen verabschiedet hatte, disapparierte Mr. Potter. Seine Frau murmelte mit besorgtem Blick etwas von wegen, sie müsse etwas in der Küche herrichten.

Lily beugte sich zu James und fragte leise: "Dein Dad ist Auror, oder?"

"Ja.", sagte James und auch in seiner Stimme klang ein besorgter Unterton mit.

Lily's Herz hatte einen kurzen Satz gemacht, als sie gehört hatte, dass die Todesser in Edinburgh angriffen. Ihre Familie war dort irgendwo. _Vermutlich sind sie schon wieder zu Hause, _ dachte Lily leicht verzweifelt. Sie sah zu James. Er starrte mit ausdruckslosem Blick in die nun wieder roten Flammen.

James spürte ihren Blick. Er sah in diese so tiefgrünen Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen.

"Komm mit ...", flüsterte er ihr zu, "Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an, folgte ihm aber.

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie die Treppe hoch.

"Oh gut, fein! Lasst mich hier alle allein!", rief ihnen Sirius lachend nach.

James führte Lily in sein Zimmer, das sie ja schon kannte.

An der rechten Wand stand ein großes Himmelbett, ebenso groß wie die in Hogwarts. Neben dem Bett hing ein Poster der Caerphilly Catapults, die anscheinend James Lieblings-Quidditchmannschaft waren. Aber was Lily wirklich überraschte, war, das sich in James Zimmer ein Bücherregal voller Bücher für Verwandlung befand. Die meisten waren Fachliteratur über Animagi.

Er ging zu seinem Nachtkästchen und nahm eine kleine Box heraus, die in rotes Seidenpapier eingewickelt war.

"Einer der Gründe, dass ich wollte, dass du heute kommst war das hier. Ich wollte dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du es öffnest."

Lily nahm das Päckchen in die Hand und packte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine blaue Schmuckschatulle. Als sie sie öffnete konnte sie ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Eine zierliche Kette aus Weißgold lag auf dem blauen Samt. Dazu ein herzförmiger Anhänger mit einem eingefasstem Edelstein.

Lily sah James mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"James spinnst du? Ich – ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du – dass du-"

"Halt einfach die Klappe. Und dreh dich um, ich will es dir anlegen."

James nahm die Halskette vorsichtig in die Hand. Dann strich er ihre dichten Locken aus dem Weg und legte sie ihr vorsichtig um. Lily zitterte, als seine starken Hände ihren Hals berührten.

Lily sah die Kette an, dann umarmte sie James.

"Ich werde sie nie abnehmen.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich.

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie auf dem Bett, aber es war ihnen nicht viel Zeit vergönnt.

"James! Lily! Ihr kommt jetzt besser runter.", schrie Sirius.

"Wenn das nicht wichtig ist, dann habe ich gleich einen Freund weniger.", sagte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Lily lachte. "Komm ... es hat nicht so geklungen, als würde er Scherze machen." Lily küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Wir können das hier jederzeit fortsetzten.", fügte sie verführerisch hinzu.

Lily strich ihre Haare wieder so wie sie gehörten und folgte James die Treppe hinunter.

Viele Leute erwarteten sie in der Halle. Die meisten hatte Lily noch nie gesehen. Erleichtert entdeckten sie in der Menge von Unbekannte Mr. Potter der mit Albus Dumbledore, ihrem Schulleiter sprach.

Sirius kam auf sie zu.

"Warum ist Dumbledore hier?", fragte Lily Sirius.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber was ich gehört habe, hat es heute Abend einige Tote gegeben."

Lily fühlte Augen auf sich gerichtet, als sie mit James und Sirius den Raum durchquerten.

"Lily, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Sie wirbelte herum um sehen zu können, wer da sprach und stand Professor Dumbledore gegenüber.

James blieb erst stehen, aber Dumbledore fügte hinzu: "James, du solltest auch mitkommen."

Dumbledore führte seine zwei Schüler in die leere Küche.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, Lily", sagte Dumbledore. Lily und James setzten sich Händchen haltend an den Tisch. "Wie ihr sicher schon wisst, haben Todesser heute Abend eine kleine Muggelstadt vor Edinburgh attackiert. Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber Lily du musst wissen, dass ... dass deine Familie ebenfalls in den Angriff verwickelt war."

Lily's Herz schien kurz aufzuhören zu schlagen. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Sie klammerte sich an James Hand fest.

"Was ist mit ihnen passiert?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

"Deine Mutter Sarah, deine Schwester Petunia und deren Verlobter Vernon wurden alle mit dem Cruciatus Fluch traktiert. Sie werden wieder völlig gesund werden und befinden sich im St. Mungo. Ihre Erinnerungen wurden verändert. Sie glauben, dass sie bei einem Autounfall verletzt wurden."

Lily ahnte schreckliches. "Was ist mit meinem Dad?" Sie glaubte die Antwort bereits zu wissen.

Dumbledore neigte leicht den Kopf, hielt Lilys Blick aber stand. "Es tut mir sehr Leid ... aber dein Vater hat es nicht geschafft."

Lily konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die über ihr Gesicht strömten und lehnte sich an James. Dieser legte seine Arme schützend um ihre Hüfte und versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Ich muss meine Familie sehen.", stellte sie dann tonlos fest.

"Natürlich.", nickte Dumbledore. "Wenn du dich nicht bereit fühlst zu Apparieren, würde es mir eine Freude sein für dich und vielleicht auch Mr. Potter und Mr. Black einen Portschlüssel zu machen."

"Nein, danke. Ich fühle mich durchaus in der Lage zu Apparieren."

"Gut. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich muss noch mit Alastor Moody sprechen."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore die Türe hinter sich geschlossen erschien auch schon Sirius.

"Lily, ich habe gerade gehört, was passiert ist,", sagte er mitfühlend, "und es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Lily versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. "Danke Sirius."

Mit Sirius und James Hilfe schaffte es Lily ohne Tränen ins Wohnzimmer. Mr. und Mrs. Potter entschieden als sie Lily sahen, dass sie ebenfalls mitgehen sollten. Lily fühlte sich nicht stark genug um zu protestieren also nickte sie nur.

Als sie die Empfangshalle im St. Mungo erreicht hatten, fragte Mrs. Potter die Empfangsdame wo die Evans´ zu finden waren. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock – Fluchschäden.

Sie erreichten ohne Schwierigkeiten die Abteilung, in der Lilys Familie lag. Auf dem Gang kam ihnen schon eine Heilerin entgegen. „Ist jemand von Ihnen mit den Muggeln in diesem Zimmer dort verwandt?"

Lily trat vor. "Ja, ich."

Die Heilerin warf Lily einen mitleidigen Blick zu und sagte dann: "Die Ministeriumszauberer haben ihre Gedächtnisse bereits modifiziert. Sie erinnern sich nun an einen tragischen Autounfall. Ihr Zimmer hier sieht für Ihre Familie aus, wie in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Morgen Mittag, spätestens am frühen Nachmittag werden sie entlassen. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Nein."

Die Heilerin lächelte Lily aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann in ein anderes Krankenzimmer.

Sirius, Mr. und Mrs. Potter wollten vor dem Krankenzimmer warten, während Lily und James schon einmal rein gehen sollten.

Lily nahm James' Hand und öffnete die Tür. Die Heilerin hatte Recht gehabt. Der Raum sah aus wie in einem gewöhnlichem Krankenhaus. Lily war erleichtert, dass alle recht munter in ihren Betten saßen. Obwohl sie alle einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck in den Augen hatten. Aber der hielt Petunia nicht davon ab Lily anzustarren, als diese das Zimmer betrat.

"Oh, Lily!", sagte Mrs. Evans als sie ihre Tochter erblickte. "Hat dir die Ärztin erzählt was passiert ist?"

"Ja, die Heil– äh – Ärztin hat mir alles erzählt.", sagte Lily und hätte fast wieder zu weinen begonnen, aber sie riss sich noch rechtzeitig am Riemen.

Lily erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, dass James bei ihr war. "Mum, das ist mein Freund James. James, das ist meine Mum Sarah, meine Schwester Petunia, ihr Verlobter Vernon Dursley.", stellte Lily alle vor.

Unter den gegebenen Umständen lief James Vorstellung bei ihrer Mutter eigentlich ganz gut, dachte Lily.

Nur Petunia würde Ärger machen. Das sah Lily jetzt schon. Kaum hatte sie gehört, dass James Lilys Freund war, also auch ein Zauberer, beugte sie sich zu Vernon hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Daraufhin starrten die zwei den armen James nur noch mit geweiteten Augen an.

Lily verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, sich die Schilderungen ihrer Mutter vom „Autounfall" anzuhören. Es brachte Lily fast um, dass sie ihrer Mutter nicht erzählen konnte, was wirklich passiert war.

Um halb Zwölf befahl Sarah ihrer Tochter dann, dass sie nach Hause gehen musste und versuchen musste zu schlafen.

Lily und James fanden die Anderen im fünften Stock an, wo sie sich eine Tasse Tee genehmigten. Lily verkündete, dass sie jetzt nach Hause apparieren wollte, aber kaum hatte sie das gesagt, fingen alle an lautstark zu protestieren.

"Lily, meine Liebe! Du wirst nach allem was du heute Nacht durchgemacht hast, sicher nicht mehr nach Hause gehen und alleine dort übernachten!", sagte Mrs. Potter freundlich. "Du wirst heute Nacht bei uns übernachten. Und keine Widerrede!"

"Danke."

Als sie wieder im Haus der Potters angekommen waren, zeigte James Lily wo sie schlafen konnte.

"Hey, James,", sagte Lily leicht lächelnd. "Hast du ein Shirt und Boxershorts in denen ich schlafen kann ohne zu versinken?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, das ich was auftreiben kann.", lächelte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Es war großartig Lily wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Bevor er ihr ihr Zimmer zeigte, machten sie noch einen Zwischenstop in James Zimmer, wo er Klamotten für Lily heraus suchte.

Lilys Zimmer erwies sich als ebenso groß wie James, ebenfalls mit einem angeschlossenem Badezimmer.

"Wenn du etwas brauchst – ich bin im Zimmer gegenüber und Sirius neben meinem."

Lily fiel James plötzlich um den Hals. "Danke für alles."

"Kein Problem."

Sie gab ihm noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und verabschiedete sich dann.

Das Letzte, was Lily jetzt eigentlich zu tun gedachte, war schlafen. Also nahm sie in ihrem Badezimmer ein Schaumbad.

Langsam verschwand ihre Aufregung etwas, aber sie war noch immer nicht müde. Eine Stunde lang wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett herum. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, obwohl sie mittlerweile doch schon müde war.

Sie kletterte aus ihrem Bett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in James Zimmer.

Lily krabbelte in sein Bett. Er wachte fast sofort auf und schien nicht die Spur überrascht zu sein, dass Lily in seinem Bett war.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er sie.

"Nein.", sagte sie traurig.

James lächelte sie aufmunternd an und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Als James sie in seine Arme schloss fühlte sich Lily erstmals ruhig und sicher, seit sie von dem Tod ihres Vaters erfahren hatte.

Langsam sank sie in tiefen Schlaf.


	7. 7 The Surprise Couple

The Surprise Couple

Dieses Weihnachtsfest war für Lily das Schrecklichste, das sie jemals erlebt hatte.

Nachdem die das Haus der Potters verlassen hatte (am Weihnachtsmorgen), kam sie nach Hause und fand ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter bei der Planung des Begräbnisses ihres Vaters vor.

Und als wäre das nicht schon schrecklich genug, fühlte sie sich noch immer schrecklich, weil sie ihrer Mutter nicht erzählen konnte, was wirklich passiert war. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, aber wie sollte sie ihrer Mutter das nur beibringen, das es da einen irren Zauberer gab, der unschuldige Menschen umbrachte.

Lily hatte ihren Eltern noch nie etwas von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern erzählt. Einerseits hatte sie sie nicht beunruhigten wollen andererseits hatte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Voldemort auch ihrer Familie etwas anhaben würde. Aber dem war nicht so gewesen.

Das Begräbnis fand ein paar Tage später statt. James, Alice, Sirius, Elizabeth, Remus, Dorcas und Peter waren alle gekommen, was Lily sehr gefreut hatte. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, ob sie es ohne ihre Freunde überstanden hätte.

Das Ende der Ferien konnte für Lily nicht schnell genug kommen. Da Mr. Evans sehr beliebt und auch noch ein bekannter Arzt gewesen war, gingen ständig fremde Leute in ihrem Haus aus und ein um der Familie Mitleid zu wünschen.

Das Haus sah jetzt aus wie eine Gärtnerei, da alles mit Blumen vollgestellt war.

Lily war unglaublich erleichtert, als sie endlich den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ betrat. Ihr Zuhause war für sie kein Zuhause mehr, wenn ihr Vater nicht da war. Aber jetzt war sie ja zurück. In der magischen Welt, ihrem wirklichen Zuhause.

Plötzlich hielt ihr jemand von hinten die Hände vor die Augen.

"Schön auch dich zu sehen, James.", lachte Lily.

"Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich es bin?", fragte James und tat furchtbar enttäuscht.

"Wer soll es sonst sein?", lächelte sie.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Ihr solltet besser weitergehen, bevor der Frühling kommt!", erschallte plötzlich Sirius Stimme von irgendwo her.

James und Lily drehten sich grinsend um und erblickten Sirius, gefolgt von Remus und Peter. Lily begrüßte die Anderen erfreut und sie stiegen dann alle gemeinsam in den Zug. Während sie ein leeres Abteil suchten, fiel Lily auf, dass viele Mädchen sie seltsam anstarrten.

Am Ende des Waggons fanden sie dann schließlich Alice, Elizabeth und Dorcas die bereits ein Abtei besetzt hatten.

Als das große Begrüßungszeremoniell endlich vorbei war und sich alle gesetzt hatten, fragte Alice Lily: "Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

"Ich bin okay.", antwortete Lily. Sie war so froh, dass sie solche Freunde hatte.

"Jetzt,", sagte Elizabeth und wandte sich an die Jungs, "muss ich euch leider auffordern, euch ein neues Abteil zu sagen. Wir wollen Mädchen-Gespräche führen."

"WAS? Als ob wir euch dabei stören würden!", empörte sich Sirius.

"Vertrau mir.", sagte Alice. "Du willst das nicht hören."

"Pfff.", machte Sirius stur.

"Na gut.", sagte Dorcas. Sie wandte sich an die anderen Mädels: "Letztens hatte ich so starke Unterleibsschmerzen, das glaubt ihr mir nicht und dann --"

"Okay, okay", sagte James und hob die Hände zum Zeichen der Kapitulation. "Wir haben es geschnallt! Gehen wir uns ein anderes Abteil suchen."

Die Jungs packten grummelnd ihr Zeug zusammen und verließen das Abteil.

"Also wir geht es dir _wirklich_, Lils?", fragte Dorcas.

"Wirklich?... Ich bin okay.", erwiderte Lily tapfer.

"Wie geht deine Mom damit um?", fragte Elizabeth.

"Schrecklich. Sie heult die ganze Zeit.", sagte Lily und war kurz still, bevor sie fortfuhr, "Ich weiß, dass klingt egoistisch, aber ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten aus diesem Haus auszuziehen. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich hasse es Mum so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Und Petunia hilft mir auch nicht gerade mich besser zu fühlen."

"Was macht sie denn jetzt schon wieder?", stöhnte Alice.

"Sie ist so etwas von selbstsüchtig! Du kennst sie ja. Ich meine unser Vater ist gerade gestorben und sie tut nichts anderes als ihre Hochzeit zu planen. Ich schwöre euch, wenn ich noch einmal die Farbe Pink sehe, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

"Was ist so schlimm an Pink?", fragte Dorcas verwirrt.

Lily lachte leise. "Sie will alles Pink. Blumen, die Kleider der Brautjungfern, die Dekoration, einfach alles. Sie macht mich krank!"

Dann tauschten die Mädchen alle Klatschgeschichten, die sie inzwischen aufgeschnappt hatten, aus. Alice erzählte, dass sie und Frank Longbottom während der Ferien besprochen hatten, ob sie nicht heiraten sollten. Diese Nachricht schlug natürlich wie eine Bombe ein.

Also verbrachten sie die restliche Fahrt damit, die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten zu besprechen, wie man „Ja, ich will." sagen konnte. Niemand erwähnte dabei das Wort „Pink".

Als der Zug am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankam mussten Lily und James aufpassen, dass alle Schüler in den pferdelosen Kutschen Platz fanden. Endlich konnten auch sie selbst in eine Kutsche steigen. Während der Fahrt sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Lily lag zufrieden in James Armen, der vorsichtig ihr Haar streichelte.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, blieb Lily vor den marmornen Stufen stehen.

"Was ist los?", fragte James.

"Ich glaube ich gehe schon jetzt ins Bett."

"Bist du sicher, dass du nichts essen willst?", fragte James besorgt.

"Wir haben im Zug schon viel genascht. Ich habe keine Hunger."

"Okay, bis später." James küsste Lily vorsichtig.

"Ja, bis später."

Lily fühlte noch, dass James ihr nachsah, als sie die Treppen hochging.

Seit ihr Vater tot war, wollte sie oft alleine sein. Wenn sie dann allein war, dann fühlte sie sich plötzlich einsam und wollte Leute um sich haben. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Es stimmte zwar, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen sich im Zug viele Süßigkeiten gekauft hatten, aber Lily hatte kaum davon gegessen. In Wahrheit hatte sie seit dem Tod ihres Vaters keine richtige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen.

Lily war froh wieder zu Hause im Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Sie zündete Teelichter an und nahm ein langes heißes Bad. So konnte sie sich am Besten entspannen.

Anschließend zog sie ein T-Shirt, das sie von James gestohlen hatte und Wollsocken an und legte sich auf die Couch. Dort, neben dem Feuer war es schön warm und gemütlich und sie beschloss das Buch zu lesen, das Alice ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Sie hatte schon einen Großteil des Buches verschlungen, als James von einem zum Anderen Ohr grinsend durch das Portraitloch kam.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben!", sagte er ohne Einleitung.

"Was?", fragte Lily und musste ebenfalls grinsen. James´ war ansteckend.

"Peter hat ein Date!"

"Ehrlich?"

"Ja! Im Zug ist er für eine Weile verschwunden und jetzt kommt er zum Abendessen und sagt, dass er dieses Wochenende ein Date hat!"

"Mit wem?", fragte Lily neugierig.

"Sie heißt Josefine oder so ähnlich."

Lilys Lächeln verblasste. "Das ist komisch ... die Einzige Josefine die ich kenne, ist eine Siebtklässlerin aus Slytherin."

"Das wird sie dann ja wohl nicht sein ... Peter würde ja wohl keine Slytherin daten.", meinte James bestimmt.

Lily lächelte wieder. "Du weißt – bis vor zwei Jahren habe ich auch noch gesagt, ich würde nie mit dir ausgehen."

"Das war etwas anderes.", behauptete James und setzte sich neben Lily.

Eigentlich wollte sie James berichtigen und zurechtweisen, dass er Leute nicht danach beurteilen sollte, in welchem Haus sie waren. Aber da das vermutlich zu einem Streit geführt hätte, ließ sie es bleiben und genoss lieber seine Gesellschaft.

Lily und James betraten die Große Halle am nächsten Morgen Hand in Hand. Als Lily die Schüler näher betrachtete fiel ihr etwas merkwürdiges auf.

"Weiß einer von euch, warum mich hier alle so komisch anglotzen?", fragte Lily, als sie sich mit James zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch setze. Sie waren alle versammelt, nur Peter fehlte.

Die anderen Mädels tauschten wissende Blicke. "Wir glauben es zu wissen.", sagte Alice und Elizabeth und Dorcas nickten.

"Und warum?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

"Bevor wir in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren sind," begann Elizabeth, "du weist schon – als die Geschichte mit dem Ball war –" sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen herum, "da haben uns eine Menge Leute gefragt, was mit euch zwei los ist und warum dir James hinterher gerannt ist ... wir haben ihnen nicht _alles_ erzählt, aber wir haben zugegeben, dass ihr zusammen seid."

"Aber woher wissen das jetzt alle hier?"

"Oh, komm schon Lil, du weist wie schnell sich Klatsch und Tratsch hier verbreitet.", sagte Dorcas. "Vor allem – ich will James ja noch nicht eingebildeter machen - aber du hast es geschafft einen der berüchtigtsten Weiberhelden hier in Hogwarts an dich zu ketten."

Lily sah James stirnrunzelnd an, der dreckig grinste. Sie rollte mit den Augen und fragte dann: "Also wollt ihr mir sagen, dass all diese Leute einfach nur eifersüchtig sind? Das ist lächerlich."

"Ja, sie sind eifersüchtig und ja, es ist wirklich lächerlich.", stimmte Alice ihr zu.

"Ich weiß, wie wir ihre Mäuler stopfen können.", sagte James und grinste arrogant.

"Wie?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

Sie bekam auf diese Frage nie eine Antwort. Stattdessen gab James ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Aber anstatt, dass die Leute aufgehört hätten zu starren, breitete sich ein Meer aus geflüsterten Worten in der Halle aus.

Kurz darauf erschien Peter und setzte sich zu ihnen. Doch er war nicht alleine. Ein Mädchen kam mit ihm. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes langes Haar und schokoladebraune Augen.

"Leute, dass ist Josefine Anderson.", sagte Peter glücklich.

Lily und die Mädchen waren die Ersten, die sich vorstellten. Josefine sah nett, aber ziemlich still und scheu aus. _Kein Wunder. Sonst würde sie sich wohl kaum für Peter interessieren, _dachte Lily.

James und Sirius waren erst mal sprachlos. Sie hatten das grün-silberne Abzeichen auf Josefines Umhang entdeckt.

Bevor es zu offensichtlich wurde, dass sie nicht mit Josefine reden wollten, sagte Sirius: "James, ich habe mein Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen. Gehst du mit mir nach oben?"

James sprang sofort auf. "Sicher."

Auch Remus stand auf um sich ihnen anzuschließen. "Ich gehe auch mit. Ich habe mein Schreibzeug liegen gelassen."

Kaum waren sie außerhalb der Großen Halle wandte sich Sirius an seine Freunde: "Sie ist eine Slytherin!"

"Du solltest ihr eine Chance geben. Sie muss ja nicht schlecht sein, nur weil sie aus Slytherin kommt.", sagte Remus vernünftig.

"Es ist ja nicht nur das.", sagte Sirius, und seine Stimme wurde ruhiger. "Habt ihr gesehen, wie Snivellus und diese ganze andere Schleimbande aus Slytherin herübergeglotzt haben, als Peter uns Josefine vorgestellt hat?"

Als James und Remus verneinten fuhr er ungeduldig fort. "Sie haben verdammt selbstzufrieden zu uns herübergestarrt. Und _warum_ sollten sie glücklich sein, wenn das alles mit rechten Dingen zuginge?"

"Das stimmt auch wieder.", sagte James. "Aber Remus hat Recht. Wir können sie nicht von vorn herein verurteilen, weil sie in einem Haus voller Idioten ist."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Während der nächsten Zeit war Lilys und James´ Beziehung nicht die Einzige die sich weiterentwickelte. Peter und Josefine verbrachten fast ihre ganze Freizeit miteinander. Sirius schien der Einzige zu sein, der Josefine skeptisch gegenüber stand.

_Vielleicht bin ich ja schon paranoid, _dachte er sich öfter als einmal.

Aber dieses ungute Gefühl ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln ...


	8. 8 Discoveries

Ich besitze nichts an dieser Story schluchz. Entweder die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling oder Lilyfan06. Leider ...

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 8!

**Discoveries**

Lily atmete schnell, als sie in dieser kühlen Märznacht den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stürmte.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht. Sie hatte das ganze Schloss (jedenfalls die ihr bekannten Plätze) nach James oder einem Marauder abgesucht. Nichts. Sie hatte keinen von ihnen gefunden.

Sie setzte sich außer Atem neben Alice vor das Feuer.

"Noch immer nichts von James gesehen?", fragte sie.

"Nein. Ich habe weder ihn noch Sirius, noch Remus, nein nicht einmal Peter gefunden.", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich leicht.

"Naja. Das Schloss ist riesig. Vermutlich warst du einfach zu den falschen Zeiten an den falschen Orten. Und-", sie fuhr im Flüsterton fort, so dass nur Lily sie hören konnte, "außerdem ist heute Vollmond. Remus wirst du kaum finden wollen."

Alice und Lily hatten in ihrem fünften Jahr heraus gefunden, dass Remus ein Werwolf war.

Lily antwortete nicht. Sie starrte nur wortlos in die tanzenden Flammen. Alice konnte beobachte, wie ihre Mimik sich von Aufregung in Verwirrtheit änderte.

"Geht es dir gut, Lily?" Langsam wurde auch Alice besorgt.

"Ich denke, dass James mir etwas verheimlicht. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl.", sagte Lily gerade heraus, starrte jedoch weiterhin das Feuer an.

"Hast du nicht irgendeine Ahnung?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Alice dann endlich in die Augen. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist."

Alice war verwirrt. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Denk mal nach. Remus ist immer den ganzen Tag vor Vollmond verschwunden, weil er krank ist. James, Sirius und Peter wirken etwas aufgeregt. Und jede Vollmondnacht gehen alle drei früh zu Bett."

Alice wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sicher, die Marauder waren oft riskant, aber sie waren nicht so dumm mit einem Werwolf herum zu rennen.

Alice beschloss ins Bett zu gehen und so ging Lily zurück zu den Schulsprecherräumen.

Das Erste was sie dort tat, war in James Zimmer zu schauen, ob er inzwischen gekommen war. Er war nicht da.

Lily hatte es eigentlich gar nicht anders erwartete, aber ihre Stimmung sank noch mehr, als sie sein leeres Bett sah.

Sie holte ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in eine dicke Decke einmummelte.

_Ich werde hier auf ihn warten und dann zur Rede stellen, wenn er auftaucht, _dacht Lily. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis sie einschlief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James kam gegen drei Uhr zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, den er sich mit Lily teilte.

Er bewegte sich langsam und schleppend. Moony hatte sich heute Nacht extrem unbändig benommen.

Er sah Lily auf der Couch schlafen. Es tat ihm weh, dass er sie belügen musste.

Aber als die Marauders vor über zwei Jahren Animagi geworden waren, hatten sie sich geschworen, dass sie es keiner Menschenseele erzählen sollten. Immerhin konnten sie in Askaban landen, wenn es jemand Falsches heraus fand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily erwachte langsam.

"Scheiße!", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich einfach eingeschlafen habe."

Sie streckte sich und schlich sich dann in James Zimmer. Da lag er und schlief ganz ruhig.

Wenn er nicht so verdammt friedlich ausgesehen hätte, hätte Lily ihn am Liebsten in den Arsch getreten, so dass er aus seinem Bett gefallen wäre.

Stattdessen schloss sie leise wieder die Tür und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Bevor sie in die Große Halle ging, schaute sie noch einmal in James Zimmer und war erstaunt, dass er nicht mehr da war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Du schaust besorg aus, Lil", sagte Alice als sich Lily zu ihr zum Frühstück setzte.

Lily überzeugte sich, dass sie niemand belauschte. In ihrer Nähe saß sonst niemand. "Irgendetwas machen die Jungs. Und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist."

"Du kannst sie schon selbst fragen. Da kommen sie schon."

Lily blickte auf und sa James, Sirius und Peter, die sich in die Große Halle schleppten. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie beim leisesten Windhauch umfallen. Sie setzten sich wortlos neben die Mädchen und begannen zu essen.

"Wo ist Remus?", fragte Lily plötzlich mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

"Wie bitte?" James hatte genau gehört, was Lily gesagt hatte, aber er versuchte sich Zeit zu verschaffen.

"Wo ist Remus? Er ist nicht hier und ich habe ihn auch gestern nicht gesehen."

James sah verzweifelt zu Sirius. Sie schienen sich ohne Worte auf eine Ausrede zu einigen. "Seine Mum ist krank.", log er und wich Lilys Blick aus.

"Oh.", sagte Lily und sah zweifelnd zu Alice, die ihren Blick mit hochgezogenen Brauen erwiderte.

James und Sirius sahen das natürlich, wie Lily gehofft hatte. Sie tauschten einen entsetzten Blick aus. _Gut, _dacht Lily_, macht euch nur einmal Sorgen, so wie ich letzte Nacht. _

James öffnete seinen Mund, aber Lily war zu schnell für ihn.

"Ich muss in die Bücherei. Mein Aufsatz für Astronomie ist noch nicht fertig.", sie sprang auf drückte James einen Kuss auf die Wange, grinste Alice triumphierend zu und verschwand.

"Was war das?", fragte Sirius James.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James fand Lily tatsächlich in der Bücherei wieder.

"James Potter an einem Samstag in der Bücherei? Jetzt habe ich also eines der Weltwunder schon hinter mir.", sagte sie während er sich neben sie setzte.

"Ich bin zu müde für Scherze.", stellte James trocken fest.

Lily lächelte wissend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu. James holte seine Buch aus der Tasche und hatte gerade zu lesen begonnen, als Lily abrupt fragte: "Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

"Auf den Schlossgründen herum.", sagte James und sah Lily nicht an, obwohl es ja eigentlich gar nicht gelogen war.

Lily glaubte ihm kein Wort.

"Es hat aber nichts damit zu tun, dass Remus verschwunden ist?"

James zuckte zusammen und sah in Lilys großartige grüne Augen und ahnte sofort, dass sie Remus Geheimnis kannte.

"Nein.", versuchte er noch seinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts mehr nützte.

Lily versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken und schrieb weiter an ihrem Aufsatz.

Aber so schnell wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

Sie sah James wieder an und er erkannte die Wut in ihren Augen.

"Warum lügst du mich an?"

Er sah immer verzweifelter aus. Er wollte Lily nicht verletzen, aber dabei war er gerade. Was sollte er tun?

"Lily, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich will ja, aber ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lily verzweifelt.

"Du würdest es nicht verstehen.", murmelte er.

Jetzt hatte Lily genug.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Sie hörte erst auf zu rennen, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte. Lily verschloss die Türe, warf sich aufs Bett und dachte nur, wie dämlich Männer doch waren.

Als sie an diesem Punkt angekommen war, klopfte jemand an ihre Tür und James Stimme erklang: "Lily? Bist du da drinnen?"

"Geh weg!"

"Lil–"

"Ich habe gesagt du sollst verschwinden!"

Stille – dann hörte Lily wie James´ Schritte sich entfernten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James fühlte sich wie der letzte Dreck, als er mit hängendem Kopf in den Gryffindorturm ging. Er sah Sirius und (zu seiner Überraschung) Remus am Feuer sitzen.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte: "Schön dich wieder zu haben, Remus."

Auch wenn Remus blass und müde aussah erwiderte er James Lächeln und erwiderte: „Aber dieses grimassenartige Lächeln wirkt bei uns nicht. Was ist los?" Auch Sirius musterte James genauer.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er seine Freunde nicht so leicht täuschen konnte.

"Ich erzähl es euch im Schlafsaal.", sagte er leise. Sirius und Remus standen ohne lange Fragen auf und folgten James die Treppe hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Sirius schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. James sah sich um. "Wo ist Peter?"

"Vermutlich bei Josefine.", sagte Sirius grimmig.

Remus wechselte mit einem Blick auf Sirius das Thema. "Heraus mit der Sprache, Prongs."

James erzählte ihnen alles was passiert war. Dass Lily ihn ausquetschen wollte, dass er vermutete, dass sie wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Dass er es ihr ja nicht sagen konnte und dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte.

Remus fasste sich als Erster wieder. "Du musst es ihr eben erzählen."

James sah ihn überrascht an. "WAS?"

"Er hat Recht.", sagte Sirius. "Du kannst dich nicht wegen so etwas mit Lily zerstreiten. Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. Ich weiß wir haben uns geschworen es keinem zu sagen und so, aber das hier ist anders. Wir können Lily vertrauen."

James sah noch immer geschockt aus. "Raus mit dir.", sagte Sirius. "Geh und erzähl ihr gefälligst alles!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily saß an ihrem Zimmerfenster und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Jemand versuchte ihre Türe zu öffnen, diese war allerdings noch immer verschlossen. Sie wusste auch so schon, wer der ungebetene Gast war.

"Lily!", hörte sie James' Stimme. "Ich weiß, dass du mich gerade hasst, aber ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie sagte nichts, sondern deutete nur mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tür, woraufhin diese aufsprang. James machte ein paar unsichere Schritte in ihre Richtung.

"Warum hast du mich angelogen?", fragte sie tonlos.

"Ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber ich habe jetzt mit den Anderen gesprochen und wir haben beschlossen, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist. Also ich werde dir jetzt alles erzählen."

Er setzte sich neben sie und begann eine unglaubliche Geschichte zu erzählen, die er weder vorher noch danach jemandem anderen erzählt hatte.

"Seit wir in diese Schule gehen, haben wir natürlich bemerkt, dass Remus einmal im Monat verschwindet. Er hat Sirius, Peter und mir immer erzählt, von wegen seine Mutter wäre krank und er müsse sie besuchen. Anfangs haben wir ihm geglaubt ... wie gesagt am Anfang.

Dann haben wir bemerkt, dass er immer den Tag vor und nach Vollmond verschwunden ist. In unserem zweiten Jahr haben wir dann alle Puzzelteilchen zusammengesetzt und herausgefunden, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Wir haben ihn damit konfrontiert und er hat es nicht geleugnet."

Er hätte erwartet, dass Lily geschockt sein würde, aber sie nickte nur und stellte fest: "Ich weiß das von Remus."

James sah sie an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. "Denkst du wirklich, das wäre nur euch aufgefallen, wann Remus immer fehlt? ... Wie auch immer. Erzähl weiter."

James fuhr fort. "Während den nächsten Vollmondnächten sind wir immer im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und haben uns schrecklich gefühlt.

Remus hat uns erzählt, wie schmerzhaft seine Verwandlungen waren und wir wollten ihm helfen.

Und dann hat Peter gesagt: 'Schade, dass wir uns nicht in Tiere verwandeln können.´ Er hat es als Scherz gemeint. Sirius und ich haben es ernst genommen.

Die nächsten drei Jahre haben wir (auch in den Sommerferien) daran gearbeitet Animagi zu werden.

Nach unendlich vielen Fehlschlägen haben wir es in der ersten Woche im fünften Jahr endlich geschafft. Wir konnten uns verwandeln und Remus auch bei Vollmond helfen.

Erst war er schrecklich und hat uns ständig abgegriffen. Heute kämpft er kaum noch. Wir haben ihm geholfen, dass er auch als Werwolf einen Rest seines menschlichen Ichs behalten kann."

Lily starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist gefährlich! Was, wenn Remus euch beißt!"

Aber nach einiger Zeit fasste sie sich wieder etwas.

"In was verwandelt ihr euch? Hat es etwas mit euren Spitznamen zu tun?"

James lächelte leicht. "Remus ist Moony. Peter ist Wormtail, er wird eine Ratte. Sirius ist Padfoot, er wird ein großer schwarzer Hund und ich bin Prongs. Ich verwandle mich in einen Hirsch."

"Zeig es mir.", flüsterte Lily. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie diese fantastische Geschichte glauben konnte.

James ging in die Mitte des Raumes und verwandelte sich in Prongs. Lily sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und berührte sein Geweih. Der Hirsch verwandelte sich wieder zurück in James. Dieser legte sich Lilys Hand um seinen Nacken.

"Ist wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ja.", lächelte sie. "Uns geht es gut."

"Gut."

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Bett.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Süß, oder?

Bitte reviewt fleißig und sagt mir, wie ihr es findet.

lg


	9. 9 Graduation

Das neunte Chapter ! Bitte auch mindestens 9 Reviews dazu!

(bin Optimist **gg**)

Übrigens gehören die Figuren in dieser Geschichte _noch immer_ nicht mir sondern entweder J.K. Rowling oder lilyfan06!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

lg APWBDumbledore

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Graduation**

"Hey, Lily, ist das nicht deine Eule?", fragte Elizabeth.

Lily, Elizabeth, Alice und Dorcas waren alle in Lily's Schlafsaal und halfen ihr packen, da sie in zwei Tagen zu Petunias Hochzeit kommen musste.

Allerdings hatten sie ganz vergessen, dass sie packen sollten, sondern saßen herum und redeten über alles Mögliche.

Lily sah sich um. Lilys Eule tappte gegen das Fenster und hatte eine Notiz ans Bein gebunden. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Fenster woraufhin dieses aufsprang und die Eule auf Lilys Schulter flog.

Sie öffnete den Brief. Die Schrift sah aus wie die von Petunia. Neugierig begann Lily laut vorzulesen. Warum schrieb Petunia ihr?

_Lily,_

_Wie du weist, werde ich diesen Samstag Vernon heiraten und wie wollen nicht, dass du kommst. Ich weiß Mom will es unbedingt, aber Vernon und ich wollen dich nicht sehen. _

_Bitte schreib Mom, dass du nicht kommen kannst._

_Petunia_

Die Mädels sahen Lily sprachlos an. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte Lily einfach: "Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt wohl Mom schreiben."

Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer, nahm Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Als sie fertig war, gab sie den Brief ihrer Eule und diese machte sich auf und davon.

Alice war die Erste die sprach. "Was hast du geschrieben?"

"Dass ich noch viel für die U.T.Z.e lernen muss und dass es so vermutlich besser ist." Lilys Stimme klang jetzt doch nicht mehr so fest.

"Lily, trifft es dich sehr?", fragte Elizabeth vorsichtig.

"Mir geht es bestens.", meinte Lily aber jetzt glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich bin dumm, das ist alles. Ich hätte auf so etwas vorbereitet sein müssen. Und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich gerne dort hingegangen wäre."

Die restliche Nacht dachte Lily noch lange. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie diese Nachricht von Petunia so aus der Bahn warf. Immerhin hatte sie seit fast sieben Jahren kein vernünftiges Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Während der Ferien waren die Siebtklässler dann so beladen mit Arbeit, dass Lily sowieso kaum noch an ihre Schwester und Vernon denken konnte.

Das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team, angeführt von James, schlug die Slytherins im Endspiel und gewann so den Pokal.

Die Party die daraufhin folgte würde wohl in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen.

Irgendwie, und Lily wollte gar nicht wissen, wie, hatten die Marauder zwanzig Kisten Butterbier, einige Flaschen Feuerwhisky und genügend Essen für das restliche Wochenende in den Turm geschmuggelt.

McGonagall hatte zweimal erfolglos versucht die Party zu beenden. Die Schüler waren immer wieder aus ihren Schlafsälen gekommen.

Schließlich hatte sie Dumbledore geholte, dem sich keiner zu widersetzen wagte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bevor man es noch richtig fassen konnte, steckten die Siebtklässler schon mitten in ihren U.T.Z.-Prüfungen. Während draußen die Sonne immer heißer schien, waren die Mädels gestresst und die Jungs unwirsch.

So seltsam es auch war, war Lily doch irgendwie traurig, dass die Prüfungen vorüber waren.

Das bedeutete schließlich, dass Hogwarts wirklich vorüber war.

Sieben Jahre lang war Hogwarts für sie alles gewesen und jetzt würde sie die Schule vielleicht nie mehr sehen.

Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass die sieben großartigsten Jahre ihres Lebens in ein paar Wochen vorüber sein würden.

Die Leitung des St. Mungo Krankenhauses hatte ihr eine Eule geschickt, dass sie für das Heilertrainings-Programm aufgenommen war und dass es am 1. August starten würde.

Weil sie Jahrgangsbeste war, sollte Lily bei der Abschlusszeremonie am letzten Schultag eine Rede halten.

Das machte ihr fast mehr Sorgen, wie die Prüfungen.

Sie hasste es einfach vor so vielen Menschen zu sprechen. Sicher, auf als Schulsprecherin hatte sie vor den Vertrauensschülern sprechen müssen, aber das war etwas Anderes.

Die Vertrauensschüler waren schließlich nicht ein paar Hundert Leute.

Viel schneller als es allen lieb war, war auch schon der Tag der Abschlussfeier da. Lily war, wie alle anderen in schwarze Festumhänge gehüllt. Sie stand eher am Ende der langen Reihe von Siebklässlern. Direkt hinter ihr James.

Als sie an den Leuten vorbeigingen, entdeckte sie ihre Mutter neben James Eltern. Sie musste lächeln, als sie das stolze Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah.

Nach wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit kamen sie endlich an den Stühlen für die Absolventen an. Lily saß mit James in der ersten Reihe. Nah bei den Schulvorständen.

McGonagall hielt eine Einleitungsansprache in der sie sagte, wie stolz sie seie, dass sie all diese Schüler hatte unterrichten dürfen und so weiter und so fort.

Lily hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie musste daran denken, dass sie gleich nach McGonagall sprechen musste.

"Und jetzt möchte ich Lily Evans auf die Bühne bitten, die dieses Jahr auch unsere Schulsprecherin war.", beendete Professor McGonagall ihre Rede und verließ das Podium.

Lily atmete tief durch und trat hinter das Podium. Sie sah in die Menge und begann dann zu sprechen.

"_Es gibt nur ein Wort das beschreibt, wie ich mich während meiner ersten Zugfahrt hierher fühlte: panisch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich erwarten würde. _

_Aber als ich Hogwarts das erste Mal sah, fühlte ich, dass ich hier mein Zuhause gefunden hatte. _

_Die vergangenen sieben Jahre hier, waren die Besten meines bisherigen Lebens. Manche Dinge werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Zum Beispiel wie wir immer mit unseren Quiddich-Teams mitgefiebert haben oder den Hauspokal gewinnen wollten._

_Und ich weiß, dass weder die Schüler noch das Personal die vielen Streiche vergessen werden, die hier in den letzten Jahren gespielt wurden. Meistens ausgeführt von den selben vier Personen.", _sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah kurz in Richtung der Marauder. Dann fuhr sie fort:_ "Alle wissen wohl, wen ich meine._

"_Aber diese Zeiten sind vorüber und wir werden jetzt in die richtige Welt entlassen, welche, wie uns wohl jeder Erwachsene sagen kann, ein schrecklicher Ort ist._

_Aber denkt nicht, dass heute etwas zu Ende geht. Denkt, dass heute etwas Neues beginnt. _

_Wir suchen uns unser Schicksal aus, wir bestimmen unser Leben._

_Wir dürfen uns nicht unterdrücken und einschüchtern lassen, sondern wir müssen aufstehen und für unsere Überzeugung einstehen._

_Ich gratuliere euch. Wir haben es geschafft!"_

Applaus brandete auf, als Lily das Podium verließ und sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.

"Glücklich, dass es vorbei ist?", wisperte ihr James zu.

"Du hast keine Ahnung.", lächelte sie erleichtert.

Als Nächstes überreicht ihnen Dumbledore ihre Abschlusszeugnisse.

Einer nach dem Anderen ging nach vor, schüttelte Dumbledores Hand und bekam sein Diplom. Als Lily ihres nahm, bemerkte sie einen kleinen Extrazettel, der hinzugefügt war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nach der Zeremonie, den Treffen mit den Eltern und, wie es schien, tausenden von Fotos, trafen sich die Marauder, Lily, Alice und Dorcas im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher.

Elizabeth hätte eigentlich auch kommen sollen, aber sie hatte im Vorbeigehen etwas von einem Typen gemurmelt und war verschwunden.

Josefine, die normalerweise wie ein Siamesischer Zwilling bei Peter klebte, war seit dem Quidditch-Finale öfter mit anderen Leuten zusammen. (Nicht dass das jemanden außer Peter gestört hätte.)

Sie hatten den Raum kaum betreten, da zog Lily auch schon den kleinen Extrazettel hervor, der bei ihrem Zeugnis gewesen war.

In einer geschwungenen engen Handschrift stand folgende Notiz darauf geschrieben:

_Komm um acht Uhr in mein Büro. Das Passwort ist „Säure Drops". _

Verwirrt wandte sich Lily an ihre Freunde. "Hat noch jemand so eine komische Einladung bei seinem Zeugnis?"

Es stellte sich heraus, das sie alles denselben Zettel bekommen hatten.

"Von wem sind die?", fragte Peter ängstlich.

"Sie müssen von Dumbledore sein, der ist der Einziger, der die Zeugnisse in der Hand gehabt hat.", antwortete James.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden diskutierten sie, was Dumbledore von ihnen wollen konnte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro um der Frage auf den Grund zu gehen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Als sie die Treppe hinter den steinernen Wasserspeiern hochgefahren waren, klopfte James an die Tür.

"Kommt rein.", hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme von der anderen Seite des Büros.

Sie betraten zögernd Dumbledores Büro und nahmen auf sein Geheiß hin auf den sieben Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz.

Als alle saßen sagte Dumbledore: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch wundert, was ich heute von euch will."

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln kam auf.

"Wie euch allen bekannt ist, wird Lord Voldemort jeden Tag stärker. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle nicht die Menschen seid, die sich zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie Voldemort Leben zerstört.

Ich lade euch alle dazu ein, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Einem geheimen Orden, den ich gegründet habe und leite.

Damit könnt ihr aktiv helfen Lord Voldemort zu stürzen. Aber ich weiß, dass dies keine leichte Entscheidung ist.

Eure Arbeit würde sehr gefährlich und ihr würdet jeden Tag eurer Leben riskieren. Ich gebe euch zwei Wochen um euch zu entscheiden und ich bitte euch eure Entscheidung sorgfältig abzuwägen.

Keiner wird schlecht von euch denken, wenn ihr ablehnt. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Alle schüttelten stumm den Kopf.

"Gut. Dann könnt ihr zurück in eure Schlafsäle gehen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Also das war sicher nicht das, was ich erwartet habe.", sagte Sirius. Sie waren wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher zurück gekehrt und besprachen das eben gehörte.

"Wirklich?", meinte Dorcas sarkastisch.

"Also was denkt ihr?", fragte Lily ernst.

James antwortete als Erster. "Naja, es gibt keine Zweifel daran, dass es gefährlich ist, aber wenn es hilft den Krieg zu stoppen. Ich werde es machen."

"Aber ist es das wert unser Leben zu opfern?", quiekte Peter.

"Absolut.", sagte Remus.

Sie redeten noch bis fünf Uhr morgens. Als sie auseinander gingen hatte sich jeder für den Beitritt entschieden. Auch Peter.

REVIEWT! SONST RAPPELTS IM KASTEN! (Hört sich richtig gefährlich an, oder )


	10. 10 Girl Talk and Boy Thoughts

**Girl Talk And Guy Thoughts**

Bald nach Schulschluss hatte Lily eine Zweizimmerwohnung im Muggel-London gefunden.

James, Sirius und Remus hatten ein Appartement in Hogsmeade gemietet.

James war aber ohnehin öfter bei Lily als in seiner eigenen Wohnung.

Eigentlich hätte auch Peter bei seinen Freunden einziehen sollen, aber seine Mutter war strikt dagegen.

Sie bestand darauf dass Peter bei ihr blieb, da er ohnehin noch zu jung und zu unselbstständig sei, als dass er alleine wohnen könnte. Peter hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass er nicht alleine sondern mit seinen Freunden eine Wohnung teilen würde, aber sie beharrte auf ihrem Standpunkt.

Elizabeth und Dorcas hatten ein Appartement im gleichen Haus wie Lily gemietet. Es war nur einen Stock über ihrem.

Alle drei hatten auch Alice ein Zimmer in ihren Wohnungen angeboten, aber sie hatte abgelehnt ohne einen Grund anzugeben.

Aber diesen fand Lily ein paar Tage später auch so heraus.

Lily ging eines Morgens in ihre Küche um sich eine Kanne von Kaffe zu machen. Sie konnte den Koffein-Kick brauchen. Sie und James waren letzte Nacht sehr lange auf gewesen.

Sie hatte sich gerade am Küchentisch niedergelassen und begonnen während dem Kaffetrinken ihre Post durch zu sehen, als James aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlurft kam. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

Lily musste grinsen. James sah so müde aus, wie sie sich fühlte. "Guten Morgen.", flötete sie mit absichtlich munterer Stimme.

"Wie kannst du nur so munter sein?", fragte er und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Bin ich ja nicht.", lachte sie. „Ich bin genauso müde wie du, aber ich muss heute auch noch arbeiten gehen. Und zwar in –", sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „genau einer halben Stunde. Also musste ich mich dazu zwingen munter zu werden."

"Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. In Wahrheit liebst du deinen Job im Buchladen."

Lily lächelte und nippte an ihrem Kaffe.

Er hatte Recht. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit bei Florish and Blotts. Ihre Mom hatte angeboten die Miete für ihre Wohnung zu zahlen bis ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin begann. Aber Lily hatte abgelehnt. Sie wollte nicht mehr von ihrer Familie abhängig sein.

"Wenn wir schon von Jobs sprechen.", meinte Lily, "Wie läuft es beim Training?"

James hatte vor ein paar Wochen gemeinsam mit Sirius und Alice das Aurorentraining begonnen. Da heute Samstag war, hatten sie frei.

"Es geht schneller voran, als ich dachte.", sagte James nachdenklich. "Seit letztem Jahr haben sie die Ausbildungszeit von zwei auf ein Jahr gekürzt."

"Und wessen geniale Idee war das?", fragte Lily sarkastisch.

"Crouch, er denkt desto mehr Auroren, ob gut oder nicht, desto leichter kann man Voldemort bezwingen. Und es gehen die Gerüchte um, dass er den Auroren die Erlaubnis zur Einsetzung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche geben will."

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was sie bis jetzt so gehört hatte, würde Crouch _alles_ geben um Voldemort zu vernichten.

Lily wollte den Krieg auch beenden, aber sie würde nie über Leichen gehen. _Aber Crouch muss es auch nicht tun, _dachte Lily bitter, _Er lässt es Leute wie James, Sirius und Alice für ihn tun. _

Lily zwang sich zu anderen Gedanken und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Verdammt, ich muss gehen.", sagte sie und stürzte den Rest ihres Kaffe hinunter.

James sah ebenfalls auf seinen Zeitmesser. "Ich auch.", stimmte er zu und stand ebenfalls auf. Er ging zu Lily und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte er mit tieferer Stimme als gewöhlich.

Lily grinste. "Ja. Ich komme nach der Arbeit zu dir."

Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsst sie sanft.

"Ich weiß, was du vorhast, James", flüsterte Lily. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich zur Arbeit."

"Fein.", sagte James und hob seine Hände zum Zeichen, dass er aufgab, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste James auf die Nasenspitze.

"Wir sehen uns heute Nacht.", sagte James sanft.

"Wir sehen uns heute Nacht.", wiederholte Lily lächelnd.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily wankte mit einem Bücherstapel, der beinahe so hoch wie sie war aus dem Lagerraum von Florish and Blotts. Mühselig stellte sie den Stapel auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab und begann sie in die Regale einzuordnen. Sie war in ihre Arbeit vertieft, so dass sie zusammenschrak, als jemand einen lauten Schrei ausstieß.

"Lily!", schrie die Frauenstimme.

Lily drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand eine von einem Ohr zum Anderen grinsende Alice

"Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!", empörte sich Lily, während sie Alice erfreut umarmte.

Alice löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah Lily prüfend an. "Bist du okay? Du schaust müde aus."

Lily musste grinsen. "Mir geht es gut. Ich habe letzte Nacht nur nicht sehr viel geschlafen."

"Oh, ich verstehe.", grinste jetzt auch Alice. "Wann ist James gegangen?"

"Gegen sieben.", gab Lily Auskunft und versuchte einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen. Alice hob eine Augenbraue. "Heute Morgen."

Jetzt mussten sie beide lachen. Alice erholte sich bald wieder und fragte nun halbwegs ernsthaft: "Und wann bist du ins Bett gegangen?"

"Ins Bett gehen und schlafen gehen sind _sehr_ unterschiedliche Dinge, Alice."

Sie sahen sich an und prusteten erneut los.

"Du bist aber nicht wirklich hier, um mich zu fragen, wie lange ich so schlafe, oder?", fragte Lily als sie sich wieder halbwegs von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, brauche ich jemanden zum Reden.", meinte Alice und wurde plötzlich ernsthaft. "Wann hast du Mittagspause?"

Lily sah auf die große Wanduhr.

"Ich kann jetzt sofort gehen. Ich muss nur schnell meinem Boss Bescheid sagen und meinen Geldbeutel holen."

Sie verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer und erschien strahlend und mit ihrem Geldbeutel bewaffnet wieder.

Froh verließen die Beiden den Buchladen und betraten die sonnenbeschienene Winkelgasse.

"Wo willst du essen?", fragte Lily als sie in die einkaufslustige Menge eintauchten.

"Lass uns zu Florean Fortescue gehen. Ich habe Lust auf einen Eisbecher.", sagte Alice begeistert.

"Hört sich toll an!"

Sie drängelten sich durch bis zum Eissalon und ließen sich an einen kleinen Tisch unter einem Sonnenschirm plumpsen.

Dann bestellten sie mit glänzenden Augen zwei Riesen-Eisbecher mit Extra-Schokosoße.

"Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?", fragte Lily nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten lang nur ihrem Eis gewidmet hatte.

"Ich habe mich nur so gefragt, was du nächsten Freitag gegen vier Uhr machst."

Lily dachte kurz nach. "Naja, Samstag habe ich Geburtstag, aber Freitag ... nein, nichts wovon ich wüsste. Warum?"

Alices Miene hellte sich auf. "Frank und ich werden heiraten.", sagte sie dann, als wäre es das Alltäglichste auf der Welt.

Lilys sah sie fassungslos an. "Was?"

Alice strahlte noch mehr. "Ja! Es wird eine ganz kleine Hochzeit. Nur Familie und die besten Freunde ... aber dich wollte ich noch etwas fragen ..."

"Was denn?", fragte Lily neugierig.

"Also,", Alice sah jetzt doch ein wenig nervös aus, "es ist nur ... Lil wir sind jetzt schon sehr lange Freundinnen und so habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht meine Trauzeugin sein willst?"

Jetzt war es an Lily zu strahlen. "Mit Vergnügen, Alice!"

"Gut! Ich habe Dorcas und Elizabeth letzte Nacht schon gefragt, ob sie meine Brautjungfern sein wollen. Ich wollte dich nicht stören, weil ich wusste, dass James bei dir war und _ich_ hasse es, wenn jemand stört, wenn Frank da ist."

"Warte einen Moment ... wann hat euch jemand gestört?", fragte Lily und grinste anzüglich.

Alice wurde leicht rot. "Letzte Woche war ich bei Frank in der Wohnung. Wir haben herumgemacht, als plötzlich seine Mutter einen Überraschungsbesuch machte."

Lily erschauderte. "Ja, das sitzt. Ist uns auch passiert, als James mir beim _Packen_ für den Umzug helfen wollte."

Die restliche Zeit von Lilys Mittagspause verbrachten sie darüber, lachend über ähnliche peinliche Vorfälle zu sprechen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Während der nächsten vier Tage waren die vier Mädels eifrig damit beschäftigt die Kleider für die Brautjungfern (knielang und hellblau) und natürlich Alices Kleid zu kaufen.

Da es nur eine kleine Hochzeit sein sollte entschied sie sich für ein langes, gerades Kleid, das obwohl es sehr einfach war, wunderschön aussah.

Lily, James und Sirius saßen im Appartement der Jungs und sprachen über Alices und Franks Hochzeit, als Sirius behauptete, dass Remus und Elizabeth miteinander hingehen wollten.

"Kein Scherz, oder?", fragte Lily Sirius erfreut.

"Kein Scherz.", grinste Sirius.

"Und mit wem gehst du?", fragte James Sirius.

"Vielleicht mit Lily.", meinte Sirius ernsthaft, wofür er sich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf einfing. Natürlich von James. Lily lachte nur.

"Aber ihr wisst, was das heißt?", fragte Lily James und Sirius.

"Nein, was?", fragte Sirius gleichgültig.

"Naja, Sirius. Du gehst alleine hin?"

"Ja.", antwortete er langsam und dachte angestrengt nach, was daran so verfänglich sein könnte.

Lily lächelte breit. "Da Elizabeth und Dorcas Brautjungfern und ich die Trauzeugin bin, heißt das, dass du, James, Remus, Peter und _Josefine_ während der ganzen Hochzeit beieinander sitzen müsst."

James und Sirius starrten Lily an, die süffisant grinste.

"Oh, kommt schon! Was ist so schlimm an ihr? Was hat sie euch getan?"

"Nichts.", antworteten James und Sirius zugleich.

"Warum mögt ihr sie dann nicht?"

James und Sirius seufzten und meinten dann zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal: "Irgendetwas ist seltsam an ihr ..."

"Genau! Etwas stimmt nicht!", stärkte Sirius seinem Freund den Rücken.

Lily rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Die Zwei wussten auch selbst, dass sie schrecklich stur waren.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alices und Frank's Hochzeit, war trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihrer Intimität wunderschön.

Lily wusste, als die Beiden ihre Schwüre leisteten, dass sie lange glücklich sein würden. Aber Lily konnte nicht anders, als auch an ihr eigenes Glück zu denken. An ihre eigene Hochzeit.

Ständig huschten ihr Gedanken wie: _Ich würde vielleicht mehr Leute einladen_, oder: _Meinen Schwur würde ich gerne selbst gestalten, _durch den Kopf.

_Was ich nur mit mir los, _fragte sich Lily und versuchte die lästigen Gedanken zu verbannen. _Warum plane ich meine Hochzeit? James und ich sind nicht einmal verlobt und ich denke schon ans heiraten. Außerdem will James sicher noch nicht heiraten. Schließlich ist er erst achtzehn und ich noch nicht einmal ganz. Wir haben noch massenhaft Zeit. _

Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Punkt irrte. Sie hatten nicht massenhaft Zeit.

Voldemort Macht wurde jeden Tag größer und jeder befand sich in großer Gefahr.

Und Mitglieder des Ordens zu sein, machte ihr Leben auch nicht gerade sicherer.

Lily und James waren seit sie beigetreten waren, bei sechs Begräbnissen gewesen. Alle von ermordeten Ordensmitgliedern. Sie hatten wirklich alles Andere als Zeit.

Lily ahnte nicht im Mindesten, dass James gerade die gleichen Gedanken plagten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gegen elf Uhr abends saßen Lily, James, Sirius, Dorcas, Peter and Josefine an einem großen Tisch zusammen und hatten schon ziemlich viel Alkohol vernichtet.

Sie lachten über jeden Blödsinn und Peter konnte kaum noch sprechen.

Josefine, die zwischen Peter und Lily saß lächelte nur höflich und hatte den ganzen Abend noch keinen Schluck getrunken.

Und es war sicher nicht so, dass Lily dachte, sie wäre uncool, weil sie nichts trank (eher im Gegenteil), aber Josefine schien sich kein bisschen mit ihnen zu amüsieren.

Plötzlich sprang Josefine auf und rieb ihren linken Unterarm. "Es ist schon spät. Ich muss gehen.", sagte sie leicht nervös.

Niemand protestierte, sondern alle wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht. Peter, der fast umfiel, begleitete sie noch aus der Halle.

Als Peter sich wieder setzte, fragte Sirius kichernd: "Wo sind Remus und Elizabeth hin?"

Lily sah sich um. "Da sind sie! Sie tanzen.", informierte sie Sirius.

Eine Weile beobachtete Lily Remus und Elizabeth. Sie wirkten glücklich.

Was dann geschah, hatte keiner erwartet: Remus küsste Elizabeth.

Lily Augen wurden groß. Aber dann musste sie lächeln.

Remus hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben durchmachen müssen. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt glücklich werden.

Remus und Elizabeth hatten inzwischen aufgehört zu tanzen und sahen sich nur ohne Worte an. Dann fassten sie sich an den Händen und verließen die Halle.

Gegen Mitternacht tauchten die zwei wieder auf und setzten sich lächelnd wieder an den Tisch.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden fragte Sirius: "Also seid ihr zwei jetzt zusammen, oder was?"

„Ja, sind wir."


	11. 11 An Engaging Conversation

Hi! Ein fettes Lob an alle die brav reviewen!

Und jetzt zu den Schwarzlesern! Was ist mit _euch_ falsch!

Ich finde es selbstverständlich, dass man Reviews schickt, wenn man eine Story liest!

Für was stellen die Writer die Geschichten sonst ins Netz? Wenn man keine Kritik oder kein Lob will, kann man sich die Stories schließlich auch nur Privat durchlesen!

So viel Arbeit ist es ja wirklich nicht kurz zu schreiben, wie es einem gefällt ... ODER?

Das Übersetzen ist auf jeden Fall mehr Arbeit und wenn ich so wenig Reviews bekomme, dann macht es auf alle Fälle weniger Spaß und die Kapitel dauern umso länger!

PS.: Ich habe die Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe ins Englische übersetzt und der Autorin geschickt und sie bedankt sich bei euch (die reviewen!) und hat sich wahnsinnig gefreut!

**An Engaging Conversation**

Lily wurde am nächsten Tag durch das Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, was sie sofort bereute, da sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf bemerkbar machte. _Der achtzehnte Geburtstag lässt sich ja toll an, _dachte sie wütend, _mit einem Kater vom Vortag_. Sie ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder und griff nach dem Telefonhörer auf ihrem Nachtisch.

"Hallo?", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

"Happy Birthday, Schätzchen!", jubelte Mrs. Evans für Lilys Geschmack _etwas_ zu laut.

"Danke, Mum.", murmelte Lily und legte sich wieder ganz hin.

"Wie fühlt man sich mit achtzehn?", fragte Mrs. Evans noch immer in ihrer „wir-freuen-uns-ja-alle-so-Stimme".

Lily grinste gequält. Das einzige was sich anders anfühlte als sonst, war ihr schmerzender Kopf.

"Großartig."

"Und was hast du heute alles so vor?"

"Ich weiß nicht. James hat gesagt, dass er alles geplant hat, was unter uns gesagt etwas beängstigend ist.", lachte Lily und war sofort wieder besser aufgelegt.

"Oh...", sagte Mrs. Evans mit einer wissenden Stimme.

"Weist du etwas, das ich nicht weiß?"

"Nein, nein, natürlich nicht Lily."

"Aha.", murmelte Lily und glaubte ihrer Mutter kein Wort.

"Gut. Dann werde ich einmal Schluss machen. Du hast schließlich einen großen Tag vor dir."

"HA! Also weist du, was er geplant hat.", lachte Lily triumphierend.

"Auf Wiederhören, Lily. Ich liebe dich.", sagte Mrs. Evans und tat als hätte sie Lilys letzte Worte nicht gehört.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mum. Ciao."

Lily hörte wie ihre Mutter auflegte und tat es ihr gleich.

_Das war ziemlich seltsam, _dachte sie, _warum weiß Mom mehr als ich?_

Lily schleppte sich unmotiviert ins Bad und weckte mit einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche ihre Lebensgeister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sie saß gerade an ihrem Küchentisch und trank eine Tasse Kaffe, als das Telefon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen läutete. Seufzend stand sie auf um das Gespräch entgegen zu nehmen.

"Hallo?"

"Hey Lil, ich bin´s."

"James? Wie – du hast ja gar kein Telefon, wie -"

"Ich bin in einer Telefonzelle. Aber wie auch immer. Ich führe dich heute zum Essen aus und du solltest dein schwarzes Kleid tragen."

Lily war jetzt verwirrter denn je zuvor. "Warum muss ich mich so schön anziehen?"

"Naja, weil ... also ich bin in einer Stunde bei dir."

"James–"

"Und Lil, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

"Danke, James, aber was hast du vor --"

"Bis in einer Stunde."

James hatte aufgelegt.

Was um Himmels Willen ging hier vor? Wussten etwas alle außer ihr etwas?

Während sie sich fertig machte, überlegte sie weiter, warum James so ein großes Geheimnis aus dem heutigen Tag machte.

Als James läutete war sie soweit fertig. Ihre Haare waren zu einem losen Knoten hoch gesteckt, ihr Make-Up war perfekt und sie trug ihr trägerloses, knielanges schwarzes Kleid.

In einer Hand trug sie eine schwarze Handtasche, in der anderen ihre schrecklich unbequemen und hohen schwarzen High-Heels.

Sie öffnete außer Atem die Tür für einen grinsenden James.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine zerzausten schwarzen Haare. Die waren aber auch das Einzige, das wie immer aussah.

Er trug ein Paar schwarzer Anzughosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte. Er sah wahnsinnig gut aus.

Auf dem Arm trug er ein Bouquet aus rosaroten Sternlilien.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus.", bemerkte er während er in die Wohnung trat. "Happy Birthday, Babe."

"Danke.", antwortete Lily und legte ihre Arme auf seinen Nacken.

"Du selbst siehst auch nicht so schlecht aus."

Er lachte, zog sie an der Hüfte näher und küsste sie innig.

Dann überreichte er ihr feierlich die Blumen. "Die sind für dich."

"Oh, James, sie sind wunderbar! Warte ich gebe sie schnell in eine Vase bevor wir gehen."

Lily warf ihre Schuhe auf einen Stuhl und suchte nach einer passenden Vase für die Blumen.

Als das erledigt war zog sie seufzend die Schuhe an. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass James mit einem merkwürdigen Blick ihre Wohnung musterte.

"Bist du okay?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, sicher. Mir geht es bestens.", sagte er und grinste schnell.

"Also – wohin wirst du mich entführen?"

"Giovanna's.", sagte er nur.

Lily starrte ihn an. "Der neue Muggel-Italiener zwei Blocks weiter?"

"Ja."

"Aber – es ist so gut wie unmöglich dort einen Tisch zu bekommen. Ich weiß es, ich habe es schon selbst versucht."

"Die nehmen keine Reservierungen, sperren aber bald auf. Wir sollten besser gehen.", sagte er lächelnd und hielt Lily die Türe auf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Da das Restaurant nicht weit entfernt war, gingen sie zu Fuß. Es war ein ziemlich kleines Lokal und sie warteten an der Bar, bis ihr Tisch fertig war.

"Was denkst du über Remus und Elizabeth?", fragte Lily.

"Ich bin ziemlich überrascht. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er sie toll findet, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er den ersten Schritt macht."

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er auf sie steht. Wie lange schon?"

"Ein paar Monate."

"Und das hast du mir verschwiegen?", empörte sich Lily.

"Er hat uns schwören lassen, dass wir es keinem sagen."

"Aber er hat erlaubt, dass du mir sagst, dass er ein Werwolf ist?", fragte Lily mit gesenkter Stimme. Sie hätte erwartet, dass James eine Erklärung parat hätte, aber er sagte nichts.

Mit geschockter Miene starrte er auf einen Punkt hinter Lily.

"James?"

Noch immer keine Antwort. Lily drehte sich um, um zu sehen was James so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Was sie sah, ließ sie fast vom Stuhl fallen.

Ihre Schwester Petunia und ihr Mann Vernon gaben gerade bei der Türsteherin ihre Namen an. Lily konnte es nicht fassen, dass diese dummen Dursleys von allen Restaurants in London gerade ihres aussuchen mussten.

"Ich habe eine Idee.", murmelte James und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Gehen wir zurück in deine Wohnung und lassen uns Essen dort hinkommen." Lily nickte zustimmend.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er ging hinüber zur Empfangsdame und besprach etwas mit ihr. Er schien etwas zu erklären und die Frau nickte zustimmend. Dann nickte James ihr zu, was Lily als Zeichen nahm, das alles geregelt war.

Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Sorgfältig sah sie nicht zu Petunia und Vernon hin.

Ein Streit in einem öffentlich Muggel-Lokal war wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte.

Jemand rempelte sie an und sie wirbelte herum um dieser armen Person, die jetzt in ihrer Schusslinie war, einen vernichtenden Blick zu schicken.

Allerdings war diese Person niemand anderer als Petunia.

Petunia sah geschockt und Lily wütend aus. Lily hätte ihrer Schwester am Liebsten einen Kinnhaken verpasst, aber sie riss sich zusammen und ging weiter zu James.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Das Erste das Lily tat nachdem sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren (nachdem sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, natürlich **gg**), war zum Telefon zu hetzen und das Essen zu bestellen.

Da der Laden aus dem sie immer bestellten am Ende der Straße war, würde es höchstens fünfzehn Minuten dauern.

Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo James es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte und seine Krawatte lockerte.

Lily kuschelte sich an ihn und er streichelte nachdenklich ihr Haar.

Dabei schien die Zeit wie im Fluge zu vergehen, denn schon klopfte der Lieferant an die Tür.

James erhob sich seufzend um das Essen entgegen zu nehmen. Er breitete alles auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf und sie begannen zu essen.

Ohne ersichtlichen Grund fing James plötzlich an laut zu lachen.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Lily erstaunt und nahm sich noch mehr Reis.

"Von allen Restaurants in London – nein, in diesem ganzen Königreich, müssen deine Schwester und ihr Gatte gerade das aussuchen, in das wir gehen."

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. "Freut mich ja, dass du das so lustig findest." Sie tat empört musste aber auch schon grinsen.

Auf einmal wurde James Gesicht ernst und er hörte auf zu lachen. Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Verwirrt sah Lily zu ihm auf. Hatte der Kerl heute Stimmungsschwankungen?

"Lily, ich liebe dich. Ich empfinde schon so für dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Aber erst im letzten Jahr habe ich realisiert wie sehr ich dich brauche. Wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns.

Aber die Dinge ändern sich. Wir könnten morgen tot sein. Deshalb muss ich das jetzt machen."

Er kniete nieder.

Da klickte es endlich bei Lily und sie verstand, was da vor sich ging.

"Willst du mich heiraten?"

"Ja.", antwortete Lily tonlos. Dann zog sie James an seiner Krawatte näher und küsste ihn.

Doch James löste sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und nahm eine Schatulle aus seiner Hosentasche.

Darin befand sich der schönste Ring, den Lily je gesehen hatte.

Er war aus Silber und drei kleine Diamanten waren darin eingefasst. Als James diesen Ring an ihren Finger steckte konnte Lily die Tränen wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Gehen wir es jetzt allen erzählen oder warten wir damit bis morgen?", fragte James erleichterte, dass sie ihn nicht hatte abblitzen lassen.

Lily grinste und küsste ihn fordernd. "Ich denke die können ruhig noch warten.", wisperte sie gegen James Mund.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ziemlich kitschig, oder? Aber was soll´s. : - )


	12. 12 The Last Argument

Diese Story gehört nicht mehr – nur so zur Erinnerung zwischendurch.

**The Last Argument**

Am nächsten Tag apparierten die Zwei zu James Wohnung um ihren Freunden von ihrer Verlobung zu erzählen. Alle waren bereits dort – bis auf Alice und Frank die auf Hochzeitsreise waren.

Auch James Eltern waren da und bereiteten das Essen für so viele Leute vor. Lily war überrascht, aber James schien das alles schon gewusst zu haben.

"Hast du schon allen erzählt, dass du um meine Hand anhalten wirst?", fragte Lily.

"Den Meisten.", grinste James.

"Und ich vermute das Alles," Lily wedelte mit der Hand über die Wohnung die bereits für das kleine Fest vorbeireitet wurde, "war deine Idee?"

"Nein. Ich muss zugeben das hat Sirius geplant. Du weist ja er lässt keine Chance aus eine Party zu schmeißen."

Die Party dauerte bereits mehrere Stunden, als Lily beschloss, dass sie und James jetzt wohl auch zu ihren Eltern gehen mussten.

Kaum hatte Lily ihrer Mutter von der anstehenden Hochzeit erzählt, umarmte ihre Mutter sie und James begeistert. Die Drei setzten sich in das Wohnzimmer und Lily erzählte ihrer Mutter von den Geschehnissen des Vortages (das Treffen mit Petunia verschwieg sie).

Lily und James erzählten gerade, dass sie gerne eine Hochzeit im November hätten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Mrs. Evans ging um zu öffnen.

Neugierig stand Lily auf um nach zu sehen, wer da gekommen war.

Aber da kam ihre Mutter auch schon in Begleitung des Besuchs zurück.

Es war niemand anderes als Petunia und Vernon.

Die beiden Schwestern sahen sich geschockt an, aber es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis sich ihre überraschten Blicke in mörderische verwandelten.

Rasch stand James auf und stellte sich neben Lily.

Weniger um Lily vor Petunia zu schützen, als Petunia vor Lily, falls diese sich doch noch entschließen würde ihre Schwester zu schlagen.

_Nein, nein, nein! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein,_ dachte Lily.

Die Spannung im Raum war fast physisch zu spüren.

Mrs. Evans entschloss sich das Eis zu brechen. "Weist du Petunia, Lily hat uns gerade tolle Neuigkeiten überbracht." Lily hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn ihre Mutter jetzt nur die Klappe gehalten hätte.

"Was mag das wohl sein?", riet Petunia mit gespielt fröhlich Stimme und sah nun ihre Mutter an.

"Lily und James haben sich verlobt!", sagte Mrs. Evans und konnte trotz der schrecklichen Situation ein Strahlen nicht unterdrücken.

"Ist das wahr?", fragte Petunia boshaft und wandte sich wieder an ihre Schwester.

Lily verschränkte ihre Finger mit James und hob dann die Hand um Petunia den Ring zu zeigen. "Ja, ist es."

Petunia sah wieder ihre Mutter an. "Mum, kann ich kurz mit meiner Schwester alleine sprechen?", fragte sie.

"Natürlich Petunia.", erwiderte Mrs. Evans und klang erfreut, dass ihre Töchter miteinander sprechen wollten. James und Vernon dagegen sahen dagegen unentschlossen aus, ob sie das wirklich zulassen konnten.

Kaum waren die Anderen gegangen fragte Petunia: "Also wie weit bist du schon?"

"Wie bitte?" Lily verstand die Frage ihrer Schwester nicht wirklich.

"Ich sollte mich klarer ausdrücken, wenn ich mit dir rede. In der wievielte Schwangerschaftswoche bist du?"

Lily konnte es nicht fassen. "Du glaubst ich bin schwanger?", fragte sie und schaffte es noch ihre Stimme halbwegs ruhig zu halten.

"Warum sonst solltest du dieser überstürzten Heirat zustimmen?", fragte Petunia triumphierend.

"Erstens,", sagte Lily und kämpfte um ihre Selbstbeherrschung, "liebe ich James, was in den meisten Fällen durchaus der Grund für eine Hochzeit ist." Sie sprach die nächsten Worte langsam, als würde sie einem kleinen Kind erklären, dass zwei und zwei vier ist. "Und zweitens: Ich bin _nicht_ schwanger."

Aber da Petunia sie weiter skeptisch musterte schrie sie jetzt: "ICH BIN NICHT SCHWANGER!"

"Aber du warst mit ihm im Bett, oder?"

"Ich kann nicht sehen, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht.", sagte Lily kalt.

"Ich nehme das als ein „ja".", sagte Petunia und versuchte Lily Kälte zu imitieren.

„Weist du was, Petunia. James und ich schlafen miteinander. Ja. Und zwar schon eine ganze Weile. Und ich kann dir sagen es ist nicht einfach nur Sex, sondern wir haben wahnsinnig guten Sex und ich denke, dass ist mehr wie du jemals haben wirst!", schrie Lily mit einem stolzen Unterton den sie nicht verleugnen konnte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung –"

"EXAKT! _Du_ hast keine Ahnung was James und ich durchmachen mussten um das zu schaffen, was wir heute haben! Warum kannst du dich nicht einmal im Leben mit mir freuen du egoistische Kuh!" Mittlerweile hatte sich Lily wirklich nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle.

"Wie kannst es ausgerechnet du wagen, mich egoistisch zu nennen!", schrie Petunia und überbot Lilys Lautstärke noch.

"Du bist doch abgehauen in diese – diese – Freak-Schule. Sieben Jahre lang hast du dich einen Dreck um deine Familie geschert! Nur zu Weihnachten tauchst du natürlich immer auf. Wenn unser Vater stirbt hast du auch noch die Nerven mit deinem neuen Freund an zu tanzen! Er ist genauso ein Freak wie du – du Schlampe!"

James, Vernon und Mrs. Evans stürmten in den Raum, von dem Geschrei auf den Plan gerufen. Aber Lily und Petunia bemerkten die Drei nicht einmal.

Lily ging langsam und drohend auf Petunia zu. Das Fass war voll! Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie sich das Alles von Petunia gefallen lassen. Aber jetzt war Schluss.

James hielt es jetzt an der Zeit sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er durchquerte den Raum, nahm Lily um die Hüfte und zog sie entschlossen von ihrer Schwester weg.

"Lass mich, James! Ich habe genug! Lass mich zu ihr.", fauchte Lily.

Er drehte sie zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Seine Hände ruhten fest auf ihren Schultern.

"Lil, beruhige dich.", sagte er ernst.

Tatsächlich versuchte sie ihr Bestes und James Nähe beruhigte Lily auch etwas und auch die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter im Raum war, ließ sie wieder zur Vernunft kommen.

Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Lilys Gesicht.

James legte ihr beschützend einen Arm um die Schultern.

Auf einmal fühlte Lily das vertraute Gefühl rückwärts durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Ihre Augen drehten sich nach innen. Als sie sie wieder öffnen konnte standen sie und James in ihrem Appartement in London.

Sie sah James fragend an. "Seit-an-Seit-apparieren?"

Er lächelte. "Würdest du noch lieber bei deiner Schwester sein?"

Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und ließ sich neben James auf die Couch sinken. Lily kuschelte sich so eng es ging an James.

Längere Zeit sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Lily musste beim Gedanken an ihre Schwester noch immer weinen (teils vor Wut, teils vor Trauer) und James tröstete sie nur, indem er sie seine Nähe spüren ließ.

"Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte Lily schließlich seufzend und wischte sich die Wangen trocken.

„Wir sind reingegangen, als Petunia dich gerade eine Schlampe genannt hat. Warum übrigens?"

Lily schnaubte. "Vielleicht weil ich ihr unter die Nase gerieben habe, dass wir zwei wunderbaren Sex haben und sie und Vernon nicht."

James sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden, aber Lily erläuterte jetzt auch noch, wie Petunia sie mit dieser Schwangerschaftsgeschichte gereizt hatte.

"Na gut, ich kann dich verstehen.", gab James zu. "Das war das zweite Mal, dass ich sie getroffen habe und beide Male war sie daneben."

Lily war schon wieder etwas besser drauf, als kurz darauf das Telefon läutete.

_Na super. Das ist sicher Mum, die mich über die möglichen Folgen von Sex vor der Ehe aufklären will. _

Obwohl sie eigentlich keine Lust dazu hatte schlurfte sie in die Küche und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

"Hallo?"

"Lily? Hier spricht deine Mutter.", erklang die ernste Stimme ihrer Mom am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Oh, hallo."

"Hör mal, Lily, ich weiß, dass du mit deiner Schwester nicht sehr gut auskommst, aber warum kommen du und James nicht wieder herüber?", bat Mrs. Evans.

"Nein. Nicht solange _sie_ hier ist."

"Lily, das ist doch einfach lächerlich –"

"Warum sagst du Petunia nie, dass ihr Anti-Magie-Fimmel ebenfalls lächerlich ist?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie auf mich hört? Ich versuche das schon die letzten sieben Jahre, aber sie ist so – so–"

"Stur? Schau. Ich habe mir ihre Beleidigungen immer gefallen lassen, aber jetzt habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll. Hat sie auch gesagt, dass sie mich beschuldigt hat schwanger zu sein?"

"Ja und sie hat mir auch von dir und James erzählt." Lily stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Mum, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust mit dir über meine verlorene Unschuld zu sprechen, aber -" Lily hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen. Eine scharlachrote Feder war wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr erschienen. Eine Nachricht vom Orden.

"Mum, ich muss Schluss machen."

"Lily-"

"Nein, Mum, es ist mein Ernst. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit. Ich melde mich später."

James kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er trug ebenfalls eine Feder in seiner Hand.

"Na gut, Kind. Ich habe dich lieb."

"Ich dich auch. Auf Wiederhören." Lily legte rasch den Hörer auf und wandte sich an James.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte dieser.

"Mehr als jemals zuvor.", antwortete Lily und sie disapparierten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Petunia ist so eine blöde Kuh, oder?

Na, schon gespannt, was im nächsten Chapter passiert? **gg**

lg APWBDumbledore

P.S.: Geheimtip: Ich mag violett : - )


	13. 13 Once Defied

Hallo allerseits!

Sorry, ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun und habe inzwischen auch zwei neue Chapter von „Camping in California" übersetzt (kleine Eigenwerbung am Rande gg).

Bitte reviewt fleißig!

lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Once Defied**

Kaum hatten Lily und James das Hauptquartier des Ordens (Dumbledores Heimathaus) betreten, da fühlten sie schon Beide, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste.

Den anderen Mitgliedern stand Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie unterhielten sich flüsternd. Sie setzten sich neben Sirius und Remus an den Tisch. Lily bemerkte, dass offensichtlich nur etwa die Hälfte des Ordens anwesend war.

Als Dumbledore sich erhob, breitete sich Stille aus.

"Ein großer Angriff der Todesser findet gerade in einem kleinen Muggel-Dorf nahe Bristol statt. Wir vermuten, dass sich auch Lord Voldemort dort aufhält. Viele Auroren kämpfen in diesem Augenblick, aber es gab schon zu viele Tote auf unserer Seite. Deshalb habe ich euch gerufen. Alastor Moody und ich werden euch führen."

Moody trat aus dem Schatten neben Dumbledore und teilte sie in Gruppen ein.

Wenig überraschend waren Lily, James, Sirius und Remus zusammen in einer Gruppe.

Dann gab ihnen Moody die Adressen wo sie apparieren konnten.

Die Hälfte der Ordensmitglieder sollte zum nördlichen Teil des Dorfs und die andere Hälfte mit Moody in den Süden gehen.

Als sie im Dorf ankamen, war Lily geschockt. Die einstigen Häuser um sie herum waren nichts Anderes mehr als große Schutthaufen.

In ihrer Nähe entdeckte sie ein Zelt mit dem Emblem vom St. Mungo: Zauberstab und Knochen gekreuzt.

Es musste wohl sowohl Zauberer- als Muggelopfer geben. Lily erschauderte beim Gedanken daran, was Voldemort mit den toten Körpern machen könnte.

Das Zelt sah aus wie ein Zwei-Mann-Zelt, aber Lily schätzte, dass sicher mehr als fünfzig Personen darin Platz finden konnten.

Nachdem sie sich zu kleineren Erkundungstruppen aufgeteilt hatten, gingen Lily, Remus, James und Sirius zu einem Haus, das Dumbledore ihnen beschrieben hatte.

Leise schlichen sie näher. Wenn die Todesser sie hören sollten, würden sie sicher nicht zögern, sie zu töten.

Dieser Gedanke alleine reichte um Lily einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Als sie an der Hintertür ankamen wurden Schreie vom Inneren des Hauses hörbar. Es hörte sich an, als würde eine Frau schreien und ein Kind weinen.

Im Haus zersplitterte sich die Gruppe noch einmal. Remus und Sirius durchsuchten das Erdgeschoss, während Lily und James ins obere Stockwerk stiegen.

Dort schienen die Schmerzensschreie immer lauter zu werden.

In jedem Raum gab es Zeichen von Kampf und Zerstörung. Tisch, Couch, Stühle und sogar Türen waren in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt worden.

Als Remus und Sirius wieder zu Lily und James stießen verstummten die Laute des Kindes, während die Schreie der Frau sich zu verdoppeln schienen.

Wortlos und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gingen sie auf die letzte Tür des Flures zu. Von dort schienen die Schreie zu kommen.

Noch bevor sie die Türe erreicht hatten kam ein maskierter Mann heraus. Die Schmerzensschreie hinter ihm gingen in Schluchzen über. Der Mann erstarrte bei ihrem Anblick. Schnell belegte Sirius ihn mit einem Schweigezauber und fesselte ihn.

Lily war jetzt nicht mehr zu halten und stürmte das Zimmer. Bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot, konnte sie Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten: Die Frau saß auf dem Boden und wiegte ihre anscheinend leblose Tochter in den Armen.

Schnell ging Lily auf die Frau zu, die ihre Tochter verzweifelt schüttelte. Als sie Lily erblickte versuchte sie aufzustehen und ihr Kind zu schützen.

"Nicht, wir sind hier um euch zu helfen.", sagte Lily freundlich und kniete sich neben die Zwei um sich das Kind genauer anzusehen. Es schien kaum älter als sechs oder sieben Jahre zu sein.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte Lily bei dem Mädchen einen Puls fühlen. Er war zwar ziemlich schwach, aber wenigstens lebte die Kleine.

"Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen.", sagte Lily zu den Anderen, die ihr gefolgt waren.

Remus nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm, während Sirius der Frau hoch half.

"Wir müssen sie zu den Heilern bringen. Das Mädchen hat einen sehr schwachen Puls."

James nickte und führte die Prozession aus dem Haus an. Hinter ihm ging Sirius mit der Frau, Remus mit dem Kind und Lily machte den Schluss.

So schnell sie mit der schwachen Frau gehen konnten, steuerten sie auf das Zelt des St. Mungos zu. Lily erklärte den Heilern dort, dass Tochter und Mutter gefoltert worden waren.

James, Lily, Remus und Sirius verließen das Zelt dann in der Hoffnung auf andere Ordensmitglieder zu stoßen. Zu Lilys Entsetzen trafen sie allerdings auf jemand anderen.

Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Lord Voldemort.

Er wurde von zwei Todesser flankiert. Anscheinend waren sie in der Absicht gekommen, ihren Opfern im Zelt der Heiler den letzten Rest zu geben.

Alles was Lily bis jetzt über Voldemort gehört hatte, waren wahr. Er war groß, dünn und allein sein Anblick löste große Furcht in ihr aus.

Hände und Finger waren unnatürlich lang und weiß, ebenso sein Gesicht. Weiß wie ein Totenschädel.

Seine Nase war nicht mehr als ein Schlitz, wie bei einer Schlange.

Und sein roter, kalter Blick ließ Lilys Herz gefrieren.

"Schön, schön, schön.", sagte Voldemort langsam und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

"Zwei Blutsverräter, ein Halbblut und ein Schlammblut wollen mich von meinem Plan abhalten. Wie überaus mutig."

Voldemort schnippte träge mit dem Finger, woraufhin die zwei Todesser an seiner Seite zwei Flüche abfeuerten. Remus und Sirius lenkten die Flüche geschickt ab und begannen einen erbitterten Kampf mit den Todessern.

James hingegen tat etwas, dass das Dümmste und Mutigste war, dass er jemals in seinem Leben getan hatte: Er griff Voldemort direkt an. Dieser lenkte James Fluch mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ab.

Doch anstatt auf James Kampfaufforderung einzugehen, richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Lily und rief: "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Glücklicherweise hatte Lily das bereits erwartet und wehrte den Todeszauber entschlossen ab. Und so begannen sich Lily und James mit dem meist gefürchtetem Zauberer aller Zeiten zu duellieren.

Schnell begriff Lily, dass Voldemort nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab kämpfte (was auch mehr als genug gewesen wäre). Er zischte ständig, dass er das Schlammblut töten würde und dass Potter zusehen müssen würde.

Lily wusste, dass er sie wütend und unkonzentriert machen wollte und sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber es wirkte.

Bei jedem von Voldemort´s Worten konnte Lily fühlen wie sie immer panischer und fahriger wurde. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper.

Voldemort spielte mit ihnen wie die Katze mit den Mäusen. Aber auch eine Katze tötete die Maus irgendwann ...

Schließlich schien alles verloren zu sein ... Voldemort schleuderte James durch einen Fluch gegen eine Mauer. Lily wollte zu ihm rennen und vergaß Voldemort tatsächlich für kurze Zeit.

Aber da hisste die Stimme schon hinter ihr: "Ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt zu ihm laufen wirst, Schlammblut."

Es fühlte sich an, als würden glühende Messer jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers martern. Dieser unfassbare Schmerz war stärker als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie würde sterben ...

Lily lag auf dem Boden und atmete schwer. Es hatte aufgehört.

Mühsam hob sie den Kopf. Was sie sah erfüllte sie mit einem Gefühlt der Erleichterung. Albus Dumbledore hatte das Duell mit Voldemort aufgenommen.

Lily konnte ihren Kopf nicht mehr halten. Er fiel zurück auf den Boden und dann wurde alles schwarz ...


	14. 14 Old Friends

Hi!

Das 14 Kapitel! (Wow – ich bin fasziniert – das sind viiiele Kapitel :-) )

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch noch immer und ihr denkt nicht, dass die Sch...-Geschichte bald mal aufhören könnte ...

Tjachen – dann lest erst mal und vergesst nicht zu reviewen! dackelblick !

**Old Friends**

Ihre Augenlider waren schwer wie Blei. Aber Lily wollte sie ohnehin nicht öffnen.

Sie wollte viel lieber wieder schlafen. Alles war so wohlig und warm um sie herum. Langsam kehrte auch ihre Erinnerung was geschehen war zurück: Voldemort, der sie gequält hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, sie müsse sterben.

_Vielleicht bin ich ja tot, _dachte sie. Sie zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, weil das gleißende Licht sie blendete.

_Hmm, helles Licht, Geborgenheit ... ich muss tot sein._ Sie wollte sich Klarheit verschaffen und schlug diesmal entschlossener die Augen auf. Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie, dass sie im St. Mungo war.

"Du hast uns schon ziemlich Sorgen bereitet.", sagte eine erleichterte Stimme zu ihrer Linken. Sie drehte schwerfällig ihren Kopf und erkannte James. Langsam kamen auch ihre Sinne zurück.

Sie konnte James Hand auf der ihren spüren, aber leider auch die Bohrer in ihrem Kopf, die wie wild auf sie einarbeiteten.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte James und klang noch immer besorgt.

"Ein bisschen schwach, aber sonst halbwegs lebendig. Was ist mit dir? Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du eine Mauer umarmt. Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hatte nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen.", er winkte ab, so als wäre das das natürlichste der Welt.

"Sirius hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore auftauchte, während ich bewusstlos war und du gefoltert wurdest. Sie haben sich eine ganze Weile duelliert, bis Voldemort den Rückzug angetreten hat."

"Und du hast nichts mitgekriegt?"

"Nein, wie schon gesagt, ich war bewusstlos. Ich bin erst hier wieder zu mir gekommen." James deutete zu einem leeren Bett, das neben Lilys stand. "So gegen fünf Uhr früh. Sirius und Remus waren da und haben mir alles erzählt."

Lily war kurz in Gedanken versunken und fragte dann: "Wie spät ist es?"

James warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Fast Mittag."

"Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

"So gegen halb sieben haben sie mich fast rausgeworfen, weil ich ja genesen war. Also bin ich mit Sirius und Remus zu unserem Appartement gefloht. Dort habe ich geduscht und was gegessen und war dann die ganze Zeit hier."

"Und die Anderen?", fragte sie und wunderte sich wo Sirius und Remus waren.

"Die sind vor ein paar Minuten einen Tee trinken gegangen."

Wie auf Befehl erschienen in diesem Augenblick Sirius und Remus. Als sie Lily erblickten breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren ernsten Gesichtern aus.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sirius während er sich und Remus zu Lilys rechter Seite zwei Stühle heraufbeschwor.

"Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und mein Rücken tut weh. Ansonsten geht´s mir prima.", grinste Lily schwach.

Lily begann Sirius und Remus auszuquetschen, um noch einmal alles aus erster Hand zu erfahren.

Die Beiden waren gerade fertig mir ihren Erzählungen, als ein Heiler hereinkam und Lily alleine untersuchen wollte.

Zu Lilys Empörung wollte der Heiler sie bis zum nächsten Morgen zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus behalten. Nach einer kurzen Debatte gab der Heiler auf und erlaubt ihr, dass sie schon am Abend nach Hause durfte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zwei Wochen später (1. August)

Lily wurde unsanft aus den Träumen gerissen.

_Verdammter Wecker, _dachte sie mürrisch.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es den Wecker mit der Hand zu ertasten und zum Verstummen zu bringen.

Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Zimmer und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ihren Arsch gefälligst erheben sollte.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, steckte ihren Kopf unter den Polster und knurrte gereizt.

Dabei schien ihr Hirn sich einzuschalten. Ihr fiel ein, dass James nicht neben ihr lag.

Sie waren letzte Nacht lange aufgewesen und hatten die Hochzeit geplant. Der Termin stand bereits fest. Der 2. November ... wenigstens das hatten sie geschafft.

Sie warf den Polster auf den Boden und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die andere Betthälfte. Die ängstliche Seite ihres Gehirns schaltete sich ein. James war tatsächlich nicht da.

"Wurde auch Zeit, dass du aufwachst.", sagte eine Stimme.

Lily konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie einen (überraschenderweise) fertig angezogenen James im Türrahmen erblickte. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Bereit für deinen Einstieg in die Berufswelt?", grinste er spöttisch.

"Und wie.", antwortete sie sarkastisch und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen.

"Hey, du brauchst gar nicht so wehleidig zu tun. Ich habe auch schon fast den ganzen Sommer lang Training."

"Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind – musst du nicht schon los?" Lily sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben.

"Jaaa, ich muss um halb acht dort sein. Und du?"

"In Marlenes stand, dass ich um Acht im Konferenzraum sein muss." Marlene McKinnon, ebenfalls Ordensmitglied, war die Heilerin, der es zufiel Lily und die anderen Anwärter auszubilden.

"Ich sollte gehen. Ich schaue noch kurz in meiner Wohnung vorbei, bevor ich ins Ministerium muss."

"Okay. Soll ich vorbeischauen, wenn ich Feierabend habe?"

"Natürlich!" Der zweite Kuss an diesem Morgen folgte. Nur dass dieser etwas länger ausfiel und Lily James zu sich heranzog. Er fühlte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Er nahm all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und löste sich von ihr.

"Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Lily zufrieden.

"Ich dich auch. Bis später – und viel Spaß.", er grinste vielsagend. Lily warf einen Polster nach ihm, woraufhin er schnell verschwand.

Müde schleppte Lily sich aus dem Bett um zu frühstücken, sich anzuziehen, zu frisieren, zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Um dreiviertel acht traf sie im St. Mungo ein.

Sie fragte die Dame am Empfang, wo der Konferenzraum war. Diese erklärte ihr geduldig, dass sie die Halle durchqueren musste und dann die fünfte Tür auf der rechten Seite nehmen musste.

Als Lily vor ebendieser Tür stand, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor. _Perfektes Timing, _lächelte sie zufrieden und öffnete die Tür.

Aber ihr Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, als sie sah, wer ihre Mitschülerin war.

Simone Lyn, eine der wenigen Personen, von denen Lily sagen konnte, dass sie sie leidenschaftlich hasste, saß an dem langen Konferenztisch.

Lily setzte sich Simone gegenüber. Diese sah so geschockt aus wie Lily sich fühlte. Aber glücklicherweise erschien Marlene bevor Lily oder Simone etwas sagen konnten. Marlene, eine große, freundliche Frau mit brünettem Haar ließ drei riesige Bücher auf den Tisch fallen.

"Hallo Lily, Simone,", sagte Marlene herzlich und schüttelte beiden die Hände. Dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

"Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist mein Name Marlene McKinnon und ich bin die Chefin des Ausbildungsprogramms für Heiler. Heuer wird alles ziemlich anders sein, als in den Jahren zuvor. Normalerweise starten wir mit etwa zwanzig Anfängern, von denen wir nur maximal zehn behalten. Die Ausbildung dauert ungefähr zwei Jahre, aber da ihr nur zu zweit seid, werdet ihr mir den ganzen Tag über folgen und so alles lernen. Schon bald könnt ihr leicht Verletzungen alleine behandeln und gegen Juli werdet ihr fertig sein.

Jeden Montag werden wir hier in diesem Raum sein und die Theorie machen. Die restliche Woche treffen wir uns hier und gehen dann durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen vom Krankenhaus, so dass ihr viele Erfahrungen sammeln könnt.

Nur diese Woche werden wir immer hier bleiben und die langweiligen Grundsätze des Heilens lernen. Außerdem ein paar einfache Heilzauber, die eigentlich kein Problem für euch sein dürften.

In meinen Akten steht,", fuhr Marlene fort und holte ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, "dass ihr im gleiche Jahrgang in Hogwarts wart. Lily in Gryffindor und Simone in Ravenclaw, also kennt ihr euch schon, richtig?"

Simone und Lily sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann. Ja, sie kannten sich allerdings ...

"Gut.", freut sich Marlene und gab Lily und Simone je ein Buch. "Dann lasst uns anfangen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stunden später stieß Lily die Tür zum Appartement 221 auf und fand James, Remus und Elizabeth im Wohnzimmer vor, wo sie irgendetwas diskutierten. Erstaunt sahen sie auf, als Lily ihr dickes Buch auf den Boden fallen ließ (normalerweise hätte sie so nie ein Buch behandelt).

"Bist du okay?", fragte James von der Couch.

"Oh, mir geht es super. Wahnsinnig gut!", antwortete Lily und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Lily ließ sich neben James auf die Couch fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Elizabeth, die neben Remus auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, setzte sich auf Lilys andere Seite und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Was ist los, Lils?"

"Also, von Anfang an: Außer mir ist nur ein anderer Auszubildender. Will jemand raten, wer es ist?"

"Will Logan.", versuchte es Remus.

Lily lachte trocken auf. "Ich wünschte mir er wäre es."

Alle sahen sie überrascht an. Wer könnte noch schlimmer sein, als ihr Ex-Freund?

"Simone.", gab Lily tonlos die Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage.

James, Remus und Elizabeth starrten sich fassungslos an.

"Das muss ein Scherz sein!", behauptete Elizabeth.

"Wenn es nur einer wäre."

"Hat sie irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

"Ja, hat sie: Sie hat gemeint, dass wir uns jetzt ja noch öfter sehen würden. Erst habe ich ja gedacht, sie meint die Ausbildung, aber wie sie das gesagt hat ... ich weiß nicht ... als ob wir uns außerhalb des Krankenhauses sehen würden ..."

Lily und Elizabeth diskutierten, was Simone gemeint haben konnte, kamen aber zu keinem Schluss.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit ließen sie das Thema wieder fallen, weil Remus heute Abend das erste mal Eliazabeth´s Eltern treffen sollte und sie Beide sehr nervös waren.

Lily und James gaben ihnen viele Tipps und wünschten ihnen viel Glück, als Remus und Elizabeth schließlich aufbrachen.

Lily sah sich im Appartement um und dann fiel es ihr erst auf. Sie fragte James: "Wo ist Sirius?"

"Er hat ein Date."

"Mit wem?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht gefragt und er hat nichts erzählt."

Nachdenklich dachte Lily an Elizabeth. "Denkst du es geht alles gut? Mit Remus meine ich."

"Ich denke schon. Er ist fast ein perfekter Gentleman, also bezweifle ich, dass sie ihn nicht leiden können."

"Weiß Elizabeth, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?"

"Ja, vor ein paar Wochen haben sie einen langen Spaziergang gemacht ... und ich bin sicher, dass du dir denken kannst, was danach passiert ist.", fügte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

"Ohhh,", grinste Lily, "Von dem Sex habe ich gehört, aber sie hat nie ein Wort über die Werwolf-Sache verloren."

"Willst du was essen gehen?"

"Sicher, wohin gehen wir?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, flohten sie zu Lilys Appartement wo sie die Hochzeitspläne vervollständigten.

Bis jetzt hatten sie den Trauzeugen (Sirius), Beistände für den Bräutigam (Remus und Peter), die Trauzeugin (Alice) und die Brautjungfern (Dorcas und Elizabeth) ausgewählt. Lily hatte dunkelgrüne Kleider für die Braujungfern ausgesucht, aber für sich selbst hatte sie noch immer nicht entschieden, ob sie einen weißen Festumhang oder ein Hochzeitskleid tragen sollte.

Sie hatten auch entschieden, wo die Hochzeit statt finden sollte (in einer alten Kapelle nah Lilys Heimatort), aber bis jetzt wussten sie noch nicht, wo die anschließende Feier steigen sollte.

Gegen zehn Uhr ging James nach Hause. Remus war nicht da und Sirius ... naja, Sirius hatte seinen normalerweise goldenen Türknauf silbern eingefärbt ... das Geheimzeichen für „Nicht stören".

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte James sich mittels Kaffe wach zu bekommen, als Sirius sein Date zur Tür begleitete. Er konnte sie sprechen hören und die Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor.

James versuchte einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen und ihre Stimme einem Gesicht zuordnen zu können. Was er sah ließ ihn beinahe seine Kaffeetasse fallen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily wachte gut gelaunt auf. Sie und James waren bei der Hochzeitsplanung bedeutend weiter gekommen. Außerdem hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie Simone einfach weitgehend ignorieren wollte und ansonsten höflich aber nicht zu freundlich sein sollte.

James apparierte in Lily's Küche. Lily war überrascht James zu sehen.

Ohne Einleitung plumste James sich auf einen Sessel und sagte: "Es war Simone."

"Was? Wer?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

James holte tief Luft und erklärte: "Simone war Sirius Date."

Lily fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. "H-Hast du sie gestern noch gesehen -", sie wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, aber sie musste das jetzt einfach fragen: "oder heute Früh?"

James wich ihrem Blick aus. "Heute Morgen."

Der Raum begann sich zu drehen.

"Aber ich habe heute mit ihm gesprochen und er meinte, dass sie nur ein One-Night-Stand war." James hatte gedacht, dass das Lily etwas beruhigen würde, aber es schien sie noch mehr zu ärgern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen.

"Schnallst du es nicht, James?" Als sie fortfuhr redete sie sich immer mehr in Fahrt. "_Wir _haben auch als One-Night-Stand angefangen! Und schau uns jetzt an ... wir heiraten in drei Monaten. Was wenn sowas noch einmal passiert und wir Simone für immer am Hals haben?"

James lachte leise. "Denkst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst?"

Lily starrte ihn an. "Entschuldige mal, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren es Sirius und du, die sich so aufgeregt haben, weil Peter eine Slytherin datet."

"Das ist nicht das Gleiche."

"Stimmt. Du warst schlimmer, weil du Josefine noch nicht mal gekannt hast. ICH weiß was für eine intrigante Schlampe Simone ist."

"Das ist aber nicht der Punkt.", sagte James und winkte ab. "Es wird schon nichts Ernstes zwischen den Beiden werden."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Ich will ja nicht klingen wie eine Mädchen-Zeitschrift, aber Sirius ist eindeutig nicht der Typ für eine ernsthafte Beziehung."

Lily sah ihn verärger an.

"Das warst du vor mir doch auch nicht.", sagte sie langsam und deutlich, damit James auch jedes Wort gut hören konnte.

"Schau,", lenkte sie dann etwas freundlicher ein, "ich gehe jetzt schnell duschen und dann ... bleibst du noch?"

"Nein." James stand auf. "Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns beim Treffen heute Abend?"

"Ja.", sagte Lily und ließ sich von James einen kurzen Kuss geben, bevor er ging. Sie schüttlete den Kopf. _Er versteht einfach nicht, was ich meine,_ dachte sie nachdenklich und beeilte sich dann ins Bad zu kommen.

Mit der Aussicht auf einen Tag mit Simone und einem Ordenstreffen (also einem ordentlichen Schuss Tod und Zerstörung) verzweifelte Lily fast. Während das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper rann, hoffte sie, dass sie sich täuschte und der Tag nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie sie es sich ausmalte.


	15. 15 Talks, Plans and Parties

**Talks, Plans, and Parties**

A/N: Bald läuten die Hochzeitsglocken ... : - )))

Ihr könntet ja vor lauter Vorfreude ein paar Reviews schicken ?!

lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily, Alice gingen anschließend an die Ordenssitzung mit zu Dorcas Wohnung.

Sie waren alle ziemlich fertig, da sie in den letzten Stunden schreckliche Dinge erfahren hatten. Benjy Fenwick, ebenfalls im Orden, war letzte Nacht ermordet worden.

Aber am Schlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass sie, wie Moody sich ausgedrückt hatte, nur noch „Stückchen" von ihm gefunden hatten.

Gerade jetzt gab es wieder einen neuen Angriff der Todesser, aber nur wenige Leute hatten an die „Front" müssen.

Lily und Alice klappten in Dorcas Wohnzimmer erschöpft zusammen, ohne sich vorher die Mühe zu machen, zum Sofa zu gehen.

Dorcas holte eine Flasche Wein und drei Gläser aus der Küche. Wortlos schenkte sie allen ein und verteilte die Gläser.

Alice brach die Stille als Erste. "Wo ist Elizabeth?"

Wie auf Stichwort apparierte Elizabeth in Dorcas Wohnzimmer.

Lily wollte sich gerade beschweren, dass Elizabeth sie fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, verstummte aber, als sie Elizabeth´s Gesicht sah: Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Was ist denn passiert, Liz?", fragte Dorcas und schubste die Freundin sanft auf die Couch.

"Meine Mom ist so dämlich.", schluchzte Elizabeth.

"Du solltest etwas genauer werden, Süße.", meinte Lily freundlich und sie und Alice rutschten näher zu Elizabeth.

"Ihr wisst ja, dass Remus und ich letzte Nacht bei meinen Eltern Abend gegessen haben.", begann sie, "Ich habe gefunden, dass alles prima gelaufen ist, aber heute war ich noch einmal ohne Remus da um sie auszuquetschen, was sie wirklich von ihm halten. Es war nur meine Mom daheim, aber sie meinte, dass Remus ein richtiger Gentleman sei und so weiter und so fort. Sie hat sich über unsere Beziehung erkundigt. Dann ist sie auf die tolle Idee gekommen mich zu fragen, wie es so „läuft". Und ich war auch noch so blöd und habe ihr erzählt, dass ich ihn liebe.", stieß Elizabeth hervor und schien mit jedem Satz wütender zu werden.

"Aber sie hat gesagt, sie meine mehr unsere _körperliche_ Beziehung."

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Alice gespannt.

"Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie so etwas fragt, also habe ich die Nerven verloren und ihr gesagt, dass sie das Nichts angeht. Daraufhin haben wir uns schrecklich gestritten und ich bin hierher gekommen."

"Das klingt wie meine Mutter.", erzählte Lily. "Nachdem ihr meine Lieblingsschwester erzählt hat, dass ich mit James schlafe, hat sie mich angerufen. Ich hätte sie erwürgen können."

Elizabeth wechselte das Thema und erkundigte sich nach dem Orden. Sie war zwar kein Mitglied, war aber von ihren Freundinnen eingeweiht worden. Sie durfte zwar nicht viel erfahren, aber Alice schilderte ihr noch einmal Benjy Fenwicks Tod, bevor sie wieder schwiegen.

Lily gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. Eine Mischung aus Lachen, Schnauben und einem Seufzer. Die Anderen sahen sie befremdet an.

"Letzte Nacht um diese Zeit dachte ich noch darüber nach, mit wem einer meiner besten Freunde schläft.", sagte Lily mit Galgenhumor und leerte ihr Glas.

"Mit _wem_ schläft Sirius?", fragte Alice neugierig. Alle setzten sich gerade hin und lechzten nach dem bisschen Klatsch, das sie gleich erfahren würden.

"Simone Lyn.", sagte Lily und schenkte sich nach.

"Das hat Simone gestern gemeint!", meinte Elizabeth verächtlich. "_Wir werden uns jetzt öfter sehen!_ Sie müssen ja schon länger miteinander ausgehen."

"Moment – was habe ich denn verpasst?", fragte Alice verwirrt.

"Ach ja – habe ich euch gestern ja gar nicht allen erzählt.", sagte Lily und fasste schnell den gestrigen Tag zusammen und fügte noch hinzu, wie James ihr heute Morgen von Simone erzählt hatte.

"Aber siehst du! James glaubt auch, dass es nur ein One-Night-Stand war.", sagte Alice aufmunternd.

"Das ist ja mein Problem.", seufzte Lily. Auf die verwirrten Blicke ihrer Freundinnen hin, fuhr sie fort: "James und ich haben auch so begonnen."

"Ich würde mir nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, Lil.", beruhigte Dorcas sie. "Diese Beziehung – wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann – wir allerhöchstens zwei, drei Wochen halten."

"Du solltest das wirklich nicht zu ernst nehmen.", stimmte auch Elizabeth zu.

"Ich weiß, aber ich kann sie einfach nicht ausstehen."

"Aber du bist besser als sie, Lil.", sagte Elizabeth. "Sei einfach immer höflich. Und wenn sie sich aufführt, kannst du dir später mit uns die schönsten Rachepläne ausdenken."

"Und sprich sie auf keinen Fall auf Sirius an! Sie würde die sicher Details enthüllen, von denen du nie wissen wolltest.", riet Alice.

Lily lächelte etwas getröstet und Dorcas wechselte das Thema:

"Also, Lily. Hast du dich schon nach einem Brautkleid umgesehen?"

"Wenn Schaufenster bummeln zählt, dann schon."

"Wir sollten am Samstag einkaufen gehen.", meinte Alice. "Einfach mal durchschauen. Hast du dich jetzt schon entschieden, ob du ein Kleid oder einen Festumhang willst?"

"Noch nicht. Was denkt ihr?"

"Ich fände ein Brautkleid cool.", sagte Elizabeth eifrig. "Das würde zeigen, dass du deine Vergangenheit auch schätzt und sie nicht völlig vergessen hast."

Lily nickte zustimmend. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie oft vom weißen Brautkleid geträumt. Und nur weil sie eine Hexe war, musste sie ja nicht darauf verzichten.

Alice sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss dann wohl aufbrechen. Ich würde zwar noch gerne bleiben, aber es ist schon Mitternacht."

"Ich auch. Ich sollte ausgeschlafen sein, wenn ich Simone einen ganzen Tag ertragen muss.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Elizabeth und Dorcas und disapparierten in ihre Wohnungen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily, Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth trafen sich zu Mittag im Tropfenden Kessel. Sie aßen noch schnell etwas und enterten dann die Winkelgasse. Sie erkundeten erst einmal alle Schaufenster. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie alle zusammen einkaufen gingen, also wollten sie den Tag ausnützen.

Zuerst gingen sie zu Madam Malkins. Dort waren einige Kinder samt Eltern die sich, wie Lily vermutete, ihre Hogwartsumhänge kaufen wollten.

Kaum hatte Madam Malkins sie erblickt, fragte sie: "Seid ihr hier um die Kleider abzuholen?", fragte sie an Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth gewandt.

Sie nickten zustimmend. Deshalb waren sie zwar nicht gekommen, aber wenn sie schon einmal hier waren, dann konnten sie ja wohl auch gleich die Brautjungfern-Kleider mitnehmen.

Lily wanderte im Geschäft herum, während die Anderen ihre Kleider anprobierten. Keiner der Umhänge war DER Umhang für ihre Hochzeit. Sie sahen alle so ähnlich aus.

"Na, Lil, was denkst du?", rief Dorcas ihr von den Umkleidekabinen aus zu.

Lily drehte sich um und sie musste einfach glücklich lächeln. Ihre Freundinnen sahen hinreißend aus.

Sie hatten alle identische dunkelgrüne Kleider mit Neckholder-Trägern, eng anliegenden Oberteilen und weiten, den Boden streifenden Röcke. "Ihr seht toll aus!"

Nachdem sie sich aus allen verschiedenen Winkeln beobachtet hatten, zahlte Lily die Kleider und sie apparierten zurück zu Lilys Wohnung.

Glücklich verstaute Lily die Kleider in einer Abstellkammer, wo sie alle Dinge für die Hochzeit zusammen suchte.

"Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Alice motiviert.

"Die Straße runter ist ein Brautmodengeschäft. Dort könnten wir uns mal umsehen, oder?"

Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth waren einverstanden und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Muggle London.

Problemlos fanden sie „Rosalyn's Brautmodengeschäft". Kaum hatten sie einen Fuß in den Laden gesetzt, trippelte auch schon eine übermotivierte, blonde Verkäuferin namens Marie an und führte sie in einen Teil des Geschäftes, der hunderte von verschiedenen Brautkleidern beherbergte.

„Suchen Sie nach irgendeinem bestimmten Stil von Kleid?", fragte Marie Lily.

"Nicht wirklich."

"Vielleicht möchten sie sich einfach mal mit ihren Freundinnen umsehen. Wenn Ihnen ein Kleid ins Auge springt, dann geben sie mir Bescheid und ich führe sie zu einer Umkleidekabine."

Lily nickte dankbar und stürzte sich dann in das Meer weißer Kleider.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte sie fünf Kleider gefunden, die ihr gefielen. Marie, Lily und die fünf Kleider verschwanden im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes, während Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth es sich in der Nähe eines großen dreiteiligen Spiegels auf Stühlen gemütlich machten.

Das erste Kleid war figurbetont und trägerlos. Auf dem Kleiderbügel hatte es toll ausgesehen, aber Lily fühlte sich damit eher wie zum Fortgehen hergerichtet und nicht wir eine ehrwürdige Braut.

Lily gönnte ihren Freundinnen einen kurzen Blick auf das Kleid, bevor sie schleunigst wieder in der Umkleide verschwand.

Marie half Lily in das nächste Kleid und Lily machte eine kleine private Modenschau.

Das zweite Kleid war mit einem extrem weiten Rock und Puffärmeln ausgestattet. Die drei Mädels in der „Jury" und Marie beteuerten Lily, dass sie toll aussah, aber Lily fühlte sich wie ein runder, großer Schneeball – das bedeutete, dass nur noch drei Kleider übrig waren.

Das dritte hatte Spaghettiträger und eindeutig zu viele Rüschen und Spitzen. Das vierte Kleid war ein schlichtes Neckholderkleid. Etwas zu schlicht für eine Braut. Lily begann langsam zu verzweifeln. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu pingelig?

Aber als sie das letzte Kleid anprobierte, schwanden ihre Zweifel zur Gänze. Sie fühlte sofort, dass es DAS Kleid war.

Auf den ersten Blick war sah das Kleid trägerlos aus, aber es hatte es hatte Träger aus dünnem Stoff, die nur auf den Oberarmen auflagen (A/N wisst ihr was ich mein? Ich kann´s nicht besser beschreiben).

Der Ausschnitt war nicht geschmacklos tief, unterstrich aber trotzdem ihr schönes Dekolleté. Das Oberteil war mit kleinen, schimmernden Perlen bestickt, die sich im weiten Rock verloren. Der Rock war glockenförmig geschnitten und Lily fühlte sich damit wie eine Prinzessin aus früherer Zeit.

Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth begannen erfreut zu lächeln, als sie Lily erblickten.

"Oh, Lily!", freute sich Dorcas. "Du siehst hammermäßig aus!"

"Denkt ihr?", fragte Lily und betrachtete sich im Spiegel von allen Seiten.

"Absolut.", riefen Alice und Elizabeth unisono.

Es brauchte nicht mehr viel Überredungskunst, bis Lily sich für das Kleid entschied. Da es perfekt passte, konnte sie es auch gleich mitnehmen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Die nächsten paar Monate vergingen für Lily wie im Fluge.

Sie musste die Hochzeitsplanungen noch fertig stellen, jeden Tag Simone ertragen, ihrer Mutter zuhören, wie glücklich Petunia und Vernon waren und langsam James´ Sachen in ihr Appartement siedeln.

Um sich noch um etwas Anderes zu kümmern, war sie viel zu gestresst.

Ende Oktober war die Hochzeit perfekt: Umhänge (und das Hochzeitskleid) waren gekauft, die Sitzordnung war geplant und alle Einladungen waren versendet.

Und da Lily ein guter Mensch war, hatte sie auch Petunia eine Einladung geschickt ... na gut – wohl eher, weil ihre Mutter sie darum bat. Aber da sie sowieso wusste, dass Petunia niemals kommen würde, war es sowieso egal.

Und wie sie es erwartete hatte, antwortet Petunia mit einer kurzen, unpersönlichen Nachricht, dass sie und Vernon leider verhindert waren, da sie an diesem Tag nicht in der Stadt waren.

Lily hatte sogar Simone eingeladen, da sie wusste, dass sie auch ohne Einladung einfach als Sirius Begleitung kommen würde.

Das war sowieso so eine Sache: Simone und Sirius.

Sie waren noch immer zusammen. Nicht einmal James hätte gedacht, dass diese Beziehung länger als ein paar Wochen lang halten würde.

Und so sehr sie es auch hasste das zuzugeben: Sirius schien glücklich zu sein. Er war eine Zeit lang ziemlich geknickt gewesen, dass James ausziehen wollte.

Also hoffte Lily, dass er sich mit Simone nur aufmuntern wollte. James wettete, dass Sirius innerhalb der nächsten Wochen das Interesse an ihr verlieren würde und Lily wollte ihm nur zu gern glauben. Immerhin kannte James Sirius besser als Sirius sich selbst kannte.

Die Samstagnacht vor der Hochzeit hatten Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth (gemeinsam mit Sirius, Remus und Peter) seperate Junggesellen- und Junggesellinnenparties geplant.

Sie hatten diese Parties eine Woche vor der Hochzeit angesetzt, da sie schon ahnten, dass sie Zeit zum Regenerieren brauchen würden. Es gab nur eine Regel für diese Feiern – frag nicht, erzähl nichts.

Die Frauen trafen sich in Dorcas und Elizabeth's Apartment wo sie einige Flaschen Alkohol vernichteten und über eines ihrer Lieblingsthemen sprachen: Sex.

Sie hatten auch zusammen ein Geschenk für Lily gekauft: Ein paar Handschellen und sexy Unterwäsche.

Bei den Männern ging es ziemlich ähnlich zu – bis auf einen gravierenden Unterschied: es gab keine lustigen Geschenke, dafür aber eine hübsche Stripperin namens Candy ...


	16. 16 Love is the Reason

**Love is the Reason**

Am Morgen des zweiten November wurde Lily durch die zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen wach, die sie kitzelten.

Sie lag nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Ah – jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Sie war im Boleyn Mansion, einem Hotel aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Und in eben diesem Hotel würde heute ihre und James´ Hochzeit stattfinden.

Gegenüber des riesigen Bettes in dem sie lag, war die Tür. Links vom Bett war eine Kommode und neben dieser war ein kleiner Spiegel und ein altmodischer Frisiertisch.

Zur ihrer Rechten war ein riesiger Spiegel und eine Papierwand, hinter der sie sich umziehen konnte.

Dahinter war auch die Tür zum Badezimmer das etwa so groß wie ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer daheim war.

Der Raum war blau und dunkelgrün ausgemalt und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Lily.

Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth hatten eigene, etwas kleinere Zimmer im selben Stockwerk. Die Jungs waren alle in Sirius und Remus Appartement. Sogar Peter war wieder einmal gekommen.

Lily blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht und versuchte einen Blick auf ihren Wecker zu erhaschen, möglichst ohne viel Bewegung. Es war 6:15.

Von einem Schlag auf den anderen war sie putzmunter. _Weniger als acht Stunden_, dachte sie zufrieden und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

In den letzten Jahren war so viel passiert. Vor drei Jahren hatte sie gedacht, dass James Potter ein machtgieriger Idiot war – und das hatte sie ihm auch oft genug gesagt.

Aber inzwischen hatte sich so viel geändert - _sie _hatten sich verändert. Rückblickend dachte sie, dass das vergangene Jahr das Beste ihres Lebens gewesen war. Auch wenn sie nur zusammen in den Supermarkt um die Ecke gingen, fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin, wenn James bei ihr war.

Lily sah erneut auf die Uhr. 6:30. Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich genüsslich.

Da klopfte jemand leise an die Tür. Lily öffnete.

Vor ihr standen Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth, die alle sehr aufgeregt aussahen. Lily ließ sie eintreten und fragte dann: "Ich habe ja einen Grund warum ich so früh aufstehe, aber warum seid ihr schon wach?"

"Alice konnte nicht schlafen und war so laut, dass wir kaum eine andere Möglichkeit hatten.", sagte Dorcas während Alice mit den Augen rollte. Lily und Elizabeth lachten – jeder wusste, dass Dorcas alles Andere als ein Morgenmensch war.

"Ich wollte gerade duschen gehen – ihr könnt es euch ja inzwischen hier gemütlich machen.", grinste Lily.

"Okay.", sagte Elizabeth. Dorcas versuchte vergebens ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. "Machen wir uns alle hier fertig?"

"Natürlich, wenn ihr wollt – groß genug ist das hier ja.", bemerkte Lily. "Holt am Besten jetzt gleich eure Sachen rüber." Ihre drei Freundinnen nickten eifrig und verschwanden wieder.

Lily ging ins Bad, zog ihren Pyjama aus und stieg in die gläserne Dusche. Sie wusch ihr Haar und rieb sich mit einem duftenden Duschöl ein.

Nach einer Ewigkeit stieg sie mit von der Hitze geröteter Haut wieder aus der Dusche.

Sie schnappte sich zwei der weichen, großen Handtücher und wickelte eins um ihren Körper und eines um ihr Haar.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, zog sie einen flaumigen weißen Bademantel über. Als Lily zurück kam, beugten sich Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth gerade über einen Tisch auf dem sich jede erdenkliche Frühstücksmahlzeit befand.

Alice erklärte der verdutzten Lily: "Ein paar Typen vom Hotel haben das gerade gebracht ... sie haben gesagt, dass das so ausgemacht war."

Lily nickte und erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, dass sie und James tatsächlich Frühstück bestellt hatten.

Damals war ihr das wichtig erschienen, aber jetzt hatte sie keine Hunger. Damit sie etwas zu tun hatte, nahm sie sich dann aber doch ein Törtchen und bis herzhaft hinein.

"Ist das alles, was du essen willst?", fragte Elizabeth.

Lily zuckte die Schulter. "Ihr könnt euch ja ruhig bedienen." Ohne aufzusehen nahm sie noch einen Bissen.

"Du bekommst doch jetzt keine kalten Füße, oder?", erkundigte sich Dorcas und setzte sich mit den anderen zu Lily aufs Bett.

"Ich weiß auch nicht ... Ich bin plötzlich so nervös."

"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst.", meinte Alice freundlich. "Ich war auch so nervös, als ich Frank geheiratet habe. Ich weiß noch immer nicht warum ... ich liebe ihn ja ... aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ich trotzdem so aufgeregt ... aber das alles war wie weggeblasen, als ich ihn am Altar stehen sah ..."

"So fühle ich mich auch. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich James liebe, ich weiß, dass ich ihn heiraten will, aber trotzdem kann ich mich nicht beruhigen."

Um Lily abzulenken begannen Alice, Dorcas und Elizabeth über die Zeit in Hogwarts zu sprechen.

Auf einmal flog die Türe auf und Mrs. Evans stand im Rahmen. Mit hysterischer Stimme fragte sie Lily warum sie sich nicht vorbereitete.

"Mum! Es ist okay. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit.", versuchte Lily ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. "Schau, du bist noch nicht einmal angezogen. Du gehst dich anziehen und herrichten und wir helfen uns gegenseitig, okay?"

"Oh, natürlich mein Mädchen ... ich komme bald wieder zurück."

Nachdem Mrs. Evans wieder verschwunden war, stellte Alice Lily zur Rede: "Du warst ja ziemlich eifrig dabei deine Mom wieder zu verscheuchen."

"Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sieht, was ich unter meinem Kleid trage.", sagte Lily grinsend.

"Was denn ...?", erkundigte Dorcas sich neugierig.

"Nichts."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eine Stunde bevor die Hochzeit beginnen würde, also um dreizehn Uhr, waren die Vier fertig angezogen, hatten ihre Frisuren gemacht und sich geschminkt.

Inzwischen waren auch wieder Lilys Mutter und ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter aufgetaucht und plapperten aufgeregt.

Lily saß auf einem kleinen Hocker, der Rock ihres weißen Kleides war um sie herum ausgebreitet, während Alice ihrem Make-Up noch den letzten Schliff gab.

Lily´s Haare waren zu einer einfachen Hochsteckfrisur gebändigt, aus der sich ein paar Locken gelöst hatten, die nun ihr Gesicht umspielten.

Als Alice fertig war, stand Lily auf und trat vor den großen Spiegel.

Alle machten „Aaah" und „Oooh" und stellten sich hinter sie um sie ebenfalls zu betrachten.

Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und legte dann ihren Schmuck an. Die Kette mit dem Halbmondanhänger, die sie von James bekommen hatte, tränenförmige Ohrringe, die sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte und natürlich ihren Verlobungsring.

"Du bist wunderschön – aber trotzdem fehlen noch zwei Dinge.", stellte Mrs. Evans fröhlich fest.

"Was?"

Mrs. Evans warf Mrs. Potter einen Blick zu und diese sagte: "Erstens einmal das."

Sie nahm ein diamantenes Diadem aus ihrer Handtasche. Lily's Augen wurden immer größer, während Mrs. Potter das Schmuckstück auf ihrem Kopf platzierte. "Das ist schon seit Jahrzehnten im Besitz des Potter Clans. Meine Schwiegermutter gab es mir zu meiner Hochzeit und ich gebe es an dich weiter."

"D-Danke.", stammelte Lily gerührt und umarmte Mrs. Potter.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, Lily.", antwortete diese und Freudentränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

"Und auch das ist für dich.", sagte Mrs. Evans und steckte einen wunderschönen Schleier in ihrem Haar fest. "Das haben schon deine Großmutter und ich bei unseren Hochzeiten getragen."

"Danke, Mum.", murmelte Lily und umarmte auch ihre Mutter.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die Rührseligkeit. Die sechs Frauen starrten alle überrascht die Tür an. Sie öffneten die Tür und erblickten Remus in einem schwarzen Festumhang.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Evans, wir können beginnen.", sagte Remus. Beide Frauen lächelten Lily aufmunternd zu und eilten aus dem Zimmer.

Remus wandte sich im Gehen noch einmal um und lächelte. "Ihr seht toll aus."

Alice nahm Lilys Hand und fragte sie: "Bist du bereit?"

Lily versuchte ihre Nervosität zu beruhigen. "Ja."

"Großartig! Dann lasst uns hinunter gehen, bevor noch jemand denkt, dass du abgehauen bist."

Lily musste lachen und fühlte sich schon lockerer, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen ihr Hotelzimmer verließ.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Schon stand Lily alleine in der Halle. Ein Bouquet aus weißen und cremefarbenen Lilien, Rosen und anderen Blumen in ihren feuchten Händen.

Nur eine Tür trennte sie von ihrer Hochzeit. Sirius und Alice waren eben erst durch diese Türe verschwunden und hatten sie dann für den großen „Auftritt" der Braut geschlossen.

Lilys Herz klopfte wie wild, als zwei Hotelangestellte die Flügeltüre jetzt weit öffneten. Nur ein Gedanke spukte ihr durch den Kopf: _Bitte, lass mich nicht über meine Schleppe stolpern!!!_

Als die Tür ganz offen war schritt sie jedoch mit halbwegs sicherem Schritt hindurch. Sie registrierte nicht einmal die ganzen Leute, die sich erhoben hatten. Unter ihnen der ganze Orden des Phönix und frühere Professoren.

Alles was sie sah war James und der sah so nervös aus wie sie sich fühlte. Während sie zum Altar schritt lächelte sie ihrem noch-Verlobten verstohlen zu und er lächelte glücklich zurück.

Endlich war sie bei James angekommen. Sie gab ihren Brautstrauß an Alice weiter und reichte James ihre Hände.

"Wertes Brautpaar, werte Gäste,", begann der Pfarrer, "wir sind heute zusammen gekommen um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu führen.

Eine Ehe ist ein Teilen von Leben und etwas Heiliges. Es ist die frohe Verbindung von zwei Menschen die Freunde sind, sich verstehen und sich lieben. Heute werden James und Lily sich vor Gott und den hier anwesenden Menschen ihre Liebe schwören.

Liebe ist der Grund, warum ihr diesen heutigen Tag zum Tag eurer Hochzeit auserkoren habt. Und Liebe ist auch der Grund warum ihr euch gegenseitig eure Herzen schenkt. Liebe ist der Grund, dass ihr eine Einheit werdet, Hoffnung, Lebenswille und die kommenden Jahre miteinander teilen wollt.

Bitte schaut euch in die Augen und nehmt euch an den Händen.

Willst du, James Potter, schwören diese Frau zu ehren und zu lieben bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

"Ja, ich will."

"Und du, Lily Evans, willst auch du schwören diesen Mann zu ehren und zu lieben bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

"Ich will."

"Jetzt leistet eure Schwüre."

James drückte Lilys Hände vorsichtig in den seinen und begann dann zu sprechen:

"Ich, James, binde mein Leben an deines, nicht nur als Ehemann, sondern als Freund, Liebhaber, Vertrauter und Seelenverwandter. Lass mich die Schulter sein an die du dich lehnst, dein Stein in der Brandung, der Begleiter deines Lebens. Hiermit schwöre ich, dass ich dich, was auch immer kommen mag (A/N come what may), für immer lieben werde, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet." Obwohl James versuchte es zu verbergen glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen.

"Ich, Lily, binde mein Leben an deines, nicht nur als Ehefrau, sondern als Freundin, Liebhaberin, Vertraute und Seelenverwandte. Lass mich die Schulter sein an die du dich lehnst, dein Stein in der Brandung, der Begleiter deines Lebens. Hiermit schwöre ich, dass ich dich, was auch immer kommen mag, für immer lieben werde, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet." Zwei Tränen rannen über Lilys Gesicht.

"Die Ringe, bitte.", sagte der Priester feierlich.

James und Lily wandten sich kurz an Sirius und Alice um die Ringe entgegen zu nehmen und drehten sich dann wieder zueinander.

"Ich gebe dir diesen Ring als Zeichen für mein Vertrauen und für meine Hingabe in unsere Liebe.", sagte James und schob den Ehering an Lilys linke Ringfinger.

"Ich gebe dir diesen Ring als Zeichen für mein Vertrauen und für meine Hingabe in unsere Liebe.", wiederholte Lily und steckte den zweiten Ring an James Ringfinger. Ihren Blick wandte sie keine Sekunde von James Augen ab.

„Mögen die Zuversicht und das Vertrauen die ihr füreinander hegt, für immer halten und euch ein Leben voll Freude und Lachen schenken. Mögt ihr eure Ziele durch Zusammenhilfe und Führung erreichen und mögt ihr in Friede, Liebe und Zufriedenheit beisammen bleiben.

James und Lily, ihr habt vor den hier anwesenden Menschen und vor Gott einen heiligen Eid geschworen und Kraft meines Amtes ernenne ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau."

James, Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

James zögerte keinen Augenblick. Er nahm seine Braut in die Arme und küsste sie sanft. Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss voll Liebe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, es ist mir eine Freude Ihnen Mr. und Mrs. Potter vorstellen zu dürfen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So – jetzt sind sie endlich verheiratet : - ))))))))


	17. 17 Heaven and Hell

So – endlich das 17. Kapitel!

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber jetzt ist es ja da puh

Bitte schickt ein paar Reviews mehr !

(danke übrigens, an die fleißigen Reviewer – ihr seid super!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Heaven and Hell**

Nach der Hochzeit blieben Lily, James, ihre Freunde und die engste Familie nahe der Kapelle um wie es schien hunderte von Hochzeitsfotos zu machen.

Die restlichen Gäste gingen schon voraus in den Festsaal des Hotels wo sie essen wollten. Nach einer Stunde kamen dann alle nach und die etwa siebzig Gäste aßen, tranken, lachten und tanzten die ganze Nacht.

In den frühen Morgenstunden nachdem sich alle Gäste verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie ebenfalls zu Bett.

Oder besser gesagt, erst mal in ihr Schlafzimmer ...

Vorsichtig löste Lily den Schleier und das Diadem aus ihren Haaren. Sie hoffte diese Erbstücke einmal ihren Kinder vererben zu können. Mit einem Zauber löste sie ihre Frisur und ihre Locken fielen locker über ihren Rücken.

James war damit beschäftigt seine Krawatte zu lösen. Er hatte sein legendäres Lächeln aufgesetzt und seine Augen blitzten vor Charme.

Lachend warf er seine Krawatte durch den Raum und näherte sich dann seiner Braut.

Er bot ihr seine Hand an, als würde er sie zum Tanz auffordern. Leicht verwirrt reichte sie ihm ihre Hand.

Er wirbelte sie herum so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Dann legte er ihr Haar über ihre rechte Schulter während er die linke küsste. Lily beugte ihren Kopf, so dass er besser an ihren Nacken gelangen konnte.

James nahm die Anregung auf und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Mit den Händen suchte er nach dem Rückenreißverschluss des Kleides. Als der Reißverschluss fast ganz offen war drehte Lily sich um und legte ihrem Gatten die Arme um den Hals.

Sie vertieften den Kuss während sie sich zum Bett bewegten. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie nackt. James küsste sich einen Weg über ihren Nacken, ihren Oberkörper – bis er zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt war. Lily fühlte sich, als würden Stromstöße durch ihren Körper fahren. Sie streckte ihren Rücken durch und stöhnte auf.

"James...", murmelte sie. Sie wollte ihn fühlen - JETZT. James tat nichts lieber, als ihren Wünschen zu gehorchen und in sie einzudringen.

Ihr Rhythmus steigerte sich immer mehr und Lily kam bald zu ihrem Höhepunkt. James folgte kurz darauf.

Glücklich legte er sich neben Lily.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie schliefen erschöpft nach einem langen Tag, das erste Mal als Ehepaar ein.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich zugleich aufgeregt, zufrieden, glücklich und erschöpft. Aber das dominierende Gefühl war, dass sie sich ausgeglichen fühlte.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf James breiter Brust. Sie waren mit Händen und Beinen ineinander verschlungen. James schlief noch immer.

Lily betrachtete James und fühlte sich wie die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt.

Es war wie ein Märchen: Hier lag sie, Lily Evans, in den Armen der Liebe ihres Lebens, James Potter.

_Aber Moment, _dachte sie, _Ich bin ja gar nicht mehr Lily Evans oder? Ich heiße seit gestern Lily Potter._ Sie musste kichern.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Lily es geschafft sich aus James Umklammerung zu befreien und in die Nähe ihrer Uhr zu gelangen.

1:35 h. Sie lachte. _Haben wir wirklich so lange geschlafen?_

James blinzelte von ihrem Lachen geweckt gegen das Licht. Dann schien er sich an den Vortag erinnern zu können und schlang seine Arme um Lily.

"Wir sollten aufstehen ... wir sollten um drei schon in Rom sein.", sagte Lily.

"Glaubst du, dass wir das schaffen werden?", fragte James schmutzig grinsend und legte sich auf sie.

"Aber–"

Kaum hatten James´ Lippen die ihrigen berührt, hatte sie alle Pläne von wegen aufstehen wieder vergessen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Die nächsten sieben Tage waren die glücklichsten die Lily je verlebt hatte. Sie und James verbrachten sie in Rom wo sie als Muggel-Touristen getarnt die Kirchen, Kathedralen und anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt besichtigten.

Lily war nie besonders religiös gewesen (das war Petunias Sache), aber sie hatte schon immer ein Faible für die Kunst gehabt. Und so sog sie alle Informationen über die großen Künstler und ihre Werke die sie kriegen konnte in sich auf wie ein Schwamm.

Lily wusste, dass James das Hotel nicht verlassen hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht dazu „überredet" hätte, aber auch er hatte Spaß.

Besonders die Statue „_The Ecstasy of Saint Teresa", _bei der es so aussah, als hätte die hl. Teresa einen Orgasmus, hatte ihm besonders gefallen.

Besonders da der Fremdenführer erwähnte, dass Teresa von einem Engel Besuch erhalten hatte und darüber gesagt hatte, dass: "... sein großer, goldener Speer ... voll mit Feuer ... stieß mehrer Male in mich ... durchdrang meine Gescheide ... eine Süße, die niemand aufhalten konnte."

James musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Aber noch verrückter machte ihn die Tatsache, dass Lily ihm, so leise, dass die anderen Touris nicht hören konnten, die selben Worte mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte ...

In dieser Woche gelang es ihnen ihre ganze Furcht hinter sich zurück zu lassen. Im sonnigen Rom schienen alle Gedanken an Voldemort dahin zu schmelzen. Aber auch dieser Urlaub musste ja einmal zu Ende gehen ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Das restliche Jahr verging ohne größere Todesserangriffe.

Ein Journalist des _Tagespropheten_ war so dumm gewesen anzumerken, dass vielleicht – nur vielleicht – Voldemorts Kräfte schwanden.

Der Orden wusste es besser, sie ahnten, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger sich auf einen großen Schlag vorbereiteten.

Und sie hatten Recht.

Am dritten Januar erhielt James gegen ein Uhr morgens eine Nachricht von Moody. In Brighton war ein großer Todesserangriff.

Lily hatte sich, stur wie sie war, entschlossen erst wieder zu Bett zu gehen, wenn ihr Mann wieder neben ihr im Bett lag. Aber zehn Minuten nachdem James disappariert war, erhielt auch sie eine Nachricht von Marlene, dass sie ins Krankenhaus kommen sollte, da es viele Verletzte gab.

Lily apparierte direkt in die Empfangshalle vom St. Mungo. Geschockt erblickte sie die vielen Leichtverletzten, die den ganzen Platz im Empfangsbereich brauchten.

Viele hielten Stofffetzen oä an verschiedene Körperstellen um Blutungen zu stillen. Andere sahen sich mit geschockten und verwunderten Mienen um. _Das müssen Muggel sein_, dachte Lily.

Simone und Marlene hatten schon auf sie gewartet und entdeckten sie sofort.

"Oh, Lily, ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest ... ich hatte schon befürchtet–" Rechtzeitig verschluckte Marlene was sie hatte sagen wollen.

Lily ahnte was sie hatte sagen wollen: Marlene hatte gedacht, dass Lily vielleicht schon vom Orden eingeteilt worden war.

"Wie auch immer.", fuhr Marlene mit einem hysterischen Unterton fort. "Ich kann euch nicht mehr lange helfen – sie brauchen mich im vierten Stock. Ihr habt vielleicht mitgekriegt, dass es einen Angriff gibt. An die vierzig Personen haben sie schon hergebracht, denen wir nicht mehr helfen konnten. Ich will, dass ihr zwei euch um die hier kümmert.", sie zeigte auf die Menschenmasse um sie herum.

"Die meisten sind nur leicht verletzt. Schnitte, Brandwunden und so weiter. Auch um die zehn Muggel sind hier irgendwo. Heilt sie zuerst und bringt sie dann in den Konferenzraum – ein Vergissmich wird schon bald dort sein. Ich komme bald wieder." Nachdem sie diesen Wortschwall auf Lily und Simone losgelassen hatte rannte Marlene zur Treppe um in den dritten Stock zu gelangen.

So wenig Lily und Simone sich auch mochten – ihre Zusammenarbeit funktionierte toll. Innerhalb von zwei Stunden hatte sich die Empfangshalle geleert, da alle Patienten versorgt waren.

Aber Lily konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Sie musste immerzu daran denken, was James gerade machte. Sie erwartete – oder hoffte fast schon, dass James irgendwo zwischen den Leichtverletzten sitzen würde.

Kurz nachdem Lily und Simone fertig waren kam Marlene wieder und die zwei gaben ihr ihre Krankenberichte.

"Lily!", erschallte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter den Dreien.

Lily wirbelte herum. James kam auf sie zu. In seinen Armen trug er ein bewusstloses, blondes Mädchen. Sie war kaum älter als fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Lily lief auf ihn zu, gefolgt von Simone und Marlene.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily während Marlene eine Trage heraufbeschwor.

"Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist.", antwortete James und legte das Mädchen vorsichtig auf die Trage.

"Aber wir wissen, dass sie aus einer Familie von Zauberern ist. Ihre Eltern haben gekämpft wie die Hölle. Sie konnten noch nicht lange tot sein, als Frank und ich auftauchten. Die Todesser haben die Kleine gerade mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch traktiert. Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren, als der Todesser den Fluch aufgehoben hat und geflüchtet ist."

Marlene, Lily, James und Simone trugen die Trage schnell in ein leere Zimmer.

James zog Lily beiseite: "Ich gehe zurück und schaue ob sich herausfinden lässt, wer sie ist."

Lily nickte und fragte besorgt: "Bist du okay?"

"Ja.", murmelte James und vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Lily strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich.", wisperte sie den Tränen nahe.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete James und umfasste ihre Hand mit seiner. "Aber im Moment braucht dich das kleine Mädchen mehr wie ich."

Er gab seiner Frau einen kurzen Kuss und disapparierte dann. Lily starrte noch kurz auf die Stelle wo er verschwunden war und hastete dann zurück zu ihrer neuen Patientin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fast zwei Stunden später erschien James im Türrahmen zu Zimmer 112. Das kleine Mädchen schlief noch immer. Lily saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah aus dem Fenster.

Er legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Lily erschrak nicht. Sie erkannte seine Berührungen. Lily berührte seine Hand und fragte: "Hast du was rausgefunden?"

"Ja.", antwortete James und zog sich einen Sessel heran. Lily sah fertig aus.

"Sie heißt Lindsay Ellis und ist fünf Jahre alt. Ihre Eltern Mark und Brandy Ellis waren ihre einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten. Sie waren vermutlich das Ziel der Todesser, weil sie beide, Mark und Brandy muggelgeboren waren. Wie geht es dem Kind?"

"Marlene, Simone und ich haben es geschafft, ihre bebrochenen Rippen und die zusammengefallene Lunge zu flicken. Sie war circa eine halbe Stunde bewusstlos. Als sie endlich aufgewacht ist, hat sie nicht geredet, nicht gelacht, nicht geweint, nicht nach ihrer Mom gefragt – nichts. Wir sind uns nicht sicher ob sie nicht reden will, oder kann. Marlene hat ihr jetzt einen Schlaftrank verabreicht. Ich soll ein Auge auf sie haben."

"Wie lange noch?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich würde gerne bleiben bis sie aufwacht. Das wird erst in ein paar Stunden sein. Bist du schon auf dem Weg nach Hause?"

"Ja, aber ich wollte sehen, wie es euch _zwei_ geht."

Lily lächelte ihn freundlich an, während Marlene hereinkam.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Marlene.

"Gleich wie vor einer Stunde. Sie schläft."

"Und was hast du rausgefunden, James?"

James wiederholte alles was er schon Lily erzählt hatte.

"Armes Ding.", murmelte Marlene und betrachtete das Kind. "Ach, Lily.", sagte sie und riss ihre Augen von Lindsey los. "du kannst jetzt heim gehen. Alle Patienten sind soweit stabil und ich habe gerade auch Simone nach Hause geschickt. Und morgen kannst du auch daheim bleiben. Du warst heute lange genug hier. Danke übrigens, Lil."

"Kein Problem." Lily und James standen zugleich auf. "Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte."

"Also bis morgen beim Treffen?" Nach jeder Todesser-Attacke folgte am nächsten Tag eine Sitzung des Ordens.

"Ja, bis morgen.", bestätigte James. Dann apparierten er und Lily heim in ihr Appartement.

Schweigend zogen sie wieder ihre Pyjamas an und kletterten ins Bett.

"I- Ich haaaabe morgen auch frei.", gähnte James und kuschelte sich an Lily.

"Gut. Dann können wir beide ausschlafen.", lächelte sie.

Lily war physisch und psychisch ausgelaugt und wollte nichts mehr als endlich einzuschlafen, aber irgendetwas beschäftigte sie noch.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"Was passiert jetzt mit Lindsay?" Es beunruhigte James, dass Lily ängstlich klang.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... vielleicht kommt sie in ein Heim. Sie hat ja keine Familie mehr ..." James fühlte, dass Lily in der Dunkelheit leicht nickte.

"Versuch zu schlafen, Lils."

"Ich liebe dich, James."

"Und ich liebe dich." James küsste ihr Haar und schlief dann bald ein.

Lily dagegen, konnte nicht schlafen. Sie beobachtete wie die Sonne aufging und ihre Gedanken waren bei dem kleinen Mädchen in Zimmer 112 das heute Nacht durch die Hölle gegangen war.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ganz schön traurig, oder?

Es ist nicht nur Harry, der keine Eltern mehr hat schluchz

na ja

lg und bitte reviewt!


End file.
